TrisTobias 'We have each other mesmerized'
by UKDauntlessGirl
Summary: 'Is there such a place that is a hundred percent safe? We are outside the factions,Tobias and I are free.' Follow Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton' romantic life in Dauntless, experience the action that leads up to the big final question and witness first-hand what lies outside the fence. Life in Dauntless. Life outside the fence. Which one will Tris choose? Full of passionate romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers of my story,**

**This is my first Fanfiction ever and I hope you all like it. This is a rewritten version of Chapter One. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Tris POV-Chapter One. **

Guilt from a murder is a powerful affliction. You can't hide. You can't run. For however much you sprint from the bad conscious, guilt will always sneak up quietly behind you and eat you alive.

It was guilt that brought me here.

Before you ask, no it was not my guilt. I am not a murderer. But a betrayer of Dauntless brought Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina and I here. This betrayer had us all conceived of thinking that he or she was a good person, or at least we thought. Their charm blew us over.

I have now learnt a very important lesson: There are two sides to every person, almost like there are two sides to every story: one that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside.

I shall not dare speak the betrayers' ruthless name.

My hair blows in the deafening wind; I clutch Tobias' arm tight thinking if I don't: the warm humid wind will pin me down and pull me away.

'Are you okay sweetheart?' Tobias whispers into my ear, his hot breath making me shiver. I chuckle at my nickname he loves to call me so much.

'Yes, it may be warm, but I wish this hike will be finished soon.'

'I agree, I don't think my legs can take my body weight anymore, I think we are going to set up camp soon,' he replies softly. I snuggle up to him as much as possible. He drapes his defined arms around my shoulders.

'We are nearly there!' Zeke screams pointing, while holding Shauna's hand. His excited demeanour suffocates everyone around us. Happiness flushes over me as I realize we will soon be sitting down. It's been a long day.

The long grass from the fields around us tickles my knees. I have a small flower in my hair since Tobias picked the flower up complimenting it looks as beautiful as me. Off course as soon as he said that, a crimson colour flushed my cheeks. Above, the fiery orb is almost setting making the before perfect blue sky, turn into an explosion of colours. The few olive trees around us make shade. In the distance we see what looks like a small village. From what we know off this is the first time any group of people have come out 'here'.

And where is 'here' exactly?

'Here' is exploring the unknown: outside the fence that connects the factions to the real world.

My life has always been to a certain degree unpredictable. I never once thought I would pick Dauntless since I was born in Abnegation. But more than that, I never once thought I would be hiking out with all my Dauntless friends to find out what is beyond the fence. We are the ones chosen for this mission.

My mother always told me that you know when you are safe. I wanted to go somewhere safe and now I am here. I wasn't safe in Abnegation and I definitely wasn't safe in Dauntless being Divergent.

Is there such a place that is a hundred percent safe?

We are outside the factions, Tobias and I are free.

I am safe.

* * *

_Two weeks before. _

'Tris?' Tobias stares longingly at me and brings me to the present. We are currently sitting in his apartment.

'Yeah?' I say softly, my previous trance evident in my voice.

'I asked a question, do you want to go to Zeke's and Uriah's party tonight? We will be celebrating you ranking first.'

A stampede of thoughts unwantedly enters my mind, I hate alcohol, I dislike getting all dressed up and I dislike attention. If I go to a party I will get a lot of attention, especially since the hot topic of gossip in Dauntless is Tobias and I getting together. Do people not have their own gossip to talk about? Tobias can sense my uncertainty and signs.

'It could be fun Tris, we should celebrate. There will be Dauntless Cake!' A smirk slowly appears on his handsome face.

'Dauntless Cake! Scrumptious! Then we must go!' I respond sarcastically. I hear Tobias' deep chuckle and soon a small chuckle involuntarily escapes my lips. Although we would never admit it, we both would die if we secretly didn't have our Dauntless cake. The way the delicious, warm, oozing, rich, chocolate drips out of the chocolate sponge makes my mouth water.

'I have an alternative suggestion,' I suggest, a smirk forming over my lips. He raises his eyebrows in response. I slowly entangle my legs from my legged –crossed position on the sofa and sit on my knees. Effortlessly, I climb onto him, straddling him, my legs dangling over his sides while he places his hands on my thighs, keeping me securely in place. I slowly, dramatically reach down so my lips are in lined with his. I lean down closer and closer until my top of my lip is touching his when I pull away and kiss his neck. He grunts, frustration overwhelming him.

'Tris!' he loudly whispers. A laugh escapes my mouth as I feel him put more pressure onto my thighs so that I turn my mouth to his.

Eventually, I stop teasing him and kiss him fiercely on the lips. I melt into the kiss, so does he. We both pull back when it is necessary to breath. Although I am_ really_ considering taking classes to just breathe through my nose since then we won't have to pull back for a much longer amount of time.

'I like you suggestion,' he states formally, nodding his head as if this was a business deal. 'We should,' he replies to slow and I lower my mouth back to his. His tongue lingers around my mouth and I gladly let it in. 'We should,' Tobias utters between kisses, 'be a bit social,' he continues. I pull away from him so I can argue with him that is not a necessary suggestion. My hand trails down his chest while I speak.

'We can be social with each other,' I remark pulling him close again after he chuckles. My lips attack his again as his hands trail down my back. With my hands wrapped securely around his neck, he picks me up and I wrap my legs firmly around his waist. His mouth never leaves mine as he carries me to the bedroom.

_The bedroom. _

My breath hitches at the thought of why we are going towards the bedroom and he notices. He lets me slide off him once we are in the bedroom and my feet land perfectly on the floor.

'Shower Tris,' he whispers. I mentally sigh in relief. I walk into the simple black and white shower and jump into the blazing hot shower which only homes male shampoo and shower gel. I am going to have to change that.

* * *

'Wow,' Tobias stares at me in disbelief, gazing from the top of my head to the tips of my toes suddenly making nerves fill my veins. He is standing before me looking dazzlingly in a tight black shirt and black trousers. His hair is gelled up at the front and he smells of his cologne. His sight is breath-taking. I walk towards him and he takes in all of my features. Previously, when I was getting ready, I applied black eyeliner to make my eyes noticeable and black mascara to make my lashes to the maximum volume and added a bit of dark brown eye shadow in the crease of my eyelids and a lighter beige colour on the top. In addition, I added pink lip gloss which I am now placing in my small black handbag. I look striking and it brings out my confidence. I then picked out one of my most conservative dresses which unfortunately still drapes around mid-thigh. A simple black of-the-shoulder dresses drapes around me. They structured waist and chest area emphasizes any curves I may have. Christina my best friend and fashion designer forced me to purchase it.

'You look astonishing,' Tobias continues. He walks towards me.

'Well you look incredibly handsome,' I smile and playfully kiss him on the cheek

'Only on the cheek? What have I done?' he jokes. I blush and pull him towards me, clasping his shirt. I Kiss him hard on the lips.

'I was saving it for later,' I smirk.

'What's happening later?' He winks

Colour rises to my cheeks for some apparent reason. 'I'm sure we will think of something.'

I grasp his hand and pull him towards the door, my head turning over my shoulder, smirking, and mischief evident on my face. Synchronising our hands, we walk side by side towards Zeke's apartment which isn't very far away from Tobias' apartment. The thought occurs to me that I finally know where I belong. It wasn't in Abnegation, I was too selfish. And even I know that Dauntless has a small percent where it's not quite right for me either. But I know where I belong now, with Tobias, always with Tobias. The only man I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I am safe with him.

Every step closer towards Zeke apartment, we inhale a bigger smell of alcohol. The deafening music sneaks outside of the close apartment door and down around the corridor. We knock on Zeke's door and a highly drunken Zeke opens the door.

'Well hello, Four and his superhot lady, where on earth is Tris?' Zeke slurs, very loudly pointing at me with a beer can in his hand. Tobias gives him a death glare while I chuckle at his sort-off compliment. We take a step into the social attraction I hate. Spread around, almost evenly are hundreds of Dauntless members on their way of being intoxicated. I scan the room; it is much bigger than Tobias' single apartment. In the corner near a shelf is a DJ pumping out erotic heavy metal music made by none other than Dauntless. In the middle of the apartment are people I do not know shuffling around, dancing and screaming to the song and pumping their fists in the air.

Just then, I catch the eye of Christina and she wonders through the crowd, pushing people out of the way until she reaches me.

'Excuse me Four, I need to take Tris away from you,' Christina smiles pleasantly, even though I can see the devil glint in her eyes.

'By all means, I'll see you soon,' Tobias responds kissing my cheek, making Christina look at us, amusement and disgust written on her face. I see Tobias turn towards the bar where Shauna and Zeke are. I should mention that Zeke and Shauna have their tongues down each other's throats.

'Tris!' Christina screeches, bringing my attention towards her deafening noise. 'You look gorgeous! I finally taught you something!'

'Thank you Christina,' I laugh. 'How long have you been here?'

'I helped starting everything up, so an hour ago.'

'So,' I say casually, laughter boiling up inside of me, 'How long have you been on the booze?'

'I don't know what you're talking about!' She shouts, blushing. 'Anyway I am sure you were doing something with Four!' She wiggles her dark eyebrows. Now it's my turn to blush since indeed I was 'doing something' with Tobias 'And I am sure by the colour of your cheeks, you were certainly doing something with our old instructor.'

'He's not our instructor he is my boyfriend,' I respond in a serious tone. We share moments of silence together- well as much silence you can get from being in a cramped apartment with fifty people.

'Why didn't you tell me about you and Four, Tris? I would have understood, I told you about Will and I.' I sigh.

'Christina, I was exploding to tell you when you told me about Will and you. I was bursting on the inside. But I knew I couldn't, I knew you would keep the secret but I didn't want to put pressure on you. So Four and I decided it would be better to tell everyone afterwards. I didn't want anyone thinking I was using Four to get my way to the top. I didn't, I worked hard for it.'

Christina nods, 'I would have still liked to have known, but I understand.'

* * *

An hour of the party slips by as I am searching with my head, scanning the room to find Tobias. No success. I am standing with a fully drunken Uriah and Will. In my hand is a bottle of bear I haven't drunken. I rock on my heels awkwardly to the music.

'So Tris, you and Four huh?' Will says, his words slurring. 'I think he is scary and intimidating but you must not think so,' he continues. If he wasn't hammered, I am sure he wouldn't have just admitted that.

'But big bad scary Four has a hot, and I mean hot body and oh his abbs and butt oh la la,' Uriah laughs, acting like a little girl. 'But I'm pretty sure you have already seen that Tris! Who could resist that hot body?' Uriah shouts, making me blush, embarrassment creeping up onto my face.

'Who has a hot body?' a sexy familiar voice demands from behind. I laugh, turning my head. His arms entangle around my waist and I melt into him. Jealousy seems to have risen to Tobias' face for some apparent reason.

'We were talking about you, hot stuff!' Uriah laughs, slurring his words, pointing at Tobias. My god they are hammered.

'Me?' Tobias chuckles in amusement. 'Right, well on that note I think I am going to take Tris away from you,' Tobias says placing his hand on my lower back. He guides me through all the way to the corner of the room where we can actually hear each other over the music. Tobias hadn't been drinking much tonight, which I was thankful for because I don't drink and I don't like being the only sober one at a party. We sit down on the reasonable comfortable couch in the corner.

'I was trying to find you,' I say.

'Sorry I was discussing something with Zeke and I didn't want to disturb you when you were with Christina.'

'Honestly, I was waiting for you to drag me away,' I chuckle. He pulls me softly closer towards him and I slide into his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. I gaze into his ocean blue eyes.

His lips slide over my ear gently, 'You look good Tris.'

My heart skips a beat.

Excitement and surprisement slide over my face. My heart leaps just like the first time he said those four mesmerizing words. My heart was racing then and it is still now. I kiss him hard, emotion thick in our kiss.

'You remember that?' I ask curiously.

'How couldn't I? I might have been a little drunk but I remember how I brushed my lips over your ear like this.' He demonstrates, putting his mouth towards the side of my cheek then my ear. 'I wanted you to join me, but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea at the time,' he whispers.

'Why?' I barely whisper nervously.

He chuckles, a light-hearted laugh, 'because I like you.' He kisses me lightly on the mouth and I kiss him back fiercely.

_I love you._ The words hang in the air but I am afraid to say them.

'Do you want to go back to mine and watch a movie?' Tobias suggests after we break apart breathless. 'The night is still young,' he continues.

'Hmm, I wonder going back to the dorms or watching a movie while cuddling boyfriend. I wonder what my answer is.' I place my hands in front of me as if I they were weighing skills, balancing one to the other. He smirks and pulls me off the couch.

We depart from the room, saying goodbye to the few people we know. In a sudden motion, Tobias grabs me and pulls me over his shoulder, making me shriek- a sound that barely escapes my mouth- in the process.

'Put me down!' I scream, banging down on his muscular shoulders. Still, I have a nice view of his ass here, Uriah is right. 'I have a very nice view Tobias,' I joke. He tightens a little and puts me more firmly on his shoulder and laughs.

'So do I,' he chuckles making me blush. We reach his door, him still carrying me. He quickly fumbles around in his pocket for his keys and turns the lock, bending down a little so that I don't hit the door and walks inside his apartment.

'When are you going to put me down Tobias?' I complain lightly, giggling a little since his fingers are tickling me. 'I'm sure I am heavy.'

'Light as a feather,' he responds making his way towards the couch. He deposits me carefully on the couch making me face him, my hands don't leave his neck. I don't let him turn away, if I did I would miss his closeness to much. He chuckles and kisses me, his hands making their own way up and down the side of my body.

'Come on, let's get the movie set up,' Tobias suggests. I pout and cross my arms over my chest making him laugh.

We grab the essentials for a movie night: popcorn, blankets, pillows, drinks and an extreme amount of movies, varying different genres. We both decide to watch Nightmare on Erudite Street an Erudite production from many years ago since we both love horror movies. An hour of the movie slips by. Some parts to glory for my liking forcing me to bury my face into Tobias side, smelling that beautiful masculine smell of him. Enjoyment is planted on Tobias face throughout the whole film since I am so close to him. His humorous smirk made me decide to tease him. I leap up slightly, facing my body towards him and lean my body towards him, kissing his neck slowly. I have captured his attention. I slowly raise my lips towards his lips, but just before I reach them I abruptly turn and kiss his jaw. I move my lips all over his face and neck, tugging a little at his shirt but never his mouth.

'Tris!' He screams in frustration. A loud laugh escapes me lips. I couldn't not laugh; he is so funny when I tease him. I continue to kiss him for a very long time.

Needless to say, we didn't pay much attention to the movie. Cliché as it sounds, I am glad we watched a horror movie so I could be inevitably closer to him. Exhaustion takes over my body, and I let my tiredness win, my eyes fluttering close.

Today was mesmerizingly special.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all for reading! If any of you were thinking, this is going to be nothing like Allegiant. I enjoyed the plot of them going out beyond the fence, but I did not like what they found at all or why they is more of a fluffy story exploring the unknown beyond the fence, with intimate moments with Tobias and Tris. For example, socializing with people at the beach outside in the 'real world' and doing things we take for granted. **

**Let's get on with the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Tris POV-Rewritten. **

The first thing my mind registers is Tobias' 'Fear God Alone' poster.

Slowly, as I comprehend my surroundings, I turn my head and admire a sleeping Tobias. I am lying in his firm, defined arms, sleeping in his bed-which smells of him and his cologne- and smiling to myself quietly as I remember the sweet events of yesterday: Party, teasing, movie.

I twist away slightly so I am on my side, careful not to wake him up.

Too late.

His eyes flutter open and greet mine with a warm additional smile; I return the smile and scoot closer to him. His eyes roam my face, gazing at my lips and then back to my eyes. As if his hypnotizing, dark, blue eyes are the deepest ocean that mankind has ever made, I get lost in his eyes. As if I was drowning.

'Good morning beautiful,' Tobias whispers, tapping playfully on my nose. I giggle from the compliment and a grin develops on my lips.

'Morning,' I reply, pulling my hands out to stretch, 'sleep well?'

'With you in my arms, extremely well,' his lips come in contact with my forehead as another smile emerges on my lips.

'Well maybe I should sleep over here more often,' I smirk, my eyebrows burry in confusion immediately as I realize what I have just admitted, on the other hand, Tobias grins profoundly.

'Well I would certainly enjoy that,' He winks at me and places a small kiss on my lips. 'As much as I don't want to ruin this moment,' he continues, 'we have to get up now, you have a job to pick and I have to supervise you and the other initiates picking their job. Have you thought about what job you are going to do?' He asks worry expressed in his deep voice. Why is he worried?

'I was thinking I would be an Ambassador to the Factions, since my faction of origin is Abnegation, I might be good at it. But during the Initiates training I would love to work with you.' As I turn my head to look at him more, I notice the massive obvious grin spread out onto Tobias' lips. Oh those sweet lips.

'What you smiling about?' I chuckle.

'Just the fact that you want to train Initiates with me,' he smiles again, forming dimples on his face. Lightly, I drape my lips over his and give him a closed mouth kiss.

'Off course I would want too,' I pause and smile 'I'm going to shower and change now ok?'

'Ok I will get us breakfast,' Tobias pulls the manly smelling duvet off him and walks out of the room quickly entering the bathroom then exiting the apartment, chucking a t-shirt over himself at the same time. I admire his backside discreetly as he walks out.

Once in the shower, taking in the scent of Tobias sweet but somewhat masculine- smelling body wash and shampoo I think of Tobias, his sexy laugh, his godlike body, everything about him. I can imagine us being together for a long time. I rinse myself off with a towel after I finish and walk back into Tobias' room after brushing my teeth. He is not here so I start putting my underwear on. Tightly clutching the dark blue fluffy towel around me, I quickly slide on the delicate underwear, nothing sexy, just a normal white and black bra and matching pants. The bedroom door to the left of me makes a small whistle noise from it being slightly ajar. I don't bother closing it though.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Moist, milk chocolate muffins oozing with flavours in one hand, two coffees with one milk for me in the other hand, I nudge the apartment door with my elbow. Once re-entered, I place our breakfast on the kitchenette and walk over to the bedroom. I hear Tris humming along to an unfamiliar classical tune and I notice that the door is slightly opened. I don't want to invade her privacy, but I might as well have a little fun with my girlfriend.

'Ahh!' I scream, bursting through the door. From my sudden entering, Tris jumps up startled, placing a hand on her heart and screaming out as well, she releases her towel in the meantime. She stands before me in her underwear. My sudden laughter stops abruptly as I gaze at her, startled by her beauty. It is the most I have seen of her. Wow she is perfect. I can't take my eyes of her body. My eyes roam from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet and I can sense that she feels extremely nervous, so I bend down and pick up her towel and hand it to her. As I walk closer to her, after I have picked up her towel, I can feel her eyes on me. I walk closer to her, and her eyes lock with mine cautiously. A word doesn't slip from my mouth. I reach my hand up and graze her arm and then I take it across to her neck, were I start to tickle her.

'Stop!' She pants, bending over, laughing and screaming. She playfully hits me, but her hits don't affect me whatsoever. 'Stop!' She screams again, breathing heavily. I laugh more now, and tickle her all over: her stomach, her neck, her face, behind her ear. I grab her by the stomach and pull her over my shoulder. Her almost naked skin touches my body, making sparks fly everywhere. She cries out from laughing even more now.

'Nice view!' she giggles, talking about my backside.

'I could say the same!' I laugh. I quickly grab her robe with one arm. I pull her down to the living room area , and place her on the leather sofa and lean over her, to kiss her. My hands move down her side.

'I brought breakfast,' I whisper between kisses.

'You could off let me got dressed first,' she wines playfully.

'Why would I want you dressed?' I laugh. I see her blush a little, then I say 'here I got you your robe,' she laughs more, wiping tears away from her eyes. She slips on her warm robe and starts to nibble -like she always does- on her muffin.

'We better go down to the Pit in 10,' I say calmly. She nods and pulls me into another kiss once she finishes her muffin. I sit on the sofa with her, since we don't actually own a table and I pull her into my lap. Her hands drape around my neck as I pull her into a kiss a few more times, playfully circling her belt on her robe. You may have guessed what we were doing for the next 10 minutes, but they fly by and the next thing we know we are walking down, hand in hand, towards the Pit.

* * *

**Tris POV**

A frantic amount of people surround one side of the Pit. Raucous sounds of laughter and talking bounces off the walls and rattle painfully in my ears. Those that are not Dauntless members would think there is a riot going on. But no, this is just a normal Friday. Forming a long line of rows, people are crowed everywhere somewhat orderly. My eyes scan the room, unfortunately I don't have a good height advantage so I am unable to find Christina and Will at first, but before I know it, they are making their way over to Tobias and I.

'Hey!' Christina shouts to me over the busy room.

'Hey!' I respond, 'Do you know what job you are going to pick?' Christina and Will both greet Tobias, although he stands there awkwardly, he attempts to be friendly back.

'I think so, I would like to be a tattoo artist or a nurse,' Christina replies.

'I think you would be a fantastic nurse Chris!'

'Don't call me that!' she screeches, making me laugh from the unhuman noise. 'But thank you.' I smile at her and my eyes wonder back to Tobias, I notice that he nor Will has said a word to each other. Forcefully with my deathly stare, I get Will to speak to Tobias.

'Um how are you Four?' Will speaks up nervously, clearing his throat.

'I am fine, you?'

'I'm good,' Will replies.

'Sorry,' Tobias apologises, 'I need to go now; I have to help with your job ceremony,' he kisses my cheek and says goodbye to us all and departs from us. As always, I watch him leave, but yet again I drift off into a daze.

'Tris!' Christina snaps me at me.

'Yeah?' I say causally trying to cover up I was staring-intensely- at my boyfriend.

'Where were you last night? You never came back to the dorm,' She whispers yells as blush creeps onto my cheeks.

'I was with Four,' I whisper.

She gives me a knowing look, smirking, 'Well if I had a boyfriend that had an apartment, I would spend the _whole _night there instead of the dorm.' She laughs, 'You need an apartment Will!' he laughs.

'We are getting ones soon Chris,' Will replies. 'You did the walk of shame today then Tris?'

'I did not do the walk of shame!' I whisper loudly defensively. 'I already had clothes.'

'Oh,' Christina interrupts, 'so this was _already_ planned,' she smirks, wiggling her eyebrows.

'Shut up!' I scream playfully.

Max deep booming voice echoes through my eardrums. To his left is Tobias and to his right is Lauren and then Eric, who they were both talking too. Max's broad body is situated on a high rock in the Pit, making him taller and more noticeable.

'Listen up!' Max shouts and quiets down every single member instantaneously. 'New members of Dauntless, congratulations! You have succeeded in Initiation.' He pauses and the crowd erupts in yells, shouts and claps. 'You will now pick the job you want according to your ranking. The lists of jobs are-'he pauses and waits until a big board is shown, depicting all the possible new jobs.

1. Leader in Training

2. Ambassador

3. Control Room

4. Control Room

5. Nurse

6. Chef

7. Tattoo Artist

8. Fence Guard

9. Fence Guard

10. Fence Guard.

'The first ranker, Tris is to choose first!' Max announces. I make my way closer to where we are supposed to stand as he talks.

'Ambassador!' I shout back, 'I also want to help with the Initiates training.' Max writes something on his clipboard and I notice a glimpse smile on Tobias face, although he is looking down trying to be discreet, it's still there.

'Uriah!'

'Leader in Training,' Uriah shouts, 'I also want to help with the training!' Uriah smiles childishly.

'Lynn!'

'Chef!' Lynn shouts, she must have been thinking about the cake.

'Marlene!'

'Tattoo Artist!' Marlene shouts; she has always been good at drawing.

'Peter!'

'Control Room!' Peter exclaims.

'Will!'

'Control Room!' I am a little apprehensive with Peter being in the control room but at least he isn't going to be any higher.

'Christina!'

'Nurse!' I small smile leaps onto my face. My best friend got what she wanted.

Max continues, 'this means that Drew, Matt and Gabe are left to be fence guards. You have the weekend to pack everything and on Sunday you will need to register where you have decided to live, off course apartments range from which career you have chosen to do. All fence guards have to go out of the compound on Sunday evening to start work on Monday.' Max finishes, jumping off his rock and handing the clipboard to another person. The pit erupts in loud noises as I walk over to Tobias who is just jumping down from his rock as well.

'Hey,' I say.

'I have somewhere to take you,' He says, excitement thick in his voice.

'Where?' I ask, nerves brewing up in my voice. He grasps my hands, swinging it ever so often and pulls me away from the Pit. He leans his mouth over my ear and lightly whispers:

'It's a surprise.'

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Tris Point Of View.**

Tobias grasps my hand softly and takes me away from the pit, I have no clue where we are going but all I know is that I want to be alone with him.

'Where are we going?' I ask curiously

'Well I just realized that we have never really been on an actual date, throwing knives at each other isn't really romantic. So it's a surprise.' He smiles

'You know how much a hate surprises'

'Well you will like this one, trust me'

He smirked and we continued walking towards the trains outside, we didn't continue talking but awkwardness didn't surround us, it was pleasant just to be silent, it was like we could communicate with our minds. We walked, hand in hand, toward the trains, I knew we were going outside Dauntless Compound, but the question was where? I don't know a lot of the city and from what I knew nor did Tobias.

'We need to jump now!' Tobias revealed. It wasn't long before I was running towards the train with a sudden energy of adrenaline rushing through me. Tobias pulled himself in first and then pulled out a hand and helped me get into the moving vehicle. I didn't need his help but I never objected when his hands where around me. Once I got in I stumbled and fell right into him, my head right near his crotch. I felt really embarrassed. He laughed and pulled me closer-if that was even possible- we sat down together remembering the first time we were on the train at night when I swung my legs over his so that I was on top of him. I decided to be bold again, and he was a little surprised at first then he started kissing me passionately. I swung my leg over him so I was sitting on top of him, I didn't do anything else but I could feel the wanting in my gut. This is Tobias that I love

We kissed for several long minutes, it felt like hours but again, just like last time we had to be interrupted because we had to jump off the train. We had reached our destination- wherever that was.

'On three, one, two, THREE!' He shouted over the deafening wind and sound of the train.

We both jumped together holding hands, once we had landed both on our feet I studied my surroundings intensely. The warm breeze engulfed me and made my hair fly back. The smell of recently cut grass and late hot summer night smell made me long for summer all the time, over the horizon I could see the waves lapping each other beautifully. I watched with an unwavering gaze at the sunset, while threads of light lingered in the sky, a fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the breath-taking horizon. At first sight, the breath-taking sky was first orange, then red and then dark blue. Soon the night would take over and immerse us in darkness. I looked at Tobias, everything was beautiful.

'Wow, it's breath-taking.' That was all I could say.

'I'm glad you like it, come over here.' He gestured for me to come over to where he had previous set up a red and white picnic cloth with a little red riding hood like basket full of food right under a big green tree.

I sat down on the blanket taking in my surroundings, never once in my life did I think someone would do this for me, I don't deserve it. I must have been in deep thought for a while because Tobias looks at me worryingly and asks 'are you OK?'

'Yes, I just..' I couldn't find the words. 'I just don't deserve this'

'Yes you do, Tris you are beautiful, sexy, selfless, smart and the bravest women I have met, of course you deserve this, I don't deserve you' I blush at his comments, he really thinks I'm sexy or beautiful? I'm nothing like the others girls in Dauntless, he could have so much more but he settles for me.

'Tobias you could have any girl in the whole dauntless compound but you choose me, and unattractive week nearly 17 year old girl. '

'Tris stop, you are nothing like those girls, you are so beautiful and strong, but for some odd reason you can't see your beauty. Tris…I...' He takes a deep breath and says 'Tris from the moment I climbed up the Ferris wheel with you, I knew I was falling in love with you.' He pauses, for a dramatic effect I'm assuming.

'Beatrice Prior I love you'

I sit there in a state of happy shock, that was the first time he had said it properly and fully. Last time he was a little bit drunk and I know he didn't mean it. I could have screamed and jumped up and down clapping but I contain my excitement. He just said he loved me, he did this entire picnic for me, I can't believe it, and I'm in such an excited mood.

'I love you too Tobias Eaton'

As soon as I had said it I kissed him almost forcefully but still passionately on the lips, we both smiled like idiots after we pulled apart. We both breathed in the same air and he kissed me again, his warm strong hands wrapped around my back, slowly he moved his hand down my back and under my shirt. My body was trembling with nerves and I don't know why. I love this man, I would marry this man one day, why am I so nervous? He notices that I became slightly nervous and doesn't proceed moving his hand up my back although he kept it on my back underneath my shirt.

He pulled away and started moving one of his free hands into the basket. A few seconds later he had pulled out a bottle of the finest champagne in Chicago and two champagne glasses. I frowned at the fact that he brought alcohol since I hate the stuff.

'We are celebrating and it's very light!' Tobias said looking at my frowned expression. He gave me a champagne glass and started to pour the liquid in. He only put in half a glass because he knows me to well.

'What exactly are we celebrating?' I asked. I felt like I had forgotten something.

'We are not celebrating anything yet, but hopefully by the end of the night we will.' He smiled like a little boy when he said that, almost like he was excited. What does that mean though? He took out delicate little sandwiches from the basket and gave me one, they were so cutely cut, I am sure Tobias tough manly hands could not have made these.

'Where did you get the sandwiches from?' I asked

'Well I told Zeke I was going to take you here on a date and he helped me steel them from the kitchen' I laughed, big bad Four had to sneak into a kitchen to steal some petite sandwiches. It would have been even more funny had someone video it.

'How did you find this place anyway? It's magical' I gaze around again, time had moved so fast, bright stars were forming in the dark night sky.

'Well when I was an initiate 2 years ago, I was wondering the compound late at night but I couldn't sleep so I went on the train and I saw the beautiful view in the distant from here so I decided to get off the train and I found this place. I have always wanted to show someone it, but never found the right person, now it seems I have done.' He looks down at me and smiles, I kiss him again and we looked into each other's eyes memorized.

Time slowly moves on, and he is the first to break the silence. 'Tris' He begins 'I need to ask you something.'

'Yes?' I say with a pinch of worriedness in my voice.

'I know we haven't been dating for long, but I love you more than anything in the world. I really would like if you would…' He slows down for a little bit, suddenly he becomes shy, I love shy Tobias it's almost funny. I look into his beautiful eyes and kiss him.

'You don't need to be nervous Tobias' I whisper into his ear. Suddenly he has gained his confidence.

'Tris will you move in with me?' He whispers back

A scream of joy and excitement develops in my mouth and I let it burst. 'I would love to Tobias! I love you too!' I hug him and kiss him, almost jumping up and down. Could this day get any better? I know I have never lived independently, but the thought of waking up to Tobias cuddled up with me brings me excitement.

He kisses my lips and then my neck slowing down his kisses, he lingers around my neck and then I stop him teasing me and kiss him full on, on the lips, never wanting anyone so much.

'Tobias!' I almost moan and that must have made him want to kiss my neck more. I pull away and I finish of my champagne that I haven't had much off. He takes the glass away and kisses my hand.

'Come on, it's almost midnight we should get back.' He says

'But…. I don't want to.' I complain

'Christina will be getting worried, we should go my beautiful' I smile at him and start tiding up. Soon everything is done and we start making away back to the train, I push myself up towards the train with the help of Tobias and soon we are riding back to Dauntless, hand in hand, cuddling each other. Today was the best day of my life so far.

**A/N Thank you so much for my 7 reviews! I hoped you liked this chapter, this one was my favorite one to write. While writing it I had my best friend saying 'just make them make out repeatedly!' So um I'm glad I didn't take her advice haha. In my author note on my first chapter, I said I wrote six chapters, just wanted to make it clear that it is not going to be only 6 chapters! Hopefully, if you all like the story I will aim to do around 20-25 chapters of around 1000 words each in length. Have a great day :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

**Chapter 4 Part 1**

**Tobias POV**

Sleep engulfed me as soon as my head touched the pillow. I'm exhausted after today but I can't keep my excitement down. Tris said she loves me, she said yes to move in with me. I was so nervous that she would think we would be moving too fast, but she practically lives here anyway and now I am going to see her beautiful face every single morning. Life is perfect. As soon as I begin to drift off, I dream of Tris.

The next morning, my alarm clock buzzes at exactly 6:45. I moan and stretch my arm out to stop the beeping my eyes still close. Today is a very important day. Today is the day that Tris and all the new members of Dauntless pick their new living accommodation. More importantly, today is the day that Tris moves in with me. I get out of bed reluctantly, and slip inside the shower. Over the blazing hot water pouring down, I hear a faint noise outside my bedroom, it must be Tris: she is the only one who has a key to my apartment. Once I'm finished my shower, I grab a towel and put it around my waist and walk into my bedroom. Like I predicted a bright colored staring Tris is looking at me with breakfast on the bed and in her hand. I stare at her for a minute, almost like our eyes were talking and then realize I only have a towel on, although it doesn't make me nervous, I can see it makes her a little bit uncomfortable. Once we greet each other she surprisingly hugs me, and I can see it brings a jolt of electricity in both of us. It almost makes me want to just through her on the bed. But I control the wanting and decide I should get dress since it is probably scaring her. Gosh I'm madly in love with her.

**Tris POV**

After the amazingly romantic night I had with Tobias last night. I decided I would get us breakfast and surprise him in his apartment. I quickly snuck out of Christina's and I temporary apartment (since we have been living together since Initiation) before Christina wakes up and stops me. I haven't told her that Tobias asked me to move in with him, hopefully she will be thrilled but I'm not quite sure, it might be breaking some sort of 'girl rule'. I walk down towards the pit where the cafeteria is; I grab a black tray and get Pancakes and Orange Juice. We usually eat muffins but this is a special occasion!

Tray of delicious food in hand, I walk towards Tobias apartment door and fumble around in my bag for a key. I finally find it and I turned the door to let myself in. I walk into the bedroom and notice the bed is empty and the shower is on. I place the tray on the bed and I start to walk out of the room to leave Tobias some privacy to change. Half a second later, before I can reach the door, Tobias comes out of the shower with gorgeously glistering wet hair and only a towel around his waist showing his godlike abs and toned handsome body. I go bright red because he notices I am staring at his abs and body. He walks up to me slowly without saying a word and whispers in my ear.

'See something you like?' I blush and look down and he picks with his finger my chin up so I am forced to stare into his beautiful eyes and he kisses my cheek.

'Morning Tobias' I say in a seductive tone in his ear.

'Morning Beautiful, how are you today?'

'I'm fantastic, I thought we could have breakfast' I hug him and suddenly from touching his tone naked-with a towel- body a burst of electricity shocks through me. I can feel it went through him too. All this time he is still in just a towel- not that I mind- but I'm just not sure where it will go to.

'Let me get dress' he says

'You don't have too' I say almost pleadingly, he smirks and we both smile.

I wait for him to get dress which doesn't take long and he comes and sits on the bed with me. He wears a tight black top that shows off his muscles perfectly and shorts.

'You didn't have to do this' He says gesturing to the food.

'Yes I did, it's a small thank you for last night, but it is only half of the thank you'

'And what is the other half?' He asks curiously.

'This' I lean over and kiss him on the lips, he didn't even feel off-guard, it was like he knew I was going to kiss him- well I do kiss him a lot. Before I could do anything else, he wipes whipped cream on my ear from the pancake. I pull back having a mock hurt expression on my face, he laughs that extremely cute laugh that I love and I spray him with whipped cream all over his face. This time what took him by surprise was that I was licking the cream of his cheek and lips. The next thing I knew he was tickling me and I jumped trying to get away but his muscular toned arms grabbed me around the waist not letting me free. I then with one free hand reached out for the whipped cream on the half eaten pancake and sprayed it all in his face. He didn't move his arms but he loosen his grip and I was able to free myself and I ran from the bedroom giggling madly knowing Tobias would follow me. I quickly went to the fridge and got whatever I could which happened to be more whipped cream and I grabbed some flour from the counter of Tobias small kitchen. A food fight was brewing between Tobias and I and I couldn't stop laughing. He stepped one step towards me approximately a meter away from me and my whipped cream guns. He also was holding whipped cream bottles somehow and for some odd reason he had loads in his fridge. We sprayed at each other screaming when we got hit, I'm sure with this much noise someone would come in to soon to be our apartment.

'Come on Tris, you know you don't want to get more food all over your clothes, put the cream down' Tobias said slowly.

'Never!' I shouted and sprayed even more soon we both had our breakfast down our clothes and flour and whipped cream all over the apartment but we couldn't care less. I stepped closer to him until we were breathing in the same air, he then pressed me up against the side of the small kitchen and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Behind me was the counter with a bunch of strawberries on it , I picked up one and put some cream on it and put it in Tobias mouth who bit a part of it then gave it to me. I kissed him and pulled him even closer if it was even possible-hip to hip -smiling while kissing him. Putting my arms around his neck and playing with his hair-full of flour- I kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and I felt so secure, he started kissing my neck and I close my eyes, I was living in paradise. We kissed on the lips again passionately, lovingly. I place my hand under his shirt which because of the flour was now white. 'Tobias your top is filthy!' I said into his ear. He then smirked. Leaving me completely bewildered why he smirked.

**A/N Originally, this chapter was 2000+ words long so I decided to make two parts. If i can get more reviews I will post Part Two in a couple of hours if not Part Two will be out tomorrow! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4 Part Two

**Chapter 4 Part 2 -Tobias POV **

After playfully putting whipped cream onto Tris' ears our breakfast turned into a food fight and my apartment is where the battle would take place. My hair is full of flour and whipped cream and my shirt is no longer black, it's white. I look at Tris and realize how attractive she looks despite her hair, face, shirt and pretty much the rest of her covered in whipped cream. But that's the thing about being in Dauntless, your aiming has to perfect.

She pulls me extremely close and kisses me. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and I sit her on the counter and the kissing intensifies, Tris picks up a strawberry from the counter slowly bringing it to my lips I bite it and Tris bites the other half, I press my lips against the strawberry and her lips the juice now dripping out of the sweet fruit making our kiss taste like strawberries.

I'm losing my self-control.

She is so beautiful and magical, she is making my crazy. She slowly glides her hand under my shirt, electricity strikes though me, so do nerves.

She whispers in my ear 'Tobias your top is filthy!' to which I smirk and respond:

'It's extremely filthy,' I agree with a hint of sarcasm. Whispering in her ear seductively I say 'I think we will have to do without it.'

And in one swift motion I took my shirt off. Her hand, still placed at the bottom of my back slides to the front of my body, she looks at me stunned, but with pure love and desire in her eyes.

'Better?' I ask Tris, smirking.

'Much,' she responded nervously. She then kissed my lips, my throat, my neck and carried on down until my belly button. I was exploding inside, she-it- felt amazing. I was living in paradise and I could see she was too. Kissing for what felt like decades made me oblivious to any noises outside.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I nearly screamed and jumped away from Tris with anger. Why do all the good things have to be interrupted?

'I'll get it.' I tell Tris, trying to stay calm. What we were doing before we got rudely interrupted was amazing. The people who knocked better be worth it.

Reluctantly and aggressively, I open the door. To my surprise, four friends of mine stood in front of me with worried expressions on their faces. I stare harshly at Zeke, Uriah, Will and Christina, waiting –impatiently- for them to start talking. Anger starts burning in my eyes. They must have sensed or rather even heard our little food fight because immediately they start talking over each other. Uncomfortableness surrounds me as I embarrassingly realize I don't have a shirt on. And they laugh clearly realizing they have interrupted something. They laugh louder once they have studied me more and realize I am full to the brim with flour and whipped cream. To Will and Christina their old intimidating instructor has got cream slowly dripping down the side of his face and that must be hilarious! But in my mind anger engulfed me and angry thoughts of what I would have found hilarious right now was not in their best interest. So I decided to keep them oblivious to those things and proceed trying to get them to stop talking and ask.

'What do you want?' I ask annoyed in my Four intimidating instructor voice. I turn my head slowly so my gesture is unnoticeable and see Tris hiding herself her arms hugging her legs - still sitting on the counter-from her friends, bright red, embarrassed. She looks much worse than me.

'We heard all the screaming we had no idea what was happing and Christina noticed Tris wasn't in their apartment, we thought you guys were having an argument. But uh…it doesn't look like..uh.. you were.' Zeke says stuttering.

I answer extremely seriously 'No we were having a very pleasant food fight'

'Can I join?' Uriah asks, excitingly. Of course Uriah wants to play its Uriah.

'I think we all want to,' Says Will laughing. Suddenly all the uncomfortableness of me not having a shirt on disappears.

'Another time guys, it's nearly 9 and we need to do some things today since we will be working in a few days.' I say bothered, but I don't want to be rude.

'Fine, we will arrange one another time then Four, see you later!' Zeke says winking and they all leave. Honestly I'm thrilled they didn't come in, I want to be alone with Tris. I close the door and turn to Tris. She is laughing quietly.

'Typical Dauntless wanting to join a couple's food fight,' Tris says

'It's in our nature,' we both laugh. I gaze at her as she laughs, her beautiful eyes crinkling at the edges; I am so madly in love with her. I walk back over to wear she is sitting on the counter; before I get there she slides down off the counter and walks to me. A bubble of disappointment surrounds me.

For the first time in ages, I look around my apartment, it is an absolute mess. Tris follows my gaze and notices it's a mess as well.

'Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make that much mess!'

I chuckle 'Don't you be sorry about anything.'

'We should probably clean it up.'

'Ok, ok just let me kiss my girlfriend!' I walk close to her, hoping to resume what we were just doing.

'Your girlfriend who smells now of whipped cream and flour.' She says after I kiss her, she places her hand on my chest.

'I like the smell.' I pause, I don't want her to go but I say 'You can use my shower if you want, I will start cleaning up.'

'Thank you, but I should at least clean up first then take a shower' I chuckle and quietly say:

'Your Abnegation side is showing Tris.'

'So is yours Tobias.' We laugh and I kiss her cheek.

For a moment that feels like decades we lean into each other's embrace; gazing into each other eyes and then we start tidying up with occasional kisses when we cross paths. After a twenty-five minutes there is no flour nor cream or any food at all in sight only on each other. The place looks clean now.

Tris wonders off to go in the shower and I lie on the couch remembering the moment of us on the counter. Love and worry fill my thoughts, it was so romantic but it's the most intimidate we have ever been. My thoughts then wonder off. What we just had done was the furthest we have ever gone but had she wanted to go further? Would she want to?

Then there was a high-pitched scream and an ear-splitting 'BANG' from outside my apartment door.

Gunshot.

**A/N oooo Who got shot?! Who pulled the trigger?! That's a secret I'll never tell! Next Chapter on Friday unless I am persuaded otherwise ;) Thank you to all my followers! You are the best! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonus chapter for all my amazing reviews, thank you!**

**Tobias POV **

_Then there was a high pitched scream and an ear-splitting 'BANG' from outside my apartment door._

_Gunshot._

The sound bewilders me as soon as I hear it, I'm immune to hearing the crack and rattle of a gun that is far away being in Dauntless, but the sound of the gun going off bursts through my ears as if I was standing right next to it. I jump off the couch and run to the door screaming for Tris to get out of the shower. Half a minute later Tris is out of the shower dressed and running towards the door like me. I swing open the door and race down the hallway to where I heard the close gunshot.

My heart pounds to the beat of my feet, racing over the hard cold concrete ground in the corridor. I sprint faster with curiosity and fear taking over. What if it was Uriah or Zeke? Will or Christina? Someone else I know well? I ran like death was chasing me.

Abruptly, I stop and Tris runs straight into my back.

We had reached the crime scene.

His blood was encircled around his dead body, a half –dried stream of crimson blood poured out of his mouth. His body laid in a way that I could not tell who the face belong to. His shirt was ripped apart and he lay in a pool of his own crimson blood. I examine the dark corridor around me, Dauntless members of all ages start to flood out of their apartments around me to investigate the disturbing, ear-splitting sound that we all should be used to. That's the thing about a gun, sometimes even if a person is experienced it can still affect you mentally and sometimes physically.

I step around the corpse noticing the clean bullet hole in the top of the man's head. His body lays motionless and white: all colour drained from his face. I step even closer to realize who the person is.

Max.

Max: the Dauntless Leader, dead? _This can't be right_ I think to myself, he was a good person! Or was he?

Since I am an instructor I can usually tell wither a gunshot has hesitation in it or simply if the person holding the deathly object has lack of skills. This one seemed keen to make the helpless victim dead. Who would want to kill someone so badly?

But then again there's an old saying about those who cannot remember the past being condemned to repeat it. But those of us who refuse to forget the past are condemned to relieve it.

Revenge is a dish best served cold_. _A cold blooded murderer more like.

I look up at Tris in shock as she realizes as well that it is Max. We stare stunned at each other not speaking.

'Four! What on earth happened?!' Zeke shouts from a far jogging up to the scene just like Tris and I did.

'It's Max,' I pause 'He's dead.'

Shock punches Zeke in the face. He stands there, mouth slightly open, body unmoving and staring at me and the corpse wide-eyed.

'Who killed him?! Did you?' Zeke says regaining his voice.

'No,' I say forcefully, quite hurt that he would think I would kill Max for no reason. 'I am not sure who did. I only heard the noise of the gun being shot, which was all.' As soon as I explain myself to Zeke, many Dauntless members come rushing over. Some of which I don't know. I stand up over the crowd which is expanding with extra members every minute each one having shock creep over their face. They are used to deaths; it is Dauntless after all, but not one like this. One where a leader gets killed right in the middle of a corridor, which has I'm sure cameras and witnesses. I look upwards towards the hidden cameras that only a handful of people know about, both camera lenses are broken.

That is not a good sign.

The crowd starts whispering over each other and I can't stand it, I gaze over to Tris and she nods.

'Everyone listen up!' I pause and they all go dead silent 'Max has been shot,' I shout over the crowd in my intimidating Four voice. 'And unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it. Max lived a fulfilling and action-packed fearless life; he was a good man and a good leader. It is not right for him to die so young' I look at Tris and notice she is smiling so I go on. I suddenly remember something. 'In Dauntless we believe in facing fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity. This is what Max has done, showing us that whatever he died for was to show that he believed that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action!' An extremely loud roar escapes all the members in the crowd around me. The atmosphere has changed entirely in a spilt second because of the bravery Max had, even though no one knows why he actually died or who killed him. 'Immediately we will find out who killed our magnificent leader! And that person will be put to death!' I continue. They all shout and bang any object they can find and eventually start departing from the corridor after a glancing at Max's corpse.

'Quite a leader Four,' Tris says to me as she walks closer to me. I laugh. Zeke, Uriah, Will and Christina walk towards us.

'Wow Four that was quite a speech,' Zeke says, I nod giving him my gratitude.

'Tris what on earth are you wearing?!' Christina asks Tris. After Tris rushed out of the shower she only had time to put on some jogging black shorts and my long black top. She blushed out of embarrassment.

'I heard the gunshot and quickly came out of the shower because I was worried about Four and I quickly grabbed the first thing I saw Christina!' Tris says defensively.

Then I remember our little food fight prior Max's death and I remembered I hadn't showered. Thankfully I had put a clean tee-shirt on and most of the flour in my hair was removed when I put my hands in it, but I still looked a mess. We stand a few feet away from Max's corpse because it, in all honestly, smells disgusting. I listen to Tris talk to Christina, Will, Uriah and Zeke while I watch some people in black hoods- that cover their face- take away Max's body and clean up the mess. I slowly drift into a daze, not listening to any conversation.

**Tris POV **

Horrified at some of today events, I glumly start talking to Christina, Will, Uriah and Zeke after they walk towards us. I am so ecstatic and proud of Tobias, he stood up in front of everyone and made a speech which meant a great deal to the members of Dauntless who looked up to Max and respected him. Standing awkwardly in a pair of jogging shorts and Tobias' long big black top, I blush out of embarrassment when Christina mentions my clothes. I stare at Tobias he still has a few bits of food on him, but not noticeable if you weren't staring. I see Tobias go off into a gaze watching these men in black hoods -hiding their face- take Max's body away; it reminds me a lot of my fear landscape. I take Tobias hand and he snaps out of his daze and looks at me.

'Christina, can I talk to you in half an hour? I want to discuss with you something in private,' I ask knowing I haven't told her about me moving in with Tobias.

'Yes sure,' she replies. 'See you then! Come on Will let's go' With that, the four of them left, leaving Tobias and I alone.

'Come on then let's get the rest of that whipped cream off you,' I whisper to Tobias trying to distract him from the events that just happened. He laughs.

'Maybe you can help me get it off?' He winks and I laugh and we walk hand-in-hand back to his apartment.

'Wow' is the first thing I say once I enter Tobias's apartment. 'That was an eventful morning' I continue.

'It certainly was' Tobias responds glumly. Sort off exhausted, we slump down on the loveseat couch, processing the events that just happened in silence. I put my feet up and snuggle up to him.

'The food fight was definitely fun, but uh Max's death not so much' Tobias nods and kisses my cheek. 'Who do you think killed him?' I continue

'That is a question that has been pondering my mind ever since we found him; it's got to be out of revenge'

'Possibly, who has he wronged in the past? Maybe if we know that we will be able to figure out who killed him'

'Yes, we will need to investigate'

'I agree' we sit there silently both consumed in thoughts. I then break the silence and I say:

'Tobias I'm going to get change, and you need to shower!' He laughs and I kiss him. Just as I am about to get up and leave to get dress he pulls me back into his lap and starts kissing me again. My thoughts wonder off to the moment when we were making out on the counter.

He kisses my sensitive spot on the side of my neck, and I try to convince myself that I could just stay in his embrace forever when I interrupt us kissing yet again.

'I really need to go now' He doesn't seem to be listening, he kisses me again and our kiss intensifies his hands moves to my back under my shirt and slides up giving me chills. Suddenly he reaches my bra strap and is about to take it off.

'Tobias!' I shout and I jump out of his lap, he looks at me in shock.

'Don't do that to me! I have to go now' I shout angrily, he has a look on shock and surprise on his face.

'I'm so sorry Tris, I didn't mean too…' He says stuttering. 'I just got carried away' He finishes.

I walk into the bedroom and change into normal clothes, a couple minutes later I walk back out and Tobias is sitting on the couch with his hands covering his face.

'Look, I'm not angry just you got carried away, I need to see Christina now. Go get in the shower, I'll see you in the Pit' I say pleasantly and kiss his cheek, only his cheek.

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Confused thoughts fly through my head. Why did I push him away? Why did I snap at him? It's not like I was angry knowing that he wanted me it just seemed ... Like he was rushing it. I reach Christina's door and try to set aside my confusion and worries, no need for them right now. I knock twice because I don't want to walk into someone half naked for the second time this morning.

'It's me, Tris!' I shout

'It's open!' she shouts

I open the door and enter the room, it's a smaller room from the one I have just been in and it has makeup and hair products everywhere something you will never find in Tobias apartment.

'Christina I need to tell you something' I begin, I'm really not sure how I should explain. She comes and sits with me on her bed and I start explaining 'I know this isn't a great time with Max sudden death but' I pause and she looks at me

'Go on' she says encouragingly.

'The other day, Tobias arranged this most amazing romantic date, we went outside the compound to this spot where you could see the beautiful sunset, we had a picnic and champagne and Christina he said he loves me!'

'What did you say back?!' She said happily and excitedly at the same time

'I said I love him back!' Now we were both smiling.

'There was another thing; he asked… he asked me to move in with him. And I said… yes. I'm sorry I know you wanted to get an apartment together but I love Tobias and I want to spend the rest of my life with him'

'Tris that is so romantic! I'm so happy for you!'

'You're not mad?'

'No, I understand and besides I might move in with Will, but that might be too much, we haven't said we love each other yet, although I know I love him.' She pauses. 'I'm so happy for you!' She exclaims.

'Thank you!' I pull her into a friendly hug and we laugh together since I'm from Abnegation and I don't hug a lot.

'On another note, you got all that flour out?' I laugh and blush in embarrassment.

'How much did you hear?' I ask her.

'Well what you were saying not a lot, just there was loads of screaming and laughing, Zeke thought you were doing it. We all thought it when Four opened the door shirtless'

'We were not!' I almost scream in embarrassment.

'haha don't worry Tris, we know you weren't but it did raise some eyebrows when we saw Four shirtless, dam he is good looking.' I glare at her.

'Oh come on even Zeke thinks he is good looking, Four choose you Tris don't forget that' that made me think, why would he choose me? Out of all the other girls… Suddenly I'm taking into a daze and Christina has to snap her fingers to bring me back into reality.

'We better go, we have to go to the Pit now, and I'm meeting Four.' I say

'Ok let's walk together.' She grabs her jacket and we make our way to the Pit.

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Christina rumbles on about something-probably something girly- and I zoom out, nodding my head ever so often so she thinks I am listening to her. I am startled when I see a black silhouette standing in the dark shadows surrounding the pit. I stare at it intensely trying to figure out who exactly it is; Tobias has stood in the dark shadows like that before. I tell Christina that I will meet with her in a couple of minutes and I wonder off to this mystery silhouette standing in the darkness.

Her icy cold hands wrap around my neck, suffocating me. She pulls me away from the pit pushing me against the wall. I can't breathe. My head throbs and my heart pounds she chucks my head against the concrete cold wall. Black spots appear in my vision and I am holding on to my last breath. I try to scream but I can't. My eyes burn with tears as I wait for my impending doom, all I can see is straight hair. Then my vision is gone. And she whispers in my ear:

'You saw what I did to Max; I can easily do that to you. Don't get in the way.'

And the familiar voice is gone.

I drift off, unconscious.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry about the lack of updates!**

**Tris POV **

_And the familiar voice is gone. _

_I drift off, unconscious._

I wake to bright lights. My eyes flutter open, but then I realize the shimmering lights are to blazing for my liking. I shut my eyes as tightly as a drowning man clutching on to a branch for dear life. I hear a sudden movement and then a soothing calm voice:

'Tris, open your eyes'

I do as I am commanded. My eyes study my surroundings: _Where am I?_ Around me Dauntless doctors swarm around patients like bees serving their queens, racing to aid the life of others. I start sitting up as I see a familiar man looking towards me. My heart races a bit faster than usual-like it always does when I see him.

'Tobias' I whisper as I am in a big room full of patients. However the curtain around my bed and Tobias' chair gives us privacy. I look to my left and laugh at the heart rate monitor beeping a lot faster because he is so close to me.

'Tris! Thank god your awake, I was so worried' He says taking my hand in his.

'How long was I asleep? Where am I? What on earth happened?' I ask Tobias, rubbing my head with my hand as I suddenly recall the events of this morning. His facial expression becomes serious and he looks straight into my eyes, brushing my hair away from my face.

'You were attacked. You are in the infirmary and you were asleep for 6 hours' I make a shock look on my face and Tobias continues 'I went to go apologize to you after what I did before, I saw Christina and she said you thought you saw me near the corridor. She obviously thought this was odd, so we both went to were you went off to. I heard a scream and I ran faster with Christina straight on my heals and I saw you unconscious and I sprinted faster than the speed of light carrying you in my arms to the infirmary and here we are.' He pauses 'I never saw your attacker'

I pause, taking and processing all the information Tobias just gave me.

'It was a girl.' I state without explaining.

'What?' Tobias asks confused.

'My attacker, she was a girl, she had long hair.'

'Do you remember anything else?'

I search my brain for anything that would be remotely worthwhile. Then her words hit me:

'She said…' I pause trembling. Tobias while sitting on my hospital bed picks my chin up with his finger so I have to look into his dreamy eyes.

'It's okay Tris, tell me what she said'

I gather my courage. 'She said: 'You saw what I did to Max, I can easily do that to you, don't get in the way'

A ton of expression hit Tobias' face as soon as my sentence leaves my trembling mouth and injured body. Shock, anger, hurt and a hell of a lot more. Tobias is speechless, his mouth dropping to the floor and staring wide-eyed at me. Before Tobias can say anything, my doctor comes in.

'Ah fantastic, Miss Prior you are awake' Sometimes I wish it was Mrs Eaton not Miss Prior- wait did I just say that?!

'Miss Prior' He says gently again, trying to grab my attention. He is a calm, gentle looking man with what I can see only a snake tattoo behind his right ear. I scan his face, he resembles someone who is too peaceful for a Dauntless, as well as he looks like he is in his middle 50's because I can see some grey in his hair; he holds a clipboard in front of him.

'How are her injuries?' Tobias asks, regaining his voice.

'Miss Prior has nothing we can't treat, her injuries aren't anything too serious, luckily you found her, Mr Four before her attacker could do anything worst. She has some damage to her head which will require 6 stitches'

'Thank you doctor' Tobias says calmly. 'How long will she have to stay in here?' He continues

'Until the end of today, after her stiches she will be able to go home, she will need to come back in 2 weeks though, for a check-up.' Relief surrounds me, there is nothing I want more than to snuggle up to Tobias and relax.

I slowly shut my eyes as I suddenly become tired.

'Be brave' he whispers

The last thing I see is Tobias' dreamy blue eyes.

**XPAGEBREAKX**

I reopen my eyes again and I am in a different room, I turn my head slightly and see a 'Fear God Alone' painting on the wall. I smile to myself, I am home.

'Tobias?' I barely whisper to a shadow in the bathroom. He turns the tap off and walks into the room.

'Tris' He whispers back and walks up to me kissing me on my cheek. 'How are you feeling?' He asks, pulling my hair out of my face, stroking my cheek gently.

'Fine, my head hurts a bit though' I place my hand on my head, noticing 6 stitches.

'The stitches went well, you are a strong woman as always' I smile and gesture for him to sit with me. He wraps his arms around my waist and we slowly drift off, falling asleep together.

**Tobias POV**

The next morning I lie awake in bed with Tris, her head leaning on my chest and a smile on her face, she seems so peaceful. While she was asleep I went to Christina to ask if she had seen who had hurt Tris. Even though she was extremely concerned, she didn't know anything about Tris' attacker. Disappointed, I walk back to my apartment and lie down next to Tris. It doesn't take long until she is awake.

'How are you feeling?' I ask Tris as soon as her beautiful striking grey/blue eyes flutter open.

'With you in my arms, I always feel amazing' I laugh, a deep laugh, she smiles and kisses me.

'Are you able to get up, we need to go down to the Pit to tell some leaders along with all the new members of Dauntless your sleeping accommodation'

'Yes I know' She pauses, thinking about something 'Isn't it usually Max that does that? Now that he is dead, who is going to take over?' I pause for a second; I think she is implying I should take over. 'Come on Tobias, you know how you can transform Dauntless if you were a leader'

'For now, all we have to worry about is your safety; we need to find out who killed Max. Dauntless is not safe if your attacker is roaming around us every single day, you never know we could be walking by your attacker every day and not realize it.' I answer not wanting to carry on in the subject of being a leader.

'By the way, you missed Max's Funeral when you were in the hospital. I'm surprise you didn't wake because of the noise!' She nods and I continue 'I'll get breakfast, you get ready and I'll meet you down in the Pit.'

'Okay' Is all Tris whispers, I walk out of the apartment to give Tris privacy.

**TRIS POV**

I'm greeted by a smiling Tobias. Honestly this boy never stops smiling in front of me. We stand with all the new Dauntless Members and some members and leaders in the Pit. Eric is at the front along with some of the other leaders; they are talking intensely, what about I'm not sure. Me being Divergent pop into my head, but I shake the feeling off. Hopefully they aren't talking about Divergent people. I can't be found out, not now. Life is too pleasant with Tobias now.

'If you keep smiling your face will go sore' I Whisper into Tobias' ear since Christina and Will is next to me.

'So? Why can't I smile to my amazing girlfriend?' I laugh, I don't think I'm amazing 'And don't deny it, to me you are amazing' He continues, I am suddenly reminded about what Christina said: _he chose you._

'Thank you' is all I say. We are interrupted by Eric and several other Dauntless members banging their fists on whatever solids they could find.

'Listen up!' Eric shouts grimly 'New members you all need to go to Jack over there and sign up your living accommodation!' He pauses searching the room, his eyes land on me for a split second and I shiver. 'Tonight we will feast to celebrate Max's life.' He continues almost spitting out the words as if they were venom.

He finishes his sentence and a massive roar of cheering and banging erupt in the Pit along with massive chanting off: 'Max! Max! Max!' I tell Tobias I am going over on my own and Christina follows. We both get in line, her discussing about something girly, and the next thing we knew, we were next.

'Names?' Jack said, he is a good looking boy, not nearly as good looking as Tobias but he had dark brown eyes and brown hair and a sweet smile. He looks up from his table and form and starts staring at me which makes my extremely uncomfortable.

'Tris and Christina' Christina says pointing at both of us.

'Yes I remember that name, Tris' He says ignoring Christina, not removing his eye-contact from me. 'You were first in your ranking weren't you?'

'As a matter of a fact I was' I say irritated, I long to be back in Tobias' arms.

'Want to go out tonight? You doing anything?' He asks winking. I am horrified one because I have Tobias as a boyfriend that would beat the crap out of anyone but also because I don't understand that I am someone who someone else would like to go out with. Christina laughs which makes my nearly laugh.

'Yes I am going to be with my boyfriend, Four. Now if you don't mind I would like to say my sleeping accommodation' I spit the last part like venom.

'Your boyfriend is Four?' He asks worryingly and gulping at the same time. Frustration and anger is rising up in my body like vomit. I know ache for Tobias laugh and smile and arms around me. Christina who hasn't articulated any sort of words, regains her voice and says laughing:

'It doesn't matter if she is dating Four or not, if he even heard you ask Tris out, he would beat the crap out of you and you know that. Honestly boy, you should have waited until she said where she was living'

I turn towards Christina slowly, being the ex-Candor she is you could tell I was agitated. 'Thank you' I whisper to her. Frustrated, I turn my attention back to Jack and in a demanding voice I say 'Getting to the point, I am moving in with Four so you can put _that_ on your form.' Emphasizing the _that _and pointing rudely at his form. I turn around forcefully and I quickly glimpse at him, noticing that he is staring wide eyed at me, I hear Christina tell him how she will be in her own apartment and we shuffle back to Tobias.

I stop dead in my tracks.

Already bothered, I look up to Tobias to find that he is with another very pretty girl. I scan the room quickly; almost no one is in the pit.

'Come on Four, you don't want that unattractive skank, you can have me.' This girl says moving closer to him, pressing her body onto his, he steps back.

'You're the one that is the unattractive skank, get away from me!' He shouts and steps away by a huge amount from the girl- causing people to stare at him. 'You're lucky I don't hit girls because you would have a massive bruise on your face right now.' He spits out the words.

I decide it is the perfect time to step in. 'I on the other hand, have no issues with hitting girls, get away from my boyfriend, you skank.' I step closer to her and punch her hard in the face, making blood drip down her nose. I'm absolutely positive her nose is broken. She falls to the ground horrified with a loud 'THUMP'. I take a look at my swollen and bruised knuckles, rubbing them over; I can't ignore the fact that it felt amazing punching her. I suddenly have a bolt of adrenalin. It's in these moments which I realize I am perfect for Dauntless.

With that, Christina, Tobias and I walk out of the pit and towards our apartments, before we turn the corner to go to the corridor to our apartments; Tobias holds my hands, his thumb circulating my hand, making me shiver. He leans down to me and whispers:

'That was amazing'

His mouth touches my ear, making me shiver and giggle at the same time. I love the effect he has on me.


	8. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the lack of updates! **

**TRIS POV**

_He leans down to me and whispers:_

'_That was amazing' _

_His mouth touches my ear, making me shiver and giggle at the same time. I love the effect he has on me._

We walk for several long moments, Tobias arms swaying, simultaneously, back and forth brushing against mine. At the slightest touch he can make me shiver, he can make my heart miss a beat just by smiling.

Christina, Tobias and I walk to the dark dormitories; we share moments of silence together; each person desperately thinking about the past events that have taken place in the last couple of days. We enter the dark dorm the rotten smell creeping into my nose; I forgot how horrible sleeping here was. I step over to my bed and Christina goes to hers to gather her last item she left in here, I look to my left and see Al's old bed, a slash of guilt strikes through my body almost like a real whip. Tobias notices my look of guilt on my face because he pulls me into a hug and whisper 'it's okay' into my ear. But it is really not okay.

Since the incident of my attack, I haven't been spending any time in the dormitories; they remind me of weak Abnegation Beatrice not strong Divergent Tris. Christina grabs her one item she left in the dorm and we all head to Christina's and my temporary apartment. We got a temporary one because the leaders announced it was going to take a while to get everyone's apartments sorted.

Tobias picks up my small box which has all the new things that Christina made me buy and the rest of my belongings. Awkwardly, I say goodbye to Christina and Tobias and I make our way back to his apartment, his big shoulders leaning from side to side as he turns the corner while my non-stilt-like legs seem to carry me from Christina's apartment to Tobias; mechanically in motion, one leg thrusting forward as the other tries, rhythmically, to catch up.

His soft but manly hands grazes over the keyhole, words do not form in his mouth but his eyes-not breaking contact from mine-speak for him, the longing to kiss me. I reach up, standing on my tiptoes as Tobias' bends his neck slightly and kisses me lightly. I run my hands through his hair; we break apart staring into each other's eyes until he finally unlocks the door and pulls me into the room.

Tobias switches on the bulb and the light bounces off the room like a bag of jelly babies being vigorously shaken, he takes my hand to his mouth and lightly kisses it, I blush.

'Welcome to this extraordinary apartment' he says in a sarcastic tone.

I lean close to him and lightly peck his lips with a kiss, we barely close our eyes and I can see all the love in them as he searches my face in between lightly kissing me again. He places his fingers on my shoulder and starts softly running his fingers down my arm, it sends chills down my body. We break apart and stare into each other's eyes for a while.

'Do you ever think it would be better if we moved into a new apartment together?' I ask completely serious, he smiles.

'There is nothing I want to do more; I'll ask the person in charge of apartments' He replies which makes me giggle. I can't believe it, it is only Tobias that makes me giggle! I act like such a girly girl around him! I suddenly enter a trance of thoughts and Tobias pulls me into a kiss and asks me what I am thinking about.

'Us' I whisper back to him his ear.

'Me too' he replies.

I walk into the bedroom and he quickly follows after I pick up my small box. The room, just like the rest of the apartment is colourless and metal is evident in the room. I start unpacking my clothes from my little box which Tobias helps.

'Let me get that for you' he says gesturing to my small box full of clothes.

'Thank you' I say a little tired from moving the boxes beforehand. I unpack my small box and bag, Tobias helps, until Tobias finds something I want no one ever and I mean EVER to see.

Upon inspecting the mystery item of clothing, the biggest grin grows on Tobias' face, smiling broadly, showing his gorgeous teeth, Tobias's picks up the open black bag. In his hand lays a black sexy thong with a bit of cheetah print on the side and a black lace bra. Christina made me purchase it, persuading me Tobias would love it, noticing the outrageous grin on Tobias' face you can she, she is right.

'These are nice. Why haven't I seen these on you before?' He says trying to be casual but a massive grin can't disappear from his face now.

'Christina persuaded me to get them! I definitely do not wear them!' I snatch them out of his hands, embarrassment creeping up on my face, making me blush deeper.

'I happen to think you would look astonishing in them' he replies winking.

Ignoring his comment, I force myself to think that I wouldn't look like a baby if I ever do wear them, then again the chances of me wearing the underwear is like the chances of meeting my favourite celebrity- fairly low. I continue to unpack until my small box until it is empty; I then chuck it to the side.

Intensely, I spring on Tobias wrapping my legs around his waist, kissing him passionately but somewhat aggressively. He slides his hand underneath my shirt and on my hips, his hands stay there knowing I wouldn't like it if they went anywhere else. We are inches away from the bed so Tobias sits down, sliding me down carefully on top of him, straddling him. He returns the kiss and takes my hand with his and puts it underneath his shirt. Wanting grows inside of me and I am brave and rip of his tight black shirt. I see him smirking just like he did earlier this morning.

'You look a lot better without it' I say and its true his abs are to die for and his defined arms-oh my god. I sit on his lap now kissing his neck and shoulders gasping for breaths while he slides his arm up my back. In one swift motion he takes my top off revealing my black bra and we sit there not laying down just enjoying each other company. He kisses my neck and he sends chills down my body again.

'I love you Tobias'

I love you too' He says and I smile in between kisses.

'Maybe we can do something special tomorrow' He suggests

'Maybe' I reply teasing him. I hear a discreet noise outside the bedroom and I'm sure it is just one of our friends.

I don't pay attention to it.

I focus on my beautiful boyfriend kissing him passionately; I don't think he heard the discreet noise either because he keeps kissing me, looking lovingly at me. Suddenly the door bursts open and to my astonishment the one person I thought I would never see in my life again, the one person who I thought hates me because I hate his faction is standing in the doorway with a look of horror on his face.

Caleb.

**Caleb Caleb Caleb! Why is he here?! I will post next chapter today I promise! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Tris POV A/N Two chapters in one day! Enjoy! Bound to be mistakes so sorry! **

_Suddenly the door bursts open and to my astonishment the one person I thought I would never see in my life again, the one person who I thought hates me because I hate his faction is standing in the doorway with a look of horror on his face._

_Caleb._

Caleb is in my bedroom. Caleb looks furious. Tobias is shirtless. I am shirtless.

I am sitting on Tobias' lap.

I flounder for words, something to express my shock that courses through me, but nothing comes. Hurriedly, I rapidly jump of Tobias fasting than a speeding bullet, receiving my shirt from the floor while grabbing Tobias' shirt so he can put it on.

A flabbergasted mute Tobias jumps up with a look of rage on his face.

Caleb looks worst.

Much worst.

Caleb's normally calm and intelligent-looking demeanor rapidly changes in front of my eyes, his face expressing all sorts of emotion- Anger, frustration, shock- His nostrils flaring, eyes flashing and mouth quivering. Slurring words come out of his mouth -which is the same color as his bright red face- unlike his normal overemphasized and precise words the words are full of hate.

'BEATRICE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? WHO THE HELL IS THIS? WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT?!' Caleb shouts furiously pulling me away from Tobias. Protectively, Tobias stands in front of me, to prevent any other contact with my brother.

'He is my BOYFRIEND! What the hell are you doing in my room?' I shout just as loud as he.

'Who are you Erudite?!' Tobias' asks furiously.

'I am Beatrice's brother! Did she not mention me?' Caleb explodes

'Why would I want to mention you?! You're the one that shouted at me when I came to see you in Erudite!' I screech. Tobias turns his head to me, looking with a slightly shock expression at me since I never told him I went to see my brother.

Caleb starts howling on about how I'm his sister, faction before blood comes into my mind and how I'm Dauntless and then he starts scowling at the fact that I didn't have a shirt on. I didn't take any notice; I couldn't care less if he was furious. I just want him to disappear. He approaches Tobias and tries to punch him in the face, to Caleb's horror Tobias catches his fist in his hands before he is able to do any harm. He refuses to fight a week person, but he will defend himself if he has too. At that moment I am suddenly curious why he is here and how he got in.

'Why are you here?' I spit out.

'I have some news from Abnegation, from our family. Oh, and If you are wondering, it was extremely easy to get in, Dauntless needs to step ups its security. I used a hair clip to unlock your door!' A bubble of interest courses through me, I notice Tobias' is curious now too, despite that Caleb just came bursting in without any warning. I gesture for Caleb to sit in the living room, he does so however just before exiting the room he glances to his left, and to my horror he finds my black lacy underwear which moments before I put on the floor. Noticeable vomit rising up in his mouth, he gives Tobias and I a horribly look of disgust. I am mortified.

Apprehensively, Caleb sits down on old black couch in the living room and we join him, his erudite eyes scan the room, taking in information, not speaking. I begin becoming impatience, Tobias' starts tapping his foot and I stare intensely at him. His Erudite eyes finishes searching the room and lands on me. A look of annoyance is evident on my face, anger is still evident on his, thankfully and fortunately calmness and anticipation surrounds us more than anger.

Caleb's eyes beam at me, he inhales then exhales then in a calm voice he says:

'Mum is in hospital in Abnegation.'

My unmoving body goes slack; my mouth sinks to the floor- _what does this mean?_ I open my mouth to speak but shut it forcefully. Millions of conclusions pop into my head, some with horrific results. I can' lose my mother, I just simply can't.

'She had a heart fibrillation, her heart was racing all over the place, the doctors had to work fast, they stopped her heart for a split second and rebooted it' Caleb takes my hand and a look of symphony crosses his eyes.

'She is okay now, she survived. I found out a couple of hours ago, I thought it was the right thing to tell you.' He continues

I feel a small hot wet tear drop down my face, I turn my head so that both boys can't see my face, I refuse for people to see me crying- it is what a week person would do.

'Thank you' I barely whisper, my head still not looking at them. I can't imagine, I don't want to imagine a world without my mother, her kindness and selfishness makes me a better person. I lived with her for 16 years and I don't know a lot about her, now I know she was Dauntless but that's it. I feel so selfish that I spent so many years but I never got the chance to even know who this wonderful woman is. I can't take that for granted now. I look over to Tobias who is just as concerned as me; Tobias takes my hand to calm me down.

'She is wishing to see you; she is now at home resting' He pauses and looks down at the floor then back up to me 'Look I don't want to worry you, but I overheard some people talking in Erudite about her. They said that they were planning to attack Mr Prior or his wife. Do you think there is a possibility that this could not be an accident?' By the end he was nearly whispering, dread taking over.

'I will go tomorrow to Abnegation and I will meet you there Caleb' I know Tobias wouldn't want to come since his father is his Abnegation.

'Tris was attacked two days ago' Tobias speaks up out of the blue turning to Caleb

Caleb eyes goes big, 'WHAT?! By who!?'

'We don't know all we know that Tris' attacker is a girl and that same girl killed Max, one of the Dauntless leaders. She knows about the cameras'

'Tris! I am so sorry! I heard about Max, but I had no idea! Are you all right?' Calebs shouts, his voice full of symphony.

'I am fine; I just had to have 6 stitches'

'Oh my goodness' he pauses 'which girl do you think it is?' Obviously now, his Abnegation side is gone and his Erudite self is taking over.

'She obviously thinks I am a threat to her, that I know something. But that something I just can't put my finger on it. We need to investigate'

Caleb nods vigorously. We share moments of silence together until he breaks it and says:

'It's getting late, I will see you there alone' he said emphasizing the alone and scowling at Tobias even after our very serious talk. He exits the door, leaving me alone with Tobias.

'You shouldn't come with me Tobias, as much as I want you there, Marcus is there and I know that if you saw him it would hurt you. And it kills me to see you hurt.' I whisper to him, even though he doesn't suggest anything I know he is thinking about it.

'I don't want you to go alone, you may get hurt or worst…' he trails of at the thought of me getting hurt.

'It's only a night it will be OK, I love you. Come on we can finish everything later lets go to bed' Somehow time flies by, we quickly get change and we lay in bed his strong defined arms around my waist my head on his bare chest close enough to hear his heartbeat which is racing.

'Your heart is racing-why?' I whisper into his ear.

'You have that effect on me' he whispers back. I smile to myself and slowly I fall asleep on our first ever night together in our apartment, dreaming about him but also losing my mother.

How can life go from so good to so bad in a second?

Somehow it just does.

**Goal: 40 reviews :)) Please R+R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I am so so sorry about not updating for a week! I have been extremely busy and I am planning a party! Hope this nearly 3000 words chapter makes up for it :)**

Chapter 6

Tris POV

On my first official day of living with the sexiest human being I have ever met, I have to leave for Abnegation. I'm heartbroken that I have to leave and extremely sad for my mother. My mother is such a fearless and caring women, she loves me even after I left her. I will go to Abnegation though, I have too, I want to help her get through this, and she can't die, not now. I'm sure even though she is Abnegation, she would not like a non-honourable death since she was Dauntless.

_It's okay._

I remind myself everything is going to be _okay_. The selfless women who I call my mother even though I don't know a lot about her, is in hospital and apparently it wasn't an accident. I need to find out why; I always do, even if I have to sacrifice myself. My eyes flutter open, and I lay in bed for a while processing again all the things Caleb, my brother told me. I turn my head slightly and see Tobias sleeping peacefully, his strong hands wraped around my stomach. I slowly creep out of bed carefully, making sure I don't wake up Tobias, while removing his hands from my stomach. I walk to the bathroom, coldness surrounding me as soon as I am not in contact with Tobias. I shower quietly, dress, brush my teeth and leave a message for Tobias just in case he wakes up and starts to worry. My narrow thin hands reach for a pen and paper and I slowly write in neat handwriting:

_IV_

_Gone to get breakfast don't worry._

_VI_

Looking over one last time while I blow Tobias an air kiss, my hands reach the bedroom door and slowly and quietly turn the door handle. I walk out of our apartment down the treacherous and hard to climb corridor paths to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, passing the uneven rock walls. I search the cafeteria, it's like a ghost town, a few lights bounce off the walls but that's it. I hunt for a muffin and grab two; I turn and walk towards where I work. Using some of my physically endurance to walk out of the Pit and up to the offices I see Harrison is there and I walk up to him and smile. Harrison isn't a leader; however he is quite high up in the Dauntless compound, so he is almost a leader. He turns around, his blonde ponytail swaying. He returns the smile.

'Hello Harrison, how are you?' I ask

'I'm fine and you?' He responds

'I'm fine as well; look I need to talk to you. I realize you are not a leader but with Max unfortunate death, you are the only one I know.' I breathe for a few seconds, inhaling the air which smells a little of his cologne. I look straight into his eyes and say with a blank expression on my face, trying to hold back the vomit and the tears that burn in my body every time I think of my mother in hospital.

'My mother has had an accident and is wishing to see me, I know that that goes against some rules in Dauntless but since I am an Ambassador I can go to Abnegation headquarters as well and arrange a meeting for our plans we discussed a couple of days ago.'

He pauses for a second; processing all the information I gave him. 'I am sorry to hear that, I give you permission to exit the compound for a day if you agree to have a meeting with the Council there, which you have. I shall arrange the meeting this morning, take the one o'clock train out, it will take some time to get there' His deep voice booms in room we stand in. For a Dauntless he looks so normal, ordinary. Behind his authority he is kind and thoughtful.

'I do agree, thank you very much' I say in a strong voice. I smile and turn around and he departs to go to his office. As I walk, thoughts of my mother fill my mind, swaying my hand simultaneously back and forth I walk back towards my apartment. I look up and to my amazement and absolute horror, Jack the guy who flirts with me is walking towards me. I stop in my tracks. My sudden anger is like a trapped tiger, Jack doesn't approach me but he notices I stop, he makes eye contact with me and winks and continues to walk straight. I look away trying to control the temptation of running and punching him. Bags of two muffins still in hand and ignoring my sudden uprising of anger, I walk back to my apartment without any other distractions, my head down.

'Thank you for the note' Tobias says as I walk into the living room. He walks up behind me and wraps his hands around my waist and kisses me on the cheek. I lean back to him, he kisses me on the lips and I give him his breakfast and I slowly eat mine, nibbling on the top and making my way down. We sit on the sofa.

'So I went to Harrison after I got our breakfast. I told him my mother is in hospital and I need to go see her, I said I would go to an Ambassador meeting as well. I will only be gone for a night'

He nods and adds 'when are you leaving?'

'I'm going to take the 1 o'clock train today'

'I have to work today and I won't be able to see you, but after lunch I'll walk you to the train'

'Thank you' I smile at him and continue to eat my muffin. The taste is indescribable, bursting with blueberry goodness and moistness. I finish nibbling on the top of the muffin and eat the sides, Tobias chuckles.

'You always eat your muffins weirdly' he says while laughing

'How is it weird?' I answer back laughing as well. He looks at me for a second and raises his thumb to my cheek, stroking it.

'Your beautiful you know that' He says staring into my eyes, I smile

'I love you' I reply, his smile widens.

'I love you too' our lips touch into an amazing kiss, full of love, passion and fire. Different from the ones we have had before. He slides me into his lap and runs his fingers down my arm making me shiver. I deepen the kiss and his tongue bounces on the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I let him, without question and our tongues battle for dominance, roaming each other's mouth. I cup his face with both my hands one of them sliding up into his hair, gripping it. He slides his hand from my waist, up. I nervously position myself so I am straddling him, he doesn't object and I wrap my legs around his waist. He roams my thigh with his fingers which makes me gasp for air as I continue to kiss him. After a simple kiss things turn into a five minute, hot make out session.

I tug on his shirt, asking without speaking for it to come off, he takes it off without question and I slowly leave a trail of kisses on his neck, sucking on his sensitive spot. He moans making me continue. He whispers in my ear:

'It's not fair if only you have a shirt on and I don't' I laugh at his slightly pervert comment and nervously remove my top. His hands slide from my back to my front and he starts to kiss my neck, I gasp for air not realizing how amazing it feels. He sucks on my extremely sensitive spot on my neck and I moan loud, making him continue. I pull him back to my face and crash into his lips, his hands slide to my bra and my hands slides from his face to his abs and almost to his pants when I freeze.

_What am I doing?_

_He wouldn't want to sleep with me_. Tobias' notices I stop and in a calm voice with a hint of disappointment he says:

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, it's not you, sorry' I mumble 'Let's go to work' I say clearing my throat. I reach for my top and his hands stop me. He pulls my face directly in front of him.

'What is wrong seriously? Weren't you enjoying what we were doing?'

'Yes… of course but I..uh… I just don't get why you would want me, out of everyone else' I say stuttering

'Oh Tris' he pauses 'You never understand that all those other girls are nothing compared to you. You never cease to amaze me, but those other girls, they are boring and unattractive'

I don't know what to say so I jump off him and walk towards the door, he sits there in shock. I go up to him and pull him up and kiss him on the lips.

'Sorry' I whisper into his ear 'Let's go'

Walking hand in hand, we take our separate ways after we reach the Pit; he has to go to the Control Room and I have to go to the office where Ambassadors and leaders work. He picks my hand up and kisses it and says 'Until lunch' we both depart smiling.

I walk away from Tobias and towards the offices that holds most of the meeting about other factions and the running of Dauntless. I am still in a daze because Tobias' small affections are always so captivating, I bump into someone- a person with dark brown eyes and a sweet smile- Jack.

'Sorry' I say looking down, once I look up and I see Jack smirking. Hate and repulsion rises up in my throat almost like vomit.

'No need to be sorry, it was entirely my fault' he whispers innocently and flirtatiously. I roll my eyes, more negative energy rising up in my body like a volcano ready to explode. Ignoring his flirtatious comment and smirk I shout in a strong and intimidating voice

'What do you want from me? I don't like you! Stay away from me! Your flirtatious comments will get you nowhere!' I stomp off, after punching him in the face, hard. All I wish now is that I could knock him out cold instead. I walk with a negative vibe to my dark musty office and begin my job.

* * *

Relief fills me, it's finally time I can be with Tobias, after a couple of hours without him I feel useless, lost. One quick look at my clock and I realize it is lunch, I sprint out of my office, faster than anyone else and jump over the uneven rocks almost like I am on an obstacle course .

'Four!' I shout as I sprint into the entrance of the cafeteria, breathing a little faster from my sprint. I am so extremely happy to see him! Since my unfortunate bumping into Jack, my mood changes dramatically. Now I am smiling from ear to ear.

'Tris!' he says just as enthusiastically and sprints up to me and tangles me into a tight warm hug. The feeling of being safe and secure in his arms springs into my mind; he chuckles against my ear and whispers:

'You seem excited'

'Because I saw you' He chuckles more, I give him a quick peck on the lips and before he can deepen it, I pull away. I walk into the cafeteria and grab my food while doing so, I notice a few people are staring at me and Tobias. Ignoring the stares I sit down next to Tobias and Uriah, Zeke sits next to Tobias and Shauna sits next to him. Christina, Will, Lyn and Marlene are opposite of me. Zeke and Shauna are dating because one they are madly in love with each other and two because no one else could love Zeke's evil genius mind. Christina and Will are such a sweet couple, honestly Christina can talk for days about Will only, it gets annoying most of the time but I'm happy for them. Uriah and Marlene obviously like each other, but neither of them will tell the other. I dig into my food, not realizing how hungry I am, after 30 seconds I finish my burger.

'You basically just inhaled that burger, didn't think you were that hungry!' Tobias says laughing I glare at him and continue to eat my lunch. Everyone makes small talk and Tobias and I hold hands underneath the table. Christina notices I am holding hands with Tobias and she smirks at me. I lift Tobias's hand and mine on his thigh, I then let go of his hand and start moving my hand up and down and in between his thigh. He looks at me and leans down to me ear so I can only hear him 'You are killing me' he whispers, I just chuckle; keeping my hand on his thigh rotating in a circular motion. I don't listen to any conversation next to me instead I enter a starring contest with Tobias and I enter trance of thoughts, realizing where my hand is so close too. I come out of my trance when Uriah says my name.

'Right, once Tris gets back from her glamorous trip to Abnegation we are all going to play Truth or Dare got it?' Uriah says enthusiastically.

'Truth or dare?' I ask with confusion evident in my voice.

'Yes it is a game where you pick a truth or a dare and you have to do it' Uriah explains cheekily, smiling wide.

'Wow that is helpful' I say with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. All the boys start smiling or smirking uncontrollably with a look of mischief on their faces, I honestly don't know why, nor do I want to know why. Zeke whispers something into Tobias ear because he thinks I can't hear him.

'When we play there is a lot of stripping and kissing' Tobias laughs his deep sexy laugh.

'Sounds good to me' he says out loud, chuckling. He looks at me and is greeted with a glare on my face with one eyebrow raised. His face turns red realizing I could hear him. He looks down and smirks grabbing my hand and running his thumb down it.

Secretly, I don't like the sound of 'Truth or Dare' It is always embarrassing for me to say anything about myself and the dares I bet can be lethal especially with Zeke's mad evil brain. I hate being the centre of attention and I can tell they all know I feel nervous. What if something bad comes out? Well I guess I will have to find out. After I finish my lunch, (somehow time I has flown by quicker than a speeding bullet) I say goodbye to all my friends and Tobias takes my hand and walks me out towards the train tracks.

The wind blows my hair backwards I squint my eyes from the bright hot sun once I step outside. Tobias and I walk silently, I inhale the air. There is something refreshing about being outside that I love.

We hear a faint train noise in the distance and know that it is quickly approaching.

'I'm going to miss you Tris' Tobias whispers, holding my hand and running his fingers in circles across my palm.

'I'm going to miss you more Tobias' I whisper so only he can hear me

'I highly doubt that' He says laughing. We slowly kiss passionately, pure love showing throughout the kiss. The emotion in the kiss is something you could never say or write it's indescribable

'Keep safe I will see you soon' he says my forehead leaning against his. We keep our eyes closed enjoying our moment together.

'I will, it's only one night' I reply whispering. I hear the loud noise of the Train approaching Dauntless and I know I only have less than a minute until I have to jump.

'I love you' I whisper, giving him one last quick kiss.

'I love you too' He lets me go, and I run to the train, adrenaline pumping and with ease, I pull myself up. Keeping my eye contact to Tobias's figure, I slide my plain small bag inside the train. I look out further, I see Tobias body waving at me but shrinking by the second just as I start waving he is nothing but a dot. I can no longer see him.

I start to panic.

It's only a day.

One day.

**A/N Next chapter will be maximum two days. Should I continue with the romantic alone time that Tris and Tobias shares? Leave me a review if you liked it! **

**Aim: 48 reviews because this chapter sucks :( **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Tris POV**

_I start to panic._

_It's only a day. _

_One day. _

Tobias pulls me into an embrace, wrapping his strong arms around my waist, happiness and enjoyment overloads him. Frantically, he lifts me up while spinning me around delicately. I wrap my legs around his waist so I don't slip. He chuckles and kisses me passionately on the lips. His hands drape down my back, slowly moving up gently, exploring my body. I pull Tobias in for a fierce kiss, energy and desire exploding through like a volcano at the pit of my stomach. He slides his masculine hands up onto my hips at the rim of my shirt. Continuing to kiss eagerly, passionately and heatedly for what seems like years we ignore the outside world and get lost in each other's eyes.

I wake up in a daze.

Confusion surrounds me but quickly goes as I realize where I am.

Looking out the door-less train I chuckle at the fact that I was dreaming about reuniting with Tobias when it's only been less than two hours since I have seen him. As my hair blows in the wind, I stare into nothingness, Tobias occupies my thoughts, it's barely been 120 minutes but I miss him dearly. The sound of the train slowing down and the screech or the brakes brings me to reality; I open my eyes thoroughly and run my hands through my hair. Then the train comes to an abrupt halt which makes me lose my balance. I stand up as I realise that the train is still in the middle of nowhere, although I can see Abnegation in the distance I am too far away to walk. Suddenly I hear a small noise, and it feels like I am being watched. I hear a distinct noise again and then the train starts moving again. I shake the feeling of being followed off like you brush a fly away.

The trains never stop.

That was odd.

Once I reach Abnegation, rapidly, the train starts to slow down enough for me to be able to jump. I stand near the edge of the empty, lifeless metal train and inhale breathing in the cold natural air. Adrenaline pumping as it always does, I exhale and jump off, landing perfectly on my feet.

Being on Abnegation territory makes excitement rush through me, yet makes me long for Dauntless; the loudness and the freedom. It is eerily quiet here, I feel like a fish out of water in my black tight clothes, fortunately they are not showing most of my tattoos- my parents would certainly disapprove. I walk down the street, gazing at the side of the plain and square looking houses, a few people roam the streets but that is it. The people don't make eye contact with me; they just keep their heads down. I don't realise how quiet this place is until now. I turn the corner and I find my old house; my parents' house.

I pause in my steps.

All of a sudden, nerves engulf me. What if my parents don't like who I have become? I walk slowly to the door and knock nervously, my hands shaking. I hear people on the other side walking towards the door.

'_Be brave Tris,_' Tobias' words echo throughout my mind.

'Beatrice!' My father shouts excitedly with a smile on his face. It is the first time I have seen him since I left. His changes aren't noticeable as mine.

'Father! I have missed you!' I give him a hug and he seems taken back at first then hugs me awkwardly.

'How are you?' He asks me calmly. I have missed his calmness.

'I am fine, how is mother?' I respond curiously and worryingly. He sighs and looks down.

'She will be okay, she is resting upstairs she was able to come home. The doctors agreed she would prefer to be home. Caleb is in the kitchen.'

'Thank you,' I say and I walk into the Kitchen like I have lived here every single day of my life. Just as I expected, there stands my annoying brother Caleb. 'Caleb.'

'Tris,' he pauses and glares at me then smirks. 'What, no Four this time?'

'Who is Four?' My dad asks before I can speak. He looks quite curious for an Abnegation man.

'Some guy she was making out with!' Caleb exclaims. My father calm demeanour rapidly changes, he looks frustrated and anger is evident on his face.

'He was not a random guy! He is my boyfriend Caleb!' I burst out strongly.

'You are too young to have a boyfriend!' Caleb screams

'It's none of your business,' I say, frustration evident in my strong voice.

'Caleb please drop it, Beatrice I will take you to your room,' my father says disapprovingly.

Rapidly I run upstairs, my father close on my heels. I slowly enter my old room, it hasn't changed at all, and loneliness and boringness occupies the room. Old memories start flooding into my mind. I place my black bag on the floor and turn and face my father, who is now standing at my door, sadness creeping over his face at the realisation that he has no longer any control over me. I smile at him.

'Dad, I have an Ambassador meeting at 10 o'clock in the morning tomorrow.' I tell him with authority in my voice.

'You are an Ambassador?' He asks smiling proudly but nevertheless weakly. Seeing him proud brings joy to me.

'Yes I ranked first in my initiation and chose the roll of Ambassador.'

'Wow well done!' He says smiling weakly. He pauses and silence erupts in the room. A nice silence though. He hears a distinct noise in another room and goes and checks on my mother. He returns momentarily, smiling.

'Darling, Mum is waking up now; she is wishing to see you.' He whispers calmly. I enter again a trance of thoughts, about how I look and if she will think I am still her daughter._ Will she despise me?_

Without knowing it, I am suddenly standing silently behind the door to my parent's bedroom where my mother is resting. I am terrified of how she will look like or how she will expect me to react. I look behind me where I see my father smiling demanding with his mind to go in. I do as I am silently told. I inhale, exhale slowly look around one more time to my father then turn the doorknob. The door creaks open and I walk reluctantly in.

Her sleeping silhouette lies on her bed.

My mother.

I walk into a simple room; I never really went in here a lot when I lived here. A double bed with a nightstand and a small cupboard lies within the room. I don't scan the room for extra detail because my mother's eyes flutter open and she stares beautifully at me. I step forward trying to take in the fact that my mother has been hurt in a way I could not have imagined. She has been hurt apparently on purpose.

'Beatrice,' she whispers, she lifts her hand to beckon me over, and she cringes in pain. I shoot past everything in the room and I stand in front of her.

'It's going to be alright mother,' I say as I hold her hand. She has a breathing tube in her nose which connects to medical equipment to the left of her bed. I notice she has to breathe deeper to talk normally. She isn't severely damaged. I have seen worst, being Dauntless, but this is my mother, I love her.

'Don't worry about me Beatrice!' I let out a week laugh, my mother: always selfless.

'How are you in Dauntless?' she asks not very audible but loud enough for me to hear. I get on my knees on the hard floor so I am closer to her.

'Life in Dauntless is fantastic! I ranked first in my initiation and now I am an ambassador. I have made so many great friends and now I even have… a boyfriend.' I whisper the last part so quietly. Thankfully, I don't think she hears it.

'Wow you ranked first! That is fantastic dear! What was that? A boyfriend?' She smiles at me, her voice always calm. I guess I was wrong about her not hearing me.

'What is his name? What is he like?' She asks.

'I didn't think the Abnegation were curious about anything.'

'We're not, but I am your mother,' she says fierce fully.

'Too shay,' I laugh. 'His name is Four, he is extremely handsome and strong willed but he has a kind heart. I think you would like him.'

'Four? Haven't I heard of that name before?' She chuckles slightly.

'No!' I say a little too strongly.

'If you say so dear.' She says smiling at me. 'I must rest now, I am sorry.'

'Ok, I will let you rest. I love you.'

'I love you too Beatrice.'

'And Mum?'

'Yes?' she says calmly.

'It's Tris now.'

'See you soon Tris,' she smiles and then closes her eyes and slowly looking back one more time I walk towards the door and turn the handle. We didn't even talk about her injuries we were talking about me. Even when she is injured she is selfless. Typical.

**Mrs Natalie Prior POV**

'And Mum?' My daughter asks.

'Yes?' I ask pleasantly.

'It's Tris now,' I smile. It suits her, sounds more Dauntless.

'See you soon Tris,' I say and she slowly reaches for the door handle.

Happiness overloads me, I am so glad Tris has settled into Dauntless and I am even more ecstatic that she has ranked first. I was always worried when she transferred to Dauntless; I always believed she would off been found out. I have always suspected she was Divergent.

If anything happened to her I would be outraged and I wouldn't want to live to see another day without my daughter. The fact that she has made friends must mean she loves Dauntless, I am so thrilled for her.

I search my brain for a man named Four. Of course, Four is the very handsome young man who trained my daughter. I smile to myself she likes him, he likes her. I hope they will be happy together. I recognised Four as soon as I saw him on visitor's day, a person can change but their eyes always stay the same. I know he was Marcus Eaton son. But the real question is: does Tris? If she does not then that is not a healthy relationship, I will not tell her though that would be selfish. I might be brave since I was Dauntless but I until my last dying breath leaves my body I will never be selfish.

Sometimes I think the world would be easier if people were less selfish.

Maybe it still can be.

**PAGEBREAK**

**Tobias POV**

Seeing Tris disappear into the distance on the train makes me feel lost, I am lonely without her. I have lost a part of myself. The day is finally coming to an end as glance outside, taking in the fiery orb sinking below the surface, rags of light trying to forcefully stay in the atmosphere. Six lonely long hours have passed since I sorrowfully departed from Tris and now I feel worst then ever when I realized that I should have finished my work an hour ago. I reluctantly pack up my things and return to my empty apartment. As I reach my apartment, I forcefully jab my keys into the keyhole and unlock my door. The cold air make shudders trickle down my back. I switch on the light without knowing and walk towards the bathroom, entering a trance of thoughts. I am swept away as I enter the bathroom as I encounter all her girly things, realizing how much I miss her. _It's only a day_ I think. _24 hours_.

Then it comes to me.

It doesn't have to be 24 hours.

I quickly head down to dinner, running out of my apartment down towards the cafeteria and I am met by the gang. They don't make conversation with me knowing I am in 'Four mode' when my other half is not here. They don't bother me and I sit there scarfing down my burger faster than the speed of light, basically inhaling my drink because I have this sudden urge to get back to my room. I swing my masculine leg over the bench say goodbye to my friends and sprint back to my room. Before I get 50 meters from my table, I hear a distant whisper from Zeke as I walk-jog away from them.

'I know Tris is in Abnegation, but don't you think Four is acting odd?' I keep walking but slower my pace, curiosity -that I thought I never had- taking over.

'No, he misses her greatly we should just accept that,' Shauna says. I smile but don't look back instead a keep walking until I am out of ear shot.

Darkness falls around me as I step outside to the train tracks. Overthinking if I should really do what my heart is telling me to do. Somehow from walking out of the cafeteria my feet have brought me to the train tracks. The wind blows my short hair to the side; I hear the distant train quickly approaching as I inhale the fine air.

_Now or never_ I think.

I glaze towards Abnegation in the far distance, only seeing the outline of some buildings. Without knowing about it, my feet and heart push me towards the train and with adenine pumping through my veins and around my body, I jump up onto the moving train with ease. With wind swaying through my hair coldness surrounds me in the empty lifeless dark train. I sit down and drift off into pleasant sleep, my eyes closing tightly. As I fall asleep I picture Tris, her vibrant face, her soft beautiful body laying adjacent to mine, our bodies fitting perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle. I can't resist the urge to being with her.

As my eyes reopen I come to the realisation that if I don't jump now I will miss the stop to Abnegation. I bounce up startlingly and jump off the train landing perfectly on my feet. I sprint down the hillside and head for the familiar street I know so well. Darkness surrounds me, not a single light excepts a dark dim streetlight allows me to see where I am going. Turning left and walking into a deserted street I shoot past my old house not taking a single glance. To my astonishment I look up, breathing a little heavier from my sprint and find her magnificent silhouette showing in the shadows from a petite light in her room. I stand there for a minute or two, admiring her beauty, then I realise someone might see me. Unnoticeably and silently I climb my way up towards her window with ease using my physical strength.

Once at the top, I observe the convenient slightly ajar window and I stand there crouching down one foot of one ledge the other on a tree, peering into her window. Now that I think of it, If I wasn't her boyfriend I would be a complete creep. She sits on her bed, taking off her shoes and earrings; she looks deep in thought as she turns around not facing me and begins to take her top off. I smirk to myself and enter the open window.

'Need some help with that?' I whisper in a deep voice, gesturing to her top off. She gasps in shock and excitement and runs into my arms. I lift her up and she wraps her strong legs around my waist. While doing so, I press my lips to hers, kissing her deeply, affectionately, longingly. She breaks from the kiss and leans her head towards mine, my hands securing her legs around my waist.

'What are you doing here!' she gasps, excitement coursing through both of us.

'I needed to see you; I tried to ignore it, but the whole day I had this urge just to be with you.' She smiles that gorgeous smile I love and embraces me in a hug; she reaches out for my hand and entwines our hands together.

'I missed you,' she whispers softly against my ear. Her hot breath against my ear makes me shiver. I press my lips to hers once more.

'I missed you more,' I say smiling profoundly.

'I doubt that,' she says chuckling. We laugh and I embrace her into a hug, squeezing her tightly and playfully. Thrillness overloads both of us, as she disappointingly slides down from me, only did I realize now how seductive it is when she slides down from me. As soon as she slides down I pull her into me immediately, placing my head over hers. She looks up and kisses my neck and then snuggles into my neck. I pick her up once more and sit on her bed while she straddles me. My hand laces up her thighs tickling her and she lets out a small laugh.

'Tobias!' She whispers loudly

'Mmmmm?' I respond looking playfully into her eyes.

'Stop tickling me!' She whispers loudly in my ear again and I let out a small chuckle.

'Only if you say you love me,' I whisper back still tickling her with my thumbs.

'I love you Tobias, every part of you: your sexy handsome body, your laugh, your humour, your past, your kindness, your strength, your sexy body.'

I'm speechless, she is mad! I chuckle again.

'You know you said sexy body twice right?' I say.

'Yes I know,' she replies winking, she removes the collar of my shirt ever so slightly and starts kissing there.

You would think we would be immune to door knocks since we are always interrupted but sadly, we are not.

The person knocks again and realisation hits me, it's not Zeke, Uriah, Will or Christina people who would laugh their ass off if they saw me making out with Tris, instead it is someone who would be furious, redder than a beetroot if they see us.

'Beatrice?' a masculine voice calls out. Mr Prior.

'Just changing, one second!' Tris shouts to her dad.

'Crap!' She whispers to me and takes my hand and leads me into her closet. I express a mock pout when I realise I have to stand in the little closet. She gives me a quick peck on the lips and whispers:

'Be quiet,' I nod and close the closet door. I hear her open bedroom door and gesture her father in.

I peer curiously through the small crack in the wardrobe that allows in just enough light for me to see Tris' bedroom. Luckily, the crack isn't noticeable from the outside, although I see Tris staring at me so I slower my breathing, trying to be silent. They sit on her single grey bed.

'Are you okay? I thought you were talking to someone. How is life in Dauntless?' Mr Prior asks

'I'm fine dad, I was just singing I suppose.' She pauses smiling and inhaling at the same time. 'Life in Dauntless is amazing, I ranked first in my initiation and I chose to become an Ambassador. I have made great friends, they mean a lot to me.' The curiosity of the idea if she will mention me pops into my head, but then I quickly dismiss it as from seeing Caleb reaction I don't believe they would like me.

'That is fantastic!' Mr Prior exclaims. He pauses and they share moments of silence together smiling. 'Look I know this is bad timing with mum being sick but,' he pauses. 'You are nearly 17, you have chosen Dauntless and are happy there as far as I can tell. Your mother and I are very proud of you, but we are no longer responsible of you.' I had no idea where this is going. Tris remains mute.

'When you fall in love with someone, you must be careful and safe. I don't want your heartbroken or anything else,' he says not making eye contact. I am suddenly slightly hurt that he would think I would break Tris' heart-but where is this going too?

'What are you purposing?' Tris finally builds the courage to speak up.

'I am purposing that whoever this Four guy is, be careful with him and make sure he doesn't break your heart.' I am in shock. How did that come out? Did Tris say something?

'I will be, Dad there is no way on earth he would hurt me,' I blush and smile to myself, it's true.

'Well I am glad off that, one day I would like to meet him.' Now I am pass feeling shock. _What?!_

I should just burst out of the room saying 'hey I'm Four, good to see yah!' I obviously don't, but I can feel that embarrassment and surprise linger in the room. Tris's father walks out of the room after kissing her goodnight on her cheek. As soon as I can hear the door handle close I rush out of the closet silently and walk straight into Tris arms. She stands there frozen a little then wraps her arms around me.

'When did you tell your dad about me?' I whisper into her ear.

'I came into the Kitchen today and Caleb said he was surprise you weren't here, and then my dad got all curious.' She pauses 'Come on let's go to bed I'm really tired.'

She kisses me lightly holding my hand, and then pulls me into bed. I take off my shirt and trousers and lie in bed in my boxers. She turns around so that her back is facing me as she slips on her normal night wear- some shorts and my old baggy tee shirt. As she switches from trousers to shorts I can't help but stare at her beauty, she notices and smirks as I did make my staring obvious by accident. I cuddle up to her laying in each other's arms for a long time with only the moon for light. Since the bed is a single we lay closer than ever and I sure as hell don't mind it, I am a teenage boy after all.

My desire grew and I leap onto her-making the bed creak- putting my legs between hers. She kisses me lightly and I delicately put my hand on her face, playing with her hair.

'Tobias…the bed…' She whispers. 'It's creaking.'

With her comment, I roll off her to her side, making the bed creak louder, our bodies adjacent to each other. We both chuckle quietly. She rests her back against my chest and my hand slips around her waist slipping under her shirt, touching her warm sensitive radiating stomach. Butterflies flutter through my stomach. She tangles her legs with mine and I ran my hand slowly, seductively from her knees past her beautiful butt and upwards towards her stomach, stopping there even though I wanted to go further. It sends shivers down her body. I love the effect I have on her, I smirk a little. Her hands reach for mine and I intertwine our hands, playing with them. I smile to myself and kiss her shoulder but slowly then all at once we fall asleep. We listen to each other's gentle and steady breathing, wrapped in each other's arms, closer than we have ever been before.

**A/N A day late I'm sorry! But hey this chapter has: 3,938 words! Review if you like long chapters like this, only if you want to! :) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Tobias POV**

Waking up to the irritating sound of beeping from the world's most annoying alarm clock every single morning; makes you immune to waking up at 7:00 am. My eyes flicker open as I take in my surroundings. Blond streaks of hair spread across the bed as I come to the realisation of the event of last night.

_Abnegation._

I move my hand securely over Tris' stomach, pulling her in, protectively. She lies asleep peacefully, breathing rhythmically. I lie in bed for a while, relaxing until I hear Tris wake up. Running a hand down her hair, she looks at me and I smile.

'Morning sweetheart,' I say

'Sweetheart? Where did that come from?' She asks curiously, chuckling quietly while raising her eyebrows.

'Well you are extremely sweet and you are always in my heart'

She chuckles, 'I never thought strong intimidating Tobias could say anything _that_ cheesy'

'Tobias can, Four sadly cannot,' I reply

'Well I certainly like Tobias better,' she whispers in my ear slowly and starts kissing me. I smile in between the kiss. I sit up, letting the duvet expose my chest. I place a hand behind my head. Noticing Tris glance at my chest, I smirk.

She intertwines our fingers, brushing her narrow fingers down my palm. She runs her hands up my expose back up towards my hair sending chills down my body. She gasps for air as we kiss and she smirks. Seductively, she climbs out of bed, removing the covers slowly exposing her bare legs. She rushes out of the bed and I jump off, chasing her.

She runs for her ensuite bathroom, instead fails as I chase her and engulf her in a tight hug, wrapping my arms around her waist, her back presses up against my chest.

'What do you think you're doing missy,' I whisper playfully into her ear, my hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

'Going to the bathroom,' she says innocently with a smirk on her face.

'I don't think so,' I say seductively. 'Come back to bed with me' I continue, kissing her neck.

'If only we weren't in Abnegation,' she replies in-between gasping for air. _She loves to torture me_

'You love to make me suffer don't you?' I express in a soft voice, switching to the other side of her neck, leaving a hot trail of kisses. She grazes her hands up towards my neck and hair.

'You're extremely funny, and not to mention cute when you are suffering' she whispers smirking. In one swift motion, I twist her around so that she faces me, our bodies pressing together. I kiss her longingly, affectionately. Butterflies still fluttering in my stomach as our swollen lips collide.

She pulls away breathless and to my disappointment walks towards her bathroom, swaying her hips as she goes, hypnotizing me.

I stand in a trance, mesmerized by her beauty.

I walk back to the bed and hear the delicately sound of the water running from the shower. I smirk to myself; I arise from my hypnotic state as I detect a perceiving sound. I hear a bombarding rhythm of footprints quickly approaching towards the door then voice.

'Tris!' Caleb voice echoes through the door, he knocks once then starts slowly turning the door handle.

I react to my first instinct.

I sprint for the bathroom.

I sprint like death was chasing me, turning the handle which is luckily unlocked and closing it silently on the other side. Letting out a gasp a breath that I didn't realize I was holding, I turn to see a look of horror on Tris' face.

Then it all comes back to me, Tris is in the shower.

Shock is written on her face as she covers herself with the opaque shower curtain and peers out of the shower, giving me a death stare.

'What the hell are you doing?!' she loudly whispers, knowing it's her parents' house. Before I can respond Caleb's voice fills the bedroom and bathroom, evaporating through the walls.

'Tris! Is my shampoo in your bathroom?' Caleb shouts

'Caleb! I am in the shower!' Tris shouts, annoyance erupting in her voice.

'I'm going to come in and get it okay?!' Caleb roars back.

'No! Caleb don't!' Tris screeches like burning rubber tyres. _Too late. _

I hear another wave of bombarding rhythm of footsteps coming to the door and realise I only have one option.

I go with my instincts, again.

I quickly, silently step into the shower with Tris. As soon as I step in she turns around, her back facing me and gasps, covering herself. I whisper for her to be silent and whisper an apology as Caleb comes bursting through the door. He scans the small basic mirror-less grey room, his Erudite qualities showing, for a few moments he stands there, before finding the shampoo. I bit my lip, trying thoroughly-although failing to be silent. My breathing is rapidly quickening. The thought of Caleb pulling back the curtain and seeing me in only my boxers and Tris completely naked terrifies me. I quickly shake the feeling off, and place a hand on Tris' shoulder, steadying her. She seems more nervous than me.

'Thanks Tris' Caleb says pleasantly as if he walking into her bathroom while she is in the shower is normal when they haven't seen each other for months.

'You're welcome' she speaks in a small unsteady voice, her nerves taking over. Caleb turns the handle and walks out of the bathroom and then bedroom. I linger in the shower for a second, staring at her mesmerizing beauty, although I can only see her back not her front.

'I'm so sorry' I apologise gently, my heart beat slowing down.

'It's okay, at least he didn't find out' She whispers unsteadily, I realize that I am the one that is making her nervous.

'Sorry I'll get out' I say gently

'Thank you' she barely whispers.

I climb out of the shower, her eyes peering at me. Her nervousness is intoxicating in this tiny room. I walk back out and start dressing. I see her beautiful silhouette in the shower every time I close my eyes. She is breath-taking. I think I am even more in a trance now than before.

Once I slip on my shirt and jeans I had on last night I lie on her bed, gazing around her room, it is simply one boring room, exactly like my old one, that I try and forget every single time. Unfortunately, every time I close my eyes I can see his, _his_ whip slashing across my back and my younger self screaming, agonizingly in pain. Tris reappears in the room, wearing her clothes she brought in before. She looks like she is over-thinking, almost like her mind is going to explode, I rush over to her, with a look of worry crossing my face.

'What is the matter?' I ask her worryingly, my face lining hers.

'Tobias, I wasn't…. I wasn't ready' She cries out quietly, I notice a tear drop down her cheek and I automatically wipe away the tear with my thumb. She buries her face in my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

'Ready for what?' I ask her, my voice full of concern.

'For you to see that much of me' she cries out quietly, her voice muffled by my shirt, which is now slightly damp from her tears. She cries more which makes my heart break, and I am the reason why she is crying.

'Tris,' I whisper, 'I am so truly sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy, it's entirely my fault.' I pause, 'Hey look at me' I pick her chin up so that she is facing me and wipe away her tears. 'I love you Tris, every part of you, I am sorry' I bend down slightly and kiss her gently.

'It's not your fault, Tobias. It's Caleb' she says smiling slightly, wiping away her tears.

'You're so strong Tris' I squeeze her tightly in a hug and she buries her face in my chest. We stand there for a few moments, enjoying each other's company silently.

'Tris' I whisper into her ear, 'I should go back now, your parents will want you for breakfast and you have a meeting'

'Why!' She screams quietly, frustrated a little. I chuckle quietly. She plays with my hand, her hands fit perfectly in mine like it was made just for her. It is made just for her. It's impossible for little things like her hand fitting perfectly in mine, to be erased from my mind. I pull her in for one gentle, loving kiss, my heart still skipping a beat from her touch.

I reluctantly walk towards her window I climbed out yesterday, breaking our embrace sadly. Tris follows me to the window.

'I love you' she whispers to me holding my hand. She pulls me in for another fierce, passionate kiss.

'I love you too' I whisper back to her. I close my eyes, leaning my forehead against her.

'See you in a couple of hours' she speaks softly, her lips grazing my ear.

'Keep safe' I whisper softly to her, she smiles.

'You too' she replies and with that I depart after one longing kiss. I pull the window up and climb out, my strong build putting pressure on the window and tree. Looking around cautiously, to see if there is anyone around, I slide down using some of my physical endurance and soon reach the pavement with ease. Thankfully her window isn't very high up; it would have been unfortunate if my fear had kicked in. I search around once more and gaze up towards the window to be met to the most mesmerizing beautiful eyes; she smiles and blows me a kiss. I blow her one back and scatter off the road, trying to make sure I am unnoticeable. She keeps her eyes on me until she can no longer see me; I can only see her faint silhouette in the distant. I turn towards a different street, taking a backstreet so no one can see me.

My faint footprints smack on the floor, making the sound vibrate and echo. Ignoring the sound, I enter a trance of thoughts of Tris and smile to myself continuing to fast walk down this backstreet where the sunlight refuses to shine down this specific street and houses surround me. It might be morning and the red fiery orb is up, but the coldness from this street sends shivers down my spine. I continue to walk, suddenly coming to the realisation that this street is eerily quiet. I walk with my head down, that is until I see a dark shadow, a person walking towards me. From his build I can see he is a man, although he lingers in the dark, I can't see any other detail.

'Never thought I would see you again Tobias' his loud voice booms through the thin street. My breathing quickens, rapidly as I realize who the familiar voice belongs too. My mind goes slack; I stand there with my mouth wide open and hatred in my eyes.

Marcus.

'I could say the same to you' I spit out. 'I was hoping for it in fact, what do you want?' I spit out the words like venom.

'She lovely girl, that Beatrice' he spits out, horrifically. 'I wonder if her parents know that you were with her last night. I wonder how they would react if they knew you were in her bedroom. I have eyes you know'

'You wouldn't,' I snap out, gritting my teeth, hate circulating in my voice.

'Oh you know I would, you know I might even go now,' He steps closer to me and my hearts spins out of place. I cower, fear taking over. He punches me and my vision goes back to his whipping all those years ago. Then it returns to the present.

'This is for your own good,' he shouts laughing uncontrollably at my weakness, 'you weak little boy!' He punches me again and blood rises to my face. His hideous gruesome laugh makes my ear split. He gives me a sharp powerful punch to the jaw, knocking me to the ground. Standing proudly in front of me, Marcus kicks at my ribs, laughing continuously.

'How on earth does that stupid little girl like you?! You weak little coward!' He screams an ear-splitting sound.

At the mention of Tris, my eyes rage with anger as I realize he is insulting her. I come out of my horrific trance and stand up strong and gather my courage.

'You are the one who is a coward!' I scream, swallowing hard. His eyes scream hatred. His facial expression shows shock. He grits his teeth. I pull myself together and race towards him. Quickly, I reach out and give him a powerful strong roundhouse kicks to his ribs, blocking the wind out of him. He lets out a gasp of shock. For a spilt second he looks dumbfounded, bewilderment spreading across his face, I use his bewilderment for my advantage. For that spilt second he is not defending himself, I act rapidly and give him a power punch to the head as hard as I can, his nose coming in contact with my knuckles. He screams in agonising pain. He stares at the crimson river of blood dripping down his nose that is definitely broken then he looks up to my face; he is met with a satisfactory look. Rapidly, I quickly go in for another punch to knock him out completely when he whispers something that interests me.

'Stop, if you do this, I will hurt your stupid little girl,' he whispers looking into my eyes.

'You coward! You will not get anywhere near her!' I shout furiously.

'Really? I am the one with contacts; I can hurt her if I want too.' He pauses and smirks horrifically, 'Tell me Tobias, didn't she get attacked quite recently? Why do you think she won't get hurt again?'

I stand there mute, anger on my face. 'How do you know that?' I spit out.

'I said I have contacts' he speaks slowly, making me furious. 'Come to the Prior's house with me and we will forget everything, I will not lay a finger on your stupid girl'

'No! I will not go with you, you filthy coward!' I scream, expressing outrage.

'If you don't' he whispers in a cold voice 'I will make sure that you're stupid, pathetic, week, little girl ends up back in the hospital' he pauses 'or worst.'

'Don't you dare threaten her like that! She is not pathetic or stupid or week or even little, she is the strongest, bravest, intelligent woman I have ever met! You are a coward Marcus!' I scream

'Aww you're in love with her' he shouts in mocking tone.

'You're a coward!' I screech again, ignoring his previous comment. I try resisting the urge of punching him, but it's getting harder by the second.

'If you do, then I will never set eyes on you or hurt either of you. It's a simple choice' he says greeting his teeth.

His words echo in my mind, I know it's a simple choice, it's the only choice. I would give my life for Tris' life to continue. I would take a bullet through my heart, for hers to stay untouched. Marcus doesn't touch me, and I don't lay my hands on him either until we reach Tris parent's house. He grips my collar and I unnoticeably grit my teeth. He knocks on the door, impatiently. I hear rushing footprints and the door handle turning. As the door swings open, a bubble of wind escapes through the door, engulfing me in the smell of simple Abnegation breakfast. My stomach flips when I see Mr Prior staring widely at me and Marcus.

'What do I owe the pleasure Marcus?' Mr Prior says calmly, gesturing us inside.

'I would like to have a word with you' Marcus replies somewhat nicely. Vomit rises in my throat as I see his fake smile. We walk towards the kitchen, the smell engulfing us.

Then I see her. I see, Tris' beautiful body coming down the stairs. Shock etches on her face as she gives me a: 'what are you doing here?!' look. I look towards Marcus and she gasps.

'May you introduce us, Marcus' Mr Prior says kindly, gesturing towards me.

'Andrew this is my son Tobias Eaton' he nods at me, I nod back.

'Nice to meet you, have you met my daughter, Tris?'

Marcus interrupts us at the mention of Tris. 'Actually Tris is the reason we are here' Marcus announces. Tris' father cocks his eyebrow in curiosity. We stand in the lonely doorway; I stare horrified at Tris, she stares back terrified.

What are we going to do?

'It seems that early this morning, Tobias sneaked out of Tris' bedroom after spending a whole night in the same room together'

A gasp escapes Tris' father's mouth and then a look of rage.

A look of rage is an understatement.

His blood boils to the surface of his face.

**A/N New chapter in a couple of days! Thank you so much for the reviews! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Tobias POV**

'_It seems that early this morning, Tobias sneaked out of Tris' bedroom after spending a whole night in the same room together.'_

_A gasp escapes Tris' father's mouth and then a look of rage. _

_A look of rage is an understatement. _

_His blood boils to the surface of his face. _

My ears burn from his ear splitting sound.

'WHAT! BEATRICE PRIOR IS THIS TRUE?! DID HE SNEAK OUT OF YOUR ROOM THIS MORNING?! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY NOT ACCEPTABLE!' Mr Prior shrieks in rage.

Silence erupts around us, I stare at Tris intensely, she beams at me, the whole situation terrifies her, its clearing shown on her face. Her breaths quicken. Guilt slashes through the pit of my stomach. Mr Prior gawks at me, as if his eyes were dangerous weapons, the penetrating look in his eyes could do some serious devastating destruction. Mr Prior storms his way towards me, demolishing anything in his path. He abruptly stops and meet my eyes with a deathly stare. I quickly eye Marcus, he looks quite utterly satisfied. Disappointment crosses Marcus' face when he sees Mr Prior doesn't punch me. Mr Prior inhales heavily.

'Tris,' Mr Prior says calmly keeping eye contact with me while speaking to Tris. Nevertheless if his eyes could kill, I would be certainly dead by now. 'Who is this man?' Mr Prior continues scanning my entire body from head to toe, making me extremely nervous.

Tris finally speaks up and in a unsteady voice she mumbles something, then clears her throat.

'This man is the love of my life,' she speaks proudly. A smile creeps on my face. She walks closer to us. 'Dad I would like you to meet Four, otherwise known as Tobias. Tobias, this is my father Andrew'

'It's nice to meet you Mr Prior,' I pause 'even under these circumstances,' I mention.

'Yes I have heard quite a lot about you,' Mr Prior states while cautiously eyeing at Marcus. Marcus, who has remained quite the whole time, now looks away, frustration crossing his face.

'None of which are true!' Tris shouts strongly, desperation in her voice. I stay silent while Tris continues to speak. 'All lies! Everything you heard dad is lies.' Mr Prior eyes me suspiciously and looks towards Marcus and then back to Tris. Processing, and thinking things over, concentration takes him to a different universe.

'Marcus,' Mr Prior glares at Marcus, moving slowly his eye contact from me to Marcus. I refuse to call him my father. 'Whatever diabolical reason you are here for, whatever vicious reason that will explain why you sold out your son, I will not accept. You are no longer welcome in my house. Please leave now.'

Astonishment overwhelms me at the change of the situation. Tris steps forward.

'And if you don't, I will _gladly_ make my knuckles make contact with your already dishevelled face.' Tris expresses in a powerful, intimidating voice. Once again, a smile etches on my face. I think I love her more than ever.

Marcus stands there stunned at the turn of events- who could blame him?

He scoffs at Tris' comment, 'Do you really think I'm going to be intimidated by a pathetic, weak, little girl?' He expresses in a half mortified, half trying- to- be- brave voice while gritting his ugly teeth.

Tris shows a blank expression and looks him straight in the face. Emotionless, she says in an intimidating voice, the same voice as before, 'you will regret that.' With that, she turns around and moves towards the kitchen, everyone even me stares at her, temporarily unable to react. Marcus huffs, admitting silently defeat and walks out the door slamming it shut. The sound explodes in my ear drums.

Then it's only us two; Mr Prior and I. However awkwardness doesn't surround us.

He slowly stretches his neck so he can see into the kitchen, Tris is there busying herself. Slowly, Mr Prior turns his neck back to me and lines his face with mine.

'A word please?' he announces in an intimidating soft calm voice. I gulp unnoticeably and nod sheepishly. He gestures me into a small room I have never been in, the room is like the rest of the house: grey boring and lifeless. Examining the room, I can see two chairs with a desk in between; he sits down in one then gesture for me to sit in the other. My nerves are intoxicating me.

He keeps his eyes on me, reading me almost like an Erudite-maybe he was an erudite? He sits in an upright position, his back straight with a look of authority in his eyes.

'I sent Marcus away because I trust Tris, not you. Trust needs to be earned.' Mr Prior reveals in a calm voice, authority creeping through.

'I understand completely,' I declare smiling.

'Good,' he pauses 'look I don't want to threaten you,' he pauses again 'but if you hurt in any way possible my daughter I swear that will be the last thing you do. You will pay for anything you do to Tris. If you run or be a coward I will make sure I am the one who finds you.' Mr Prior doesn't raise his voice nor does he smile, he just stares at me.

'Mr Prior, I love Tris with all my heart, and I will still love Tris until I die. If anything happened to her, I would be mortified, I wouldn't be able to live to see another day. I would never hurt Tris, I would die for her, I would take a bullet for her. She makes me a better person; I would be nothing without your daughter. Trust me when I say this sir, I am the most protective person over Tris.'

Mr Prior remains silent throughout, processing. I sit up straighter now.

'You're young Tobias! What do you know about love?' Mr Prior responds

'You're wrong sir, one day I would like to marry Tris, not now because we are too young, but one day when the time is right.'

I can't believe I just admitted that, I didn't even know myself that I did want to marry Tris. I mean, I have considered it but I have never admitted it out loud. Would she want to? And now I have just told her father I want to marry her, he is probably going to tell Tris and that might scare Tris and then she will leave. I silently curse to myself. Mr Prior breaks me out of my trance of thoughts with a small cough however remains silent for a few moments.

'Well I am grateful for your honesty,' he pauses sighing 'Tell me Tobias, does Tris know a lot about your past?'

'Every single last detail,' I respond

'Would you mind telling me?' Mr Prior pauses, thinking, 'There have been stories, but not ones that are 100% true.'

'Why don't we join Tris? It's a very long story I would prefer to be with her.'

'Indeed, okay,' He responds and we proceed out of the door and into the kitchen.

'Where have you been?' Tris says worryingly.

'We were just having a little chat,' Mr Prior says before I can respond. I smile.

'Seriously though, what were you talking about?' Tris whispers in my ear, I kiss her cheek

'Let's just say you don't know how protective your dad is over you,' I whisper back, she stares at me while her eyes wide, horrific ideas popping into her mind. I smile and she looks away.

'Tris is here now, shall we proceed?' Mr Prior asks

'Proceed in what?' Tris asks curiously.

'In telling him about my disgusting father' I reveal. She looks at me, giving me a _are you sure_ look. I nod and sit down, Tris sits down next to me and we hold hands under the table. Mr Prior sits opposite us, completely oblivious of me holding hands with Tris. Tris gives me strength, and with that strength I explain in excruciating detail about what my father did those few years ago.

**Tris POV**

An hour later, as Tobias comes to the conclusion of telling my dad about his past, I hear a noise and look up but nothing is there so my concentration goes back to the conversation.

'And now I live in Dauntless, ranked first in my initiation, I work in the control room and live in the same apartment with Tris,' Tobias calmly announces.

'You live in the same apartment?!' my dad screams quietly at us, staring intensely like it was the only thing he heard.

'Yes,' I mumble

He inhales and then exhales, 'well alas, I cannot stop you; you are doing well Tobias and you Tris. Marcus had everyone fooled that Tobias was a betrayer. Now I can see he was wrong. You are a good man Tobias, I am lucky that you and Tris found each other,' my dad smiles.

'And so am I,' a familiar voice announces, coming down the stairs. My sick mother.

'Mum!' I rush to her, helping her down the last step, both my dad and Tobias stand up and make their way to us. 'What are you doing up! You are sick you are not supposed to be walking!' I plead.

'Nonsense, I will not stay in that depressing room anymore,' she says strongly, she turns her attention to Tobias. 'It's nice to see you again, Tobias.' Tobias looks taken back, my dad just looks stunned.

'You know each other?' my father blurts out.

'It's nice to see you too, Mrs Prior' Tobias says regaining his words.

'Please call me Natalie,' my mum says gently. 'Yes I met him Andrew when I saw Tris in Dauntless.'

'But how did you recognize me? I told you my name is Four.' Tobias asks curiously.

'A person can change but their eyes will always stay the same,' my mum responds pleasantly. Tobias smiles weekly and grabs my hand.

'Don't you have that meeting Tris?' Tobias asks me.

'Oh my god! I completely forgot!'I panic, my eyes widening 'I think I missed it! What time is it?' I rush over to try and find a clock of some sort, no success. I feel Tobias arms wrap around my waist.

'Hey,' he says in a soft voice. He lets go over me, knowing my parents are a few meters away. I walk back towards my parents confusion spreads across my face.

'Tris, we have the same meeting, luckily for us it was cancelled,' my dad tells me, I let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank god!' I mutter. Tobias intertwines our hands.

'Thank you for allowing us to be here, but I think Tris and I really should be heading back to Dauntless,' Tobias declares. I agree, all I want to do is be with Tobias, I'm so selfish.

'Nonsense! Not without lunch! I shall cook,' my mum demands, always so selfless.

'No, you will not cook, I will!' my dad blurts out demandingly before Tobias or I can say anything. Selflessly, Tobias and I agree and my dad starts busying himself in the kitchen.

'You two, go relax in the living room,' my mum suggests kindly. I nod and gently pull Tobias into the living room.

We walk into the living room and Tobias pulls me close, sliding his hand around my waist.

'I'm so sorry Tris,' Tobias whispers in my ear, his mouth touches the side of my ear.

'About what?' I ask.

'About everything, I shouldn't have come to Abnegation, it was a stupid idea.'

'It wasn't a stupid idea, I'm glad you did it' I respond smiling. I pull him into a long, loving, passionate kiss, which expresses all my love for him. We kiss for several long moments, only breaking apart for necessary breathing. We stand there for a long time, kissing, the whole universe disappearing, until I hear my mum tell us lunch is ready.

Hand in hand, smiling profoundly Tobias and I walk towards the kitchen. As soon as we walk into the basic kitchen, the smell of frying batter engulfs my nostrils. My father stands at the cooker, flipping the last batch of pancakes as I turn around and meet delicious fluffy warm goodness. I sit down eagerly and my mother laughs.

'We thought you would want a late breakfast treat,' my mouther says while chuckling.

'Mhmm,' I say as I grab a piece of delicious heaven and sprinkle eagerly liquid sugar, syrup. I lift the steaming hot, mouth-watering treat to my mouth as I see Tobias laughing at me.

'What?' I snap at him, taking a mouthful of the pancake, the flavour unfolding in my mouth, first the sweet taste of the syrup then the fluffy mouth-watering buttery flavour.

'Just didn't know you liked pancakes that much,' he says while putting a piece of the pancake in his mouth. His eyes grow wide. 'I can see why! Mr Prior this is amazing!' Tobias blurts out excitedly. I chuckle and take a minute from eating my heaven to observe the table. My mum and dad are eating tasteless cereal. They smile at us, we smile back.

'Thank you for everything, Mr and Mrs Prior, I'm sorry about before,' Tobias says smiling and shaking my mum and dads hand as we walk out the door.

'It's our pleasure, please come and visit us again if you can. Don't worry Tobias,' my mother says while smiling. I hug my mother and father, both look a bit taken back at first but then they hug back.

'Good bye!' I shout over the deafening wind as I walk away from my old house with Tobias.

'Goodbye!' I hear in the distance from my parents, their small figures start to disintegrate the further I walk away from them, soon they are little dots. Then they are gone.

I lean my head on Tobias' shoulder as we walk towards the train; the wind blows my hair in my face. He pulls me close to him and with adrenaline pumping like it always does when we jump, we plunge into the deep dark unknown, otherwise known as the lifeless, nerve-wrecking train.

'Alone at last,' I whisper in his ear, he chuckles.

'Finally,' he whispers back softly, his mouth brushing over my ear.

His touch is spine-tingling.

**Next Chapter in a couple of days! Truth or dare is coming up! Y'all should be as excited as Uriah! Haha **


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13- Tris POV**_

'_Alone at last,' I whisper in his ear, he chuckles. _

'_Finally,' he whispers back softly, his mouth brushing over my ear. _

_His touch is spine-tingling._

'Tris!'a glass shattering sound approaches me: Uriah.

'Uriah!' I shout back just as enthusiastically, Tobias winces at the loudness in my voice. I bounce off the fast moving Dauntless train, landing perfectly on my heels, just like Tobias, and I run straight into the friendly arms of Uriah. I slept most of the way back from Abnegation. Uriah notices Tobias walking closer to us and an even larger smile grows.

'Four!' Uriah shouts jumping up and wrapping his legs around Tobias' waist, hugging him. Tobias in one simple word looks utterly mortified. I burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter when I see Tobias look of outrage, he screams with his eyes: _help me! _I fail to hold in my laughter when Tobias has to hold Uriah's lower back, Tobias abruptly drops Uriah, which as a result makes Uriah pout mockingly, placing a hand over his heart.

'How dare you Four! I thought you loved me!' Uriah proclaims mockingly, overdramatically he places his hand over his heart and pretends to wipe away his not-real-tears.

'I'm sorry; I just can't cheat on Tris anymore!' Tobias cries out mockingly, laughing his head off. I don't think I have laughed this hard for a while; I'm bent over my hand on my stomach, which is howling from all my laughter. I wipe away my tears of laughter which are forming in my eyes.

'I have missed you, Uriah!' I shout to Uriah.

'I have missed you more!' Uriah shouts back. 'Hey, wasn't it supposed to be just Tris going to Abnegation? No wonder we couldn't find you Four, we were looking everywhere!' Uriah announces, suddenly becoming serious-well, Uriah can never be fully serious.

'It's a long story,' I state simply.

'Well glad we found you! You guys ready for the Truth or Dare party?' Uriah says enthusiastically, his pearly white teeth showing.

'Not right now Uriah, I'm extremely tired, it was a long trip,' I state trying to smile but my exhaustion is kicking in, even after my peaceful sleep.

'Okay, I will tell everyone you are back and tomorrow evening okay for Truth or Dare?'

'Yes, tomorrow will be great,' I say.

'Okay, bye Tris; bye Four!' he shouts as he retreats back to wherever he came from.

I sigh and lean my head on Tobias' shoulder. 'You know we need to continue our jobs today right?' He pauses. 'At least we don't have to tomorrow and the day after tomorrow,' Tobias declares, I sigh heavily again.

'I really don't have the energy, but we have to do it,' I respond.

'You slept the whole way back!' He proclaims laughing, I chuckle.

'For what I remember you did too!' I declare back. He kisses my forehead and wraps his arm around my shoulder. We share moments of silence together walking until we reach the Dauntless entrance.

Reluctantly, my feet drag me towards the dining room cafeteria with Tobias since it's around midday and everyone is at lunch, including my friends. I walk in and the first thing I spot is Christina sprinting towards me.

'Tris!' she shouts as she engulfs me in a hug. 'I have missed you! How was abnegation? Where have you been Four? Did he go with you?' My mind goes slack when I hear so many questions, so I just chuckle.

'Too many questions Christina, it was a long trip I will explain later, I have missed you too!'

She squeaks again and pulls me into a hug. Zeke walks up to Tobias and they start talking intensely.

'Tris! We are going to go shopping tomorrow! I have to catch up with you!' Christina declares.

'No, Christina we really _really _don't have to,' I say, and Tobias' eyes me, chuckling.

Christina turns to Four, 'Oh ... and Four you will be thrilled once you see what I am going to get Tris to buy,' I blush, looking mortified, Four just laughs.

'Can't wait,' he responds and I playfully punch him, which he overdramatically covers the spot where I punched him and takes a few steps back, as if he almost fell. I laugh while a smirk appears on my face.

I slip out of the boiling shower after a relaxing night's sleep; thankfully, no one disturbed us last night. Yesterday after lunch I reluctantly finished my job for that day and returned to Tobias' apartment.

Once I step out of the boiling shower, I shiver from the sudden temperature drop and I quickly wrap myself in the towel shielding away from the sudden cold. Walking out silently, I notice Tobias is still asleep so turn to my part of the wardrobe, my back facing the bed. I let my towel drop and slide on some underwear, I am about to clip my bra when I hear a discreet noise.

'I know your staring, so you might as well help me,' I say, to a waking Tobias, gesturing to my bra strap. I face the wardrobe. At the realization of my words, he bounces off the bed and rushes towards me.

'A little too eager aren't you?' I say smirking while he clips on my bra. He smirks.

'No ... I would much prefer to unclip your bra,' he whispers, a smirk forming on his face. I roll my eyes. He kisses my neck, leaving butterflies in my stomach. I lean back to him and run my hands up his neck and hair. He flips me around and kisses me, pressing our almost naked bodies together.

'Tobias,' I say into the kiss, 'go shower, you stink!' He huffs and pecks me on the lips one last time.

'You will pay for that,' he whispers. I turn around, satisfactory striking through me. I chuck on a shirt. Right now, I am trying desperately to ignore the urge of walking into the bathroom and showering with him. My thoughts wonder off.

_Am I still afraid of intimacy?_

_I don't know. _

I am snap out of my thoughts when I hear my name. Christina's voice echoes throughout the apartment. I walk towards the front door and turn the handle, there stands Christina, excitement circulates through her.

'It's time for our shopping!' She screeches excitedly, bouncing up and down, clapping her hands. I wince from her glass shattering screech. I huff noticeably. 'Hey! It will be fun, I promise!' she screeches again.

'Fine, let me just say goodbye to Tobias,' I reply. I keep the door open, while I walk back into the bedroom. Tobias comes out of the bathroom as soon as I walk in. I admire his glistening wet hair and perfect shaped abs. He walks towards me, one hand holding his towel up which is around his waist.

'I know your staring, so you might as well help me,' Tobias mimics me from before, I laugh.

'And what exactly should I help you with?' I utter teasing him, my eye brows rising up as I slowly walk to him. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him, my hands lingering around his waist. I play with his towel, tickling him. He chuckles into the kiss and kisses me harder. I see a camera flash in my peripheral vision and I hear a camera click, I pull away from Tobias and see Christina grinning profoundly.

'Awe, you guys are adorable!' Christina squeaks yet again.

'Uh ... Christina ... what are you uh doing here?' Tobias stutters while hiding himself behind me. Idiot. He is like a foot taller than me.

'Sorry Four, I forgot to tell you, Christina is taking me shopping,' I apologize, 'annoyingly,' I whisper quietly to Tobias. He chuckles and kisses my cheek.

'I will probably see Zeke, you too have fun,' he snickers. Walking towards the door, I give him a death glare.

Christina and I make small talk while we hike through the narrow paths with no railings towards the large underground cavern with uneven rock walls we call the Pit.

'So how did you even get the camera?' I ask.

'Oh, I borrowed it,' she chuckles mischievously.

'Borrowed it?' I chuckle.

'Yeh, well it's mine now! I'm thinking I should keep that picture and show everyone.'

'Don't you dare!' I bark.

'Oh come on, you too look adorable, especially since Four was in a towel! Oh my god, he has such a good body!'

'Christina!' I caution.

'What? Oh come on, it's not like you think otherwise!' We enter the first shop, reluctantly my feet take me towards the clothes rack and my hands start looking through the tight dark clothing. As much as I think this is irritating I do need some new clothes, I have grown, to my delight. My mind wanders off to thoughts like, _will I look nice in this? Is this too expensive? Am I too small for this?_ All questions like that always wonder my mind If I go shopping at any sort. Christina- who has 10 items of clothes in her hand while I have none-looks at me suspiciously through the clothes rack as I admire a sleeveless black leather peplum top.

'Just try it on Tris! You would look amazing!' Christina nags, I sigh and decide to try it on later and I continue my search. I endlessly glaze around the shop trying to find something worthwhile. Something flowing in the back from an open window catches my eye. I walk towards this mysterious item, shock strikes through me, it is beautiful. I receive the mesmerizing dress of the rack, drape it around me and walk towards the changing room; I promptly walk out -after changing into the dress- towards the changing room mirror. I let out a gasp; the simple, gorgeous, sleeveless, high- low dress with a faux leather belt makes me look older, prettier. The high-low element makes me taller and the round neckline and panelled bodice makes my bust look bigger. The dress shows off all I want to show, it is modest since it has a lining but has a sexy element as well. Christina meets my gaze and walks towards me, smiling proudly.

'It's so beautiful!' I gasp excitedly.

'Tris, you look like a goddess! I'm annoyed I didn't find it for you!' Christina shouts jokingly. 'You have to wear that tonight!' she continues.

'We are only playing truth or dare! And besides don't we need to wear layers?'

'When the Pedrad brothers plan a truth or dare, it's a party! You can just wear extra clothes under that,' Christina explains

'Okay, okay,' I admit defeatedly, although excitement courses through me since I am going to be wearing this dress this evening. I turn back to the mirror and I find myself smiling like a child that found out they were going to _Charlie and the Chocolate factory_.

**{PAGEBREAK}**

After hours, my feet ache and my arms are about to collapse, but I still have enough energy to complain bitterly to Christina. Somehow even though there are only five clothes shops here, we have spent at least 5 hours shopping in at least 3 of them. The shopping bags that surround me consist of multiple pieces of mostly dark tight clothes; two dresses, six shirts, four trousers, two skirts and three blouses. Christina has triple of what I have, how she can afford it blows my mind.

'Come on Christina, there is only five clothes shops here! We should be done by now,'

'Yes, now we only have shoes and one other shop,' she says while grinning at me mysteriously, I really do not want to know why she is grinning at me like that. Dreadingly, my feet drag me into the shoe shop; my eyes adjust slowly to the bright lights shining beautifully down on all of these shoes. In the corner, surrounding a small dim light is a pair of beautiful combat boots. I run -with energy I didn't think I have- to them. The ankle high, black tie up combat books with dark blue stripped flannel around the edge mesmerize me, I quickly grab my size, try them on and pay for them eagerly.

'Seriously? Combat boots? Couldn't you be ... oh ... I don't know a little girly?' Christina moans.

'No, they are amazing, but I will buy some more shoes,' I reply. She hands me a pair of uncomfortably looking, black leather studded at the ankle platform high heels pumps. I moan and try them on; they fit perfectly although they are uncomfortable to walk it, but they make me the same height as Christina in flats. I try to walk in them and nearly trip, but I know Christina will demand me to get them.

'Fine, I'll get them, but nothing else,' I sigh. We walk out of the shop after paying for Christina's four high heels and my one pair. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the shop Christina is pulling me into next.

The lingerie shop.

**If you would like too, please leave a review! Every single one of you make my day, so thank you :) **


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14- Truth or Dare: Part Two of Four. **_

_I stop dead in my tracks when I see the shop Christina is pulling me into next._

_The lingerie shop._

**Tobias POV**

Mysteriously, the hours of the day start slowly slipping away, Christina is still dragging Tris around all the shops. Having the personality Tris has, she is probably complaining bitterly. Boredom overloads me as I sit in my apartment twiddling my thumbs. Thinking I should do something at least somewhat productive, since I have already trained, I decide to head to Zeke's. Dragging myself from the extremely comfortable couch, I walk out, locking my door. Luckily, Zeke's apartment is quite close to mine. My knuckles reach up for his door and simultaneously knock. Listening inside, I hear Zeke walk towards the door immediately.

'Hey Four, what's up?' Zeke asks.

'Hey Zeke, I thought we could catch up. Do you want to walk?'

'Yeah sure mate, one second,' he shuffles around to find his apartment keys and walks out the door, locks it, and then turns back to me.

'So, you went to Abnegation?' Zeke asks, his eyebrows rising up.

'I wanted to surprise Tris, I felt lonely without her. I knew you would think I was mad, so I didn't tell you.'

Zeke laughs, 'Well everyone was looking for you, then I thought you might have gone to Abnegation, so I got Uriah to check the trains.'

'Well I had planned to return earlier, but unfortunately I ran into uh… someone I never want to see again and it didn't go very well,' I respond.

'What happened?' Zeke asks worriedness circulating his face.

'It's a long story bro, I would prefer to leave my past behind me,' I reply, he nods.

'Well like I say, what happens in the past stays in the past,' he chuckles.

I let out a forceful nervous laugh, 'hopefully my past won't come to my present.'

'It won't,' Zeke assures me. As my feet draw me towards the Pit with Zeke, I notice all the shops dazzlingly of the dark cavern. My gaze towards the shop takes my eyes towards the jewellery shop near the tattoo parlour, quite far from the clothes shop. Without knowing it, my feet drag me to the jewellery shop and I admire a petite simple silver ring with a small diamond in the shops' window, it would fit perfectly on Tris hand.

'Bro, that's an engagement ring!' Zeke exclaims.

'What?' I am brought out of my daze, I forgot Zeke was here.

'Are you thinking about marrying Tris?' Zeke asks seriously, his voice low.

'No, not yet, I was just admiring it. I... we are too young.' I reply causally.

'Not yet?' Zeke grins, his eyebrows rising up. 'So you do want to marry her.'

'Maybe,' I reply not able to remove my smile of my face.

'Aw, you too are the most adorable couple!' He claps, jumping up and down squeaking, imitating Christina.

'Stop it Christina,' I say with a straight face.

Zeke chuckles, 'Anyway, on the subject of Tris, have you guys, you know ... done it yet?' He teases.

'She is only sixteen!' I respond choking, my eyes wide.

'And you're eighteen! Good to know we know your ages,' he chuckles.

'I want it to be special,' I pause, 'In Dauntless we are always interrupted by cough, you and cough, everyone else,' I pause, 'and what about you and Shauna?' I continue grinning while raising an eyebrow. They have been going out for nearly a year now, I am happy for them. 'How many times?' I ask.

'Um,' Zeke stutters, 'four times.'

'FOUR TIMES!' I yell.

'Well,' he pauses and grins, 'let's just say we can't keep are hands off each other,' he smirks. I look at him amusement circulating through me.

'Hey look over there!' he whispers to me, pointing towards the shops. I stare intensely over to where he pointing and I notice Tris, stopping as she realizes what shop Christina is dragging her into.

The lingerie shop.

Zeke starts laughing quietly as he notices how Tris is really fighting because she doesn't want to go in. I think Christina and Tris are talking but I can't make out what they are talking about. I don't know how to feel.

'Well maybe someone is getting lucky tonight,' Zeke whispers laughing.

'She will never wear them,' I argue, nerves brewing up in me.

'And how do you know that?'

'She already has a pair, but she won't wear them, ever,' I reply. Zeke is still laughing and I quickly shut him up. My thoughts wonder off.

_How should I feel? Nervous? Excited? Amused?_

_I really don't know. _

_I just feel guilty for seeing her there. _

* * *

**Tris POV****  
**

I slam on my heels. I refuse to go in the nerve-wrecking, embarrassing lingerie shop. My cheeks slowly turn the colour of crimson, embarrassment creeps up on me. Forcefully, I grasp Christina's wrist so that she faces me. I look her straight in the eye; her face dramatically changes, from happy to serious in an instant.

'Christina! What are you thinking? I can't go in there! What if anyone sees?' I whisper, unable to steady my breaths. _This damn fear! _

'Tris, it's just another shop, all it sells is underwear! Which is perfectly normal!'

'Christina, you know how I feel about anything like this!' I whisper yell. Frustration captures Christina's dark brown face and sinks into her dark naturally striking eyes. Christina exhales slowly, forcefully and smiles reassuringly. We stand there silent, for what feels like forever. I feel like people are watching us.

'I'm sorry Tris, I should of remembered, give me your size and I shall buy you what you need.'

'I don't trust you,' I reply eying her cautiously, letting go of her wrist. She chuckles.

'Well do you want to be seen in this shop or not?' She smirks.

'Please be modest Christina!' I say. Quietly, I give her my size and I proceed walking towards the bench very far away from the shop which gives me shivers. My eyes slowly drift close.

'Hey,' a familiar deep voice startles me.

My eyes open immediately while I jump.

'Four!' I yell, 'you scared me to death!' He sits next to me and Zeke on the other side. Tobias kisses my cheek.

'Sorry,' he says.

'Where is Christina?' Zeke asks. Embarrassment overloads me; once again my cheeks turn the colour of a deep burgundy rose. Tobias gives him a deathly glare for some reason.

'Just in a shop, I just wanted a rest, she pulls me around everywhere!' I say trying to convince them. My nerves are overwhelming me that as a result my fingers start shaking and I have to place them under my thighs.

'Damn Tris! How many clothes do you need?' Zeke yells, noticing all my bags.

'Christina,' I answer bluntly. We share moments of non-awkward silence together, until Tobias whispers to me.

'You okay Tris?' Tobias says, draping his arm around my shoulders. _What am I going to do when Christina comes out of that shop?_

'Yeah, fine,' I say with a force smile. 'What have you guys been doing?' I ask, trying to change the subject.

'Just talking,' Tobias responds.

'About you,' Zeke utters audibly.

'What about me?' I ask nervously, Tobias gives him a deathly glare.

'All good things Trissy!'

'Don't call me that!' I exclaim. They both laugh, I have a feeling Tobias can tell I am nervous. In a way, he can always tell what I am feeling. I swing my legs back and forth while we sit in silence; I hesitatingly look towards the shop I hate and then back down to my feet.

Wanting to take my mind off things I say to the boys, 'I hope you are going to dress nicely tonight!'

'Don't I always?' Tobias says, putting a hand over his heart playfully, like I offended him.

'I was aiming that at Zeke more,' I reply.

'Hey! You're hurting my feelings Trissy!' I laugh, my nerves temporary evaporating from me. I turn to Tobias and kiss him on the lips passionately, even when I know Zeke is watching. 'Guys! Keep it PG please! For the sake of Dauntless!' Zeke says. Both Tobias and I laugh and break from the kiss while Zeke pretends to vomit. For a moment I forget everything and I just enjoy their company. That only lasts a split second when the realisation of why I am here comes back to me.

'Sorry Zeke, Four I have to go,' I say, picking up my bags and getting up from the bench rock. I kiss Tobias rapidly.

'Hey, I don't get one?' Zeke says grinning like a child, I chuckle and kiss him on the cheek. I notice Four stiffen a little. Picking up all my bags into a more comfortable position, I walk away from the boys, my hands trembling a little. _Why am I so nervous?_

Before walking straight into the nerve-wrecking shop I call hell, I quickly turn right, down a dark corridor. I have a feeling Tobias' and Zeke's eyes are peering into the back of my head, making holes. As I wait there, calming down my breaths, I see a small thin figure walk past me. Not a hundred percent sure if it is Christina, I hesitantly shout her name, she stops abruptly and turns towards the corridor I am in, where the rocks are almost suffocating me and the only light is from the Pit. She walks towards me, confusion spread across her face.

'Tris,' she starts, I interrupt. 'Zeke and Four are over there,' I say pointing towards the left. She walks towards the edge of the corridor and quickly leans out, her hands on the wall. Rapidly, she rushes back to me.

'They are gone.'

'Thank god,' I mumble. 'Are we done?'

'We most certainly are, here,' she hands me a bag full of lingerie. 'See you later,' she winks and slowly walks out of the corridor, seeing if the coast is clear. After turning back to me and smiling she disappears and I depart, taking treacherous walk back to my apartment.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

The music explodes in my ears; the thunderous sound of pop music erupts in Zeke's apartment. Christina is right; the Pedrad brothers know how to throw a good party. The bright lights light up the room and eliminate the feeling off night time outside. Immediately after I step in, I search for Tris, my feet aimlessly make me walk around the apartment. With not a single trace of success of finding Tris, I grab a beer from Zeke's mini-fridge and flop down on a couch. Since seeing Tris on the bench, I have barely seen nor talked to her. Tris' mind when I sat with her was in another place, she seemed so nervous. Once Tris got home, Christina reappeared soon after and took Tris to her apartment. Needless to say, when Tris is trapped with Christina and makeup and hair and all that girly stuff is involved, she won't be done for hours. I sigh, and sip my cold, tasty bear, the strong liquid sliding down my throat soothingly.

I turn my head and scan the room, strong Dauntless men with rippling muscles are in a corner, playing some sort of ping pong beer game, while some people- mostly girls- are dancing, swaying their hands up in the air simultaneously and spinning around, laughing hysterically. My eyes stop searching as I see a mysterious silhouette standing in the doorway. Zeke, Christina and Uriah are standing with her, but she doesn't look like anyone I know from here. From behind she looks around the height of Christina. I glance at her, there something about her that seems familiar. Trying to satisfy my curiosity I walk towards the mysterious silhouette that I don't recognise.

Three meters behind her, I realise who the mysterious stunning woman is: Tris. In the faint breeze, her sleeveless black low dress flows. As she turns slightly from laughter, she catches my eye and immediately stops laughing and walks towards me. The biggest smile emerges on her face, more beautiful than ever. I stand there, awestricken not able to move. As she gracefully moves towards me, her dress shows of her perfect legs and makes her look perfectly proportion. Her hair cascades half down her back, half in a bun in her hair. Her striking face is enlightened with a trace of mascara, eyeliner, light brown eye shadow and plum colour lipstick. With uncomfortably looking high heels on she is a lot taller. She approaches me and kisses me lovingly on the lips.

'You look,' I pause unable to discover the right word.

'Beautiful,' Christina interjects.

'No, there isn't enough words in the dictionary to describe how mesmerizingly beautiful you look,' I smile. Slowly, a rosy scarlet colour appears on her pale cheeks.

'Thank you,' she whispers. I engulf her into an embrace, inhaling her naturally sweet- smelling scent.

'Dance with me,' I whisper, pulling out my hand. She gladly accepts and we gracefully move towards the dance floor. Perfectly, as if on cue, the pop song finishes and _"I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz_ starts playing. I bow and she curtsies, not a normal traditional in Dauntless but I couldn't resist, she smiles profoundly. I step closer to her and pull her close; I slide my hand around her delicate waist, while she snakes hers around my neck. As her stunning dress sways with us, she nuzzles her head on my chest; I bring my lips close to her ear and start quietly singing to her:

_When I look into your eyes,_

_It's like watching the night sky,_

_Or a beautiful sunrise,_

_Well, there's so much they hold,_

_And just like them old stars,_

_I see that you've come so far,_

_To be right where you are,_

_How old is your soul?_

She takes her head off my chest as we sway around slow dancing and she lifts her mesmerizing eyes to mine. I kiss her passionately, she smiles into the kiss. When we break apart I continue to sing quietly-only audible for her- she shivers from my warm mouth touching her ear.

_Well, I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough,_

_I'm giving you all my love,_

_I'm still looking up._

The song continues and I twirl her, making her dress spin breathtakingly. I twirl her back in, crossing our arms so her back faces me, leaning into me, our lips millimetres apart. Swaying left and right and occasionally spins we smile. _Slow dancing. It's almost forgotten .Our society is slowly, brick by brick crumbling. _Calmly, we dance leisurely, ignoring the outside world, ignoring everything that comes from the outside world, for what seems years. Momentarily enjoying each other's company.

Several long hours of socializing, dancing, drinking, fuelling our stomach with crap and everything else a party consist of, Zeke comes to the conclusion that he is going to bring the party to an end. A little unsteadily, although he is not intoxicated, he stands up on a table. After a few minutes of playing with the microphone, he switches the music off and his loud voice booms everyone in the party silent.

'Everyone who is not Four, Uriah, Christina, Tris, Shauna, Marlene, Lyn and Will, get out! This party is over! Thanks for coming!' The room explodes into moans and huffs and eventually everyone starts leaving. 'Let the games begin,' Zeke smirks. 'And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour,' he continues, quoting one of our favourite books in Dauntless, making everyone chuckle. We all gather into a small circle, sitting on the hard, stone floor, all of our minds, preoccupied with one thought: _Tonight, the secrets will leak out of the shadows._

_That, my dear friend, is what happens when you play the deathly game of Truth or Dare otherwise more formally known as Candor or Dauntless. _

**A/N Sorry this is a little late, I wanted to make the chapter longer! I just bought 'Four' by Veronica Roth, plus the Divergent movie. Words cannot describe how excited I am! If you have any suggestions you would like for my story, please ask I would more than happy to include your suggestions. Moreover, this does not suggest that I am running out of ideas for my story, far from it! This story is only just getting started!**

**Please leave a review! **

_**I do not own Divergent, or any reference to any other book or song. This applies to all chapters. **_


	16. Chapter 15 Truth or Dare

_**Chapter 15- Truth or Dare: Part Three of Four.**_

**Tobias POV **

_We all gather into a small circle, sitting on the hard, stone floor, all of our minds, preoccupied with one thought: Tonight, the secrets will leak out of the shadows. _

_That, my dear friend, is what happens when you play the deathly game of Candor or Dauntless. _

Fear and excitement bubble around me, it hangs deathly loose in the atmosphere of Zeke's apartment. Purposefully, I snuggle up closer to Tris while we sit down, reaching out for her hand, she intertwines our fingers gently. The room goes deadly silent, everyone eyeing each other speciously. Zeke breaks the deathly silence in the room by shouting loudly- making everyone wince.

'Now,' he looks around the room, 'for those who were stiffs and don't know,' he eyes Tris and laughs, making my blood boil. 'If you don't accept the dare or answer the questions then you have to take a piece of clothing off, shoes and socks don't count.'

'I knew Zeke is thirsty for the skin,' Uriah chuffs, 'and I'm not talking about the girls,' Uriah smirks. We all burst into a fit of laughter while Zeke cheeks turn bright red, anger building up in him.

'I shall go first!' Zeke exclaims, ignoring his brother's comment. Slowly and steadily, his eyes scan the room, gazing at every person; his piercing glance brings shivers down everyone's backs, except mine. When Tris realizes that Zeke is intensely glaring at her, her eyes widen. Nerves surround her as she notices Zeke has his trademark mischievous smirk on his face. Once again he gazes around the room, thinking thoroughly, instead of letting go of his glance at Tris he stares at her, making rage strike through me.

_This is not going to be good._

'Tris, Truth or dare?' Zeke smirks, obviously noticing Tris' widen eyes.

'Truth,' she stutters, momentarily thinking.

'Uriah, if you dare say Pansycake, I will punch you,' I threatened, sinisterly. Uriah's dark face slower becomes noticeably paler.

'Pansycake?' Tris asks in confusion, looking up into my eyes.

'Dauntless slang,' I smirk. 'It's supposed to be a huge insult, but no one uses it anymore,' I sigh. 'It isn't coming back.'

'It will!' Uriah pleads.

'Anyway Tris,' Zeke says bringing the attention back to the game. 'What's the most outrageous thing you have done with Four?' he winks and leaves Tris with an outrageous horrific expression on her face. 'If you know what I mean.'

'Uh, um,' she stutters once again. 'We made out with half of our breakfast down us during a food fight, I suppose.' A smile appears on Tris' face; as she gently lifts her head to look at me. Slowly a smile etches on my face too.

'Come on kids! Nothing else? Don't you have anything a little bit over PG 13?' Zeke exclaims wiggling his eyebrows.

'No,' I reply back, glaring deathly at him. He knows exactly if Tris and I have slept together and now he is just embarrassing us.

'Will, truth or dare?' Tris asks nervously, trying to change the subject.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to exchange all of your clothes with Christina and wear them for 10 minutes!'

'But she is wearing a dress!' he complains.

'And?' Tris asks, laughing.

'Ew, no! I refuse to wear his clothes,' Christina huffs.

'You refuse to do a dare then, Will?' Tris asks, raising her eyebrows.

'Ugh, come on Christina!' Will grabs his girlfriend's hand and takes them into the bedroom. Over the course of 5 minutes, we hear a lot of moans and huffs from the bedroom. Will is screaming at the top of his lungs 'it doesn't fit!' and Christina is shouting 'I hate you Tris!' while we are all laughing. Finally, miserable looking Will comes out wearing Christina's tight black dress, which accentuates his muscles quite pleasantly, and black fish net stockings while Christina comes out wearing a baggy black shirt and trousers. Both Christina and Will look like they are going to murder someone, but everyone else is laughing their asses off. Will makes his way towards us with Christina and we all notice the zip isn't fully zipped up exposing his manly back, this makes everyone laugh harder that we are holding our stomachs. I can feel Tris' body shaking from laughter, her body heat radiating off her onto me.

'You will pay for this Tris!' Christina spits at Tris, friendly while laughing as well. Awkwardly, Will tries and fails to sit down and find a comfortable position on the floor. After shuffling around for several minutes he huffs and sits like a girl, crossing his hairy muscular legs on the floor. Momentarily, all of us are distracting ourselves from the game, because of Will we all burst into a bigger amount of laughter at Will's uncomfortableness. Once he settles, he gazes the room and his eyes land on Uriah.

'Uriah, truth or dare?' Will shouts over the laughter.

'Dare! I'm Dauntless!' Uriah shouts back eagerly.

'I dare you to kiss the girl you like,' Will smirks. Uriah's eyes widen and he gulps noticeably. With hesitation, he slowly stands up, processing and deciding what to do, not doubt hundreds of thoughts are rushing into his head at the moment.

If my calculations are correct, he likes Marlene but if he doesn't then by the end of the night he is going to leave his brothers apartment with a black eye from one of the boys. Deciding what to do, Uriah gazes in my direction and walks towards me and Tris. What! Uriah likes Tris! Tris' eyes are widening as I grip tighter to Tris protectively. Uriah smiles at me, which makes confusion evident on my face and then he abruptly stops in front of Tris and turns to the left, to Marlene. Everybody lets out a breath they didn't know they were holding including me and Tris. We all relax as Uriah bends down nervously and quickly pecks Marlene on the lips, all the girls squeak. Uriah grins massively while Marlene's face turns the colour of a rose. Trying to forget the fact that Uriah had just kissed Marlene in front of everyone, Uriah sits down, and refocuses everyone back to the game. Noticeable nerves brewing up in him, he glances at Marlene who secretly glances back, smiling.

'Four, truth or dare?' Uriah asks, trying to change the subject.

'Dare,' I say casually.

He lifts his head, a smirk forming on his face, 'I dare you to kiss the person you think is the most attractive in this room,' I am inching closer to Tris, 'BUT, it can't be Tris,' he continues, I huff.

'I have to kiss the person I think is the most attractive in this room but it can't be my girlfriend? Don't you think that sounds crazy?' I repeat he shrugs.

'No, it sounds like Uriah,' Zeke says.

'Hurtful!' Uriah screeches high pitched, overdramatically placing a hand over his heart. I gaze at Tris, asking silently if it is okay, she shrugs.

I stand up, a smirk forming on my face, I walk towards Shauna and Zeke, Shauna has gone the colour of a sheet and I eye Zeke. He eyes me back curiously, trying to plan out my next move. I get extremely close to both Shauna and Zeke, Zeke looks murderous because he thinks I am going to kiss his girlfriend, so does Tris. I let out a laugh and reluctantly kiss Zeke on the lips. I break from the kiss quickly, to Zeke pretending to be sick and everyone staring at us wide eyed in pure shock.

'Flattered,' Zeke says wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his mouth turned down horrified. 'But disgusting,' he continues. I let out a laugh, I agree.

'Wasn't the first time _Ezekiel,_' I chuckle and everyone stares at us in disbelief.

'Don't call me that!' Zeke exclaims while I walk back and take my seat on the floor next to Tris.

'You two have kissed before!' Christina shouts.

'When was the first time you guys kissed?' Tris exclaims laughing.

'Yes, I believe every wants to know thatEzekiel,' Uriah chuckles his eyebrows rising.

'Oh come on, it was some man on man action in a previous truth or dare game!' Zeke bursts out.

'I don't remember that Ezekiel!' Uriah screeches, teasing.

'You weren't there! And stop calling me that!' Zeke replies.

'Ezekiel?' Tris asks, clutching her stomach from laughter.

'His real name,' I inform her, she smiles even wider, her smile is contagious. Uriah retreats to his normal hyper demeanour. 'Four it's your turn,' Zeke continues.

'Shauna, you know the question.'

'Dare,' she quickly responds.

'I dare you to walk outside and tell the first person you see you want to have babies with them, make it believable!' I dare her. Shauna laughs and be the daring Dauntless she is, walks outside. Everyone stands up and peers their heads outside the door.

Shauna looks back one more time at the door, seeing us all laughing our heads off already. She walks forward and is seen by none other than Eric. We hear her conversation with him distinctly.

'Eric,' Shauna starts, 'I need to tell you something,'

'Yeh?' he asks boringly.

'Ever since I first met you, I knew I was falling in love. I want you to know that I know that this,' she gestures towards him and herself, 'will never work, but I just wanted to say that one day I want your babies,' Shauna somehow keeps a straight face the entire time. Eric eyes widen.

'What?!' He yells.

Shauna burst into a massive giggle. 'You fell for my trap!' she screams. Eric looks horrified when he sees the rest of us rolling of the floor laughing. Shauna quickly emerges back to us, with a satisfactory look on her face.

'Zeke,' I whisper, 'What happened to all the stripping and kissing?' I whisper into his ear laughing.

'All to come bro, all to come' Zeke whispers back smirking.

We re-enter the room and sit in our normal places again, this time Shauna attacks Tris.

'Tris, truth or dare?'

'Dare,' Tris says firmly. Shauna purses her lips.

'I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four,' Shauna smirks, this is music to my ears. Tris holds out a hand and walks me towards the bedroom.

'Use protection!' Zeke shouts, turning Tris' cheeks bright red.

We walk into the closet and start attacking each other, my hands slide to her waist and hers wrap around my neck. Once again, we forget about the outside world and concentrate only each other. I seductively wrap her around me, letting her legs dangle around my waist. By now her hair is complete mess and we both have swollen lips. I pull her lips to mine and kiss her aggressively. She lets out a soft moan when I nibble at her sensitive spot on her neck. Eagerly, I keep kissing her, her lips, her jaw, and her neck until all off our friends burst into the room laughing.

Embarrassingly, Tris and I walk back into room and everyone reforms the circle, staring at us.

'Marlene, truth or dare?' Tris asks.

'Truth,'

'Who do you like?'

Marlene mumbles something under her breath which no one can make out.

'What was that?' Tris asks, leaning forward and raising her eyebrows.

'Uriah!' Marlene exclaims blushing which as a result makes Uriah start smiling like an idiot.

'Christina, Truth or dare?' Marlene asks, ignoring everyone staring at her.

'Dare!'

'I dare you to slap the next person, who speaks after you,'

'Okay,' she smirks and leans closer to Will, 'I love you Will,' Will smiles idiotically, and all the girls aww.

'I love you too,' Will says grinning. _Clever Christina._ Well at least we know that they have declared their love before unlike a week ago. Christina smirks and slaps Will's head.

'What was that for?' Wills shouts in outrage, rubbing the back off his head, momentarily forgetting Christina's dare.

'Just fulfilling my dare Will,' She smirks and leans in to kiss him. 'Sorry,' she whispers.

'Lynn, Truth or dare?' Lynn thinks about this for a while.

'Dare,' she responds, eyeing Christina.

'I dare you too go out there, and kiss the first person you see,' Lynn huffs but agrees to the dare. She walks out and quickly looks out the door to see if anybody is there, and steps out. As I peer out the door with everyone else I can see a guy walking down.

'Hey!' Lynn shouts. The man with dark brown hair turns around instantly and Lynn runs to him and wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him full on, on the lips. Shock strikes through him as she breaks from the kiss. The guy- Jack, his eyes are twinkling and as I see Lynn, hers are too. They stand there in an embrace before both of them awkwardly lets go.

'Um,' Lyn stutters, 'I'm Lynn,' she says nervously, shaking his hand.

'Jack,' he smiles.

'That was a dare before, I'm sorry!' Lynn exclaims and points towards us. I notice that something catches his eye, but I don't pay attention to it.

'No need to be sorry.' He replies and looks our way again and then back at Lynn, a smile forming on his face. Lyn rushes her way back to us, a smile etching onto her face.

'Who was that?' Uriah asks smirking.

'This guy Jack,' Lynn answers surprisingly blushing. I gaze towards Tris and notice she is slightly paler and in a daze. I squeeze her hand.

'You okay?' I whisper into her ear.

'Yes, I am okay,' she smiles nervously. I know something is up; I will have to ask her about it later. All of us re-enter the room and with adrenaline running through our veins, we start to continue with the game.

* * *

Two, fast, daring, action-filled hours have passed since we first starting the deathly humorous game of Candor or Dauntless and now everyone sits shivering slightly from the crisp cold air without most of their clothes. Zeke lies near me shirtless because he refused to tell everyone one of his darkest, greatest fears, Shauna lost her dress because she didn't want to tell anyone how many times she and Zeke had slept together, luckily she wears a dark black tank top underneath with small shorts, quite like the rest of the girls. I lost my shirt because I refused to tell everyone which faction I transferred from and Tris lost hers because she didn't want to run around the pit half naked screaming something ridiculous Uriah made up. Christina and Will have swapped back into their original clothes however Will doesn't have his shirt and Christina sits snuggling up towards Will, trying to hide herself since she is sitting there without her dress or tank top, only her black lacy bra and shorts. Will seems to be having the time of his life. Will isn't the only one, Tris is currently sitting in my lap from a dare and I am overwhelmed with how much pleasure it brings to me.

'Tris,' Zeke says 'you know the question.'

'Dare,' she responds.

'I dare you too go to the Lingerie shop and buy a sexy outfit and wear it for us,' Zeke exclaims smirking. I meet Zeke eyes with a death glare as we both know we both saw her struggling out of Christina grasp to get away from that shop. Tris mind must be racing a mile a minute while her beautiful cheeks start to turn a crimson colour.

'No,' she says calmly as she reaches for the hem of her tight top. In one swift motion she takes her top off revealing a black lace push up bra and I can't help but glaze my eyes over her astonishing chest. I quickly look away so no one notices but I would happily take her home right now. She blushes a deeper red now as most of the guys start staring at her, I give them all death stares with my intimidating Four mask on. Quickly, they abruptly turn their eyes away in search to gaze for something else.

I move my mouth slowly closer to her ear. 'You look so sexy right now,' I whisper. Her breath hitches. She blushes deeper and she stares longingly at me, both our eyes filled with desire. She kisses me longingly on the lips, and quickly breaks apart too soon for my liking before it can become anything more, since we are in a room full of wide staring spectators.

'Uriah,' Tris says, glancing at me. 'Truth or Dare,'

'Dare,'

'I dare you to go play 7 minutes in heaven with Marlene.' Uriah stares at Tris in disbelief, secretly thanking her and then gazes towards Marlene. He walks in front of her, bows and then takes her hand like a gentleman. I wish I could play that right now with Tris. I gently move my hand to her lower back and softly stroke her, making shivers transmit from her cold back and my warm hands. I don't remove my hand from her back. Marlene and Uriah suddenly come out of the bedroom. Uriah walks out in a daze while Marlene looks completely flushed with her hair all in a mess. Needless to say, happiness strikes through both of them, straight to their core.

'Four, truth or dare?' Uriah asks.

'Dare,'

'I dare you to throw knives at Tris' head again in the training room.' I let out a smooth laugh while Tris eyes me.

'Not tonight, Uri. I don't want to be doing that again ever,' I respond calmly, even though my interior is exploding with rage as I remember how Eric forced me to do that the first time. Consequently, this also means another thing: the trousers are going to have to come off. Tris realises this also so she gets off of me, trembling a little. I stand up and unzip my trousers and then quickly slide them off. After I have taken them off, I sit back down and Tris repositions herself in my lap comfortably and I wrap my arms around her waist. Uriah tells a quick joke while I am gazing at Tris and her body shakes with laughter. I really didn't realise how much this turns me on. I have to control myself. I can't scare her away as a result I remove my hands from her waist.

Tris turns her head and faces me and pouts, confusion spreading through her. Once again, I realise how much I miss her radiating body in my arms, so I loosely wrap my arms around her waist and she leans back on me. _This is really not going to be good._ Control, _Tobias control!_ I think. I suddenly aware that is my turn to ask.

'Shauna, truth or dare?'

'Dare,' she replies.

'I dare you to give Zeke a lap dance.' I reply smirking while Shauna's eyes widen in outrage. It's either she takes her shorts off or gives Zeke a lap dance. Considering her options, she goes quiet for a moment then to Zeke's delight, she asks for some music.

The smooth sensual music blares in our ears and we all turn towards Zeke and Shauna, she doesn't even look nervous. Shauna hair cascades down her back while she walks towards Zeke who is now sitting in a chair. She is wearing a black tight tank top and shorts which barely cover her ass and stockings with 3 inch black high heels. All the attention is on her. She walks seductively towards Zeke, swaying her hips to the sensual music as she goes, entering a trance. She starts by trailing her hands down his thighs slowly, while bending down, making her cleavage show. She starts circling her hips, closer to him, leaning in to kiss him, but just before she reaches his mouth, she pulls away. Running her fingers slowly down his thighs, she lowers herself, and starts swaying between his legs, grinding her body into his crotch.

'Does that turn you on?' Tris whispers nervously into my ear, her breath hitching. She captures my attention immediately and I drag my eyes away from Shauna and Zeke and stare at her. Shock strikes through my core and is noticeable on my face; she turns away embarrassment creeping up on her. I take her face in my hands and whisper into her ear.

'If you did it on me,' I whisper, 'then yes, undoubtedly, you turn me on just by sitting in my lap.' She stares at me in disbelief at first, then her cheeks start to become to colour of a deep rose and she looks away. I really shouldn't have told her that. To my delight she turns her head again, momentarily thinking and kisses me desirably. I pull away quickly so it doesn't turn into something more heated, she pouts and I chuckle.

Zeke looks awestricken as Shauna wiggles out of Zeke's grasp and walks towards the floor with us when the song comes to an end. We are all startled by Shauna's creativeness and flexibility. She smirks while Zeke slowly gets out of the chair embarrassed, since that really did turn him on and her result is quite noticeable in between his thighs. Once again, we all burst into a fit of laughter, I feel Tris' body rise up and down as she laughs adorably and I wrap my hands around her tighter, taking in her natural body scent. She stops laughing and gazes into each other's eyes. I get lost in her deep mesmerizing grey/blue eyes. Momentarily we forget the outside world, because for me the only world that I want to be in right now is hers.

We are brought out of our daze and into the real world by a loud vomiting sound. Both Tris and I peer around and see that everyone is staring at us, pretending to be sick

'Just kiss already!' Christina shouts.

'You guys are so lovey dovey! You make me sick,' Lynn complains, frowning.

'Less than a minute ago, Shauna gave Zeke a lap dance and now all the attention is on _us_?' Tris says fiercely, gesturing towards me and her. Everyone shakes their heads nodding, while Tris and I scoff. Shauna returns everyone's very easily distracted attention back to the game.

'Four, truth or dare?'

'Why am I always picked?' I ask frustratingly. Everyone looks sheepish for some reason. 'Dare,' I continue.

'I dare you to sneak into the control room and steal the emergency phone, come back here and call Erudite Headquarters.' Shauna replies after Zeke whispers something into her ear.

'May I ask what delusional reason this is for?' I ask.

Shauna and Zeke glance at each other smirking. Their eyes tell all. This is not going to be good.

'Because I dare you to call Erudite Headquarters, ask for Caleb Prior and tell him that you got Tris pregnant.'

My eyes widen further than they have ever gone before.

Oh what great friends I have.

**A/N I would just like to say thank you too Fantasty8 for being my personal editor! Final part to Truth or Dare will be out in a couple of days! Thank you all for reading, please leave a review! You are the ones who make me update faster :D **


	17. Chapter 16 Truth or Dare

_**Chapter 16- Truth or Dare: Part Four of Four. **_

**Tobias POV**

'_Because I dare you to call Erudite Headquarters, ask for Caleb Prior and tell him that you got Tris pregnant.'_

_My eyes widen further than they have ever gone before. _

_Oh what great friends I have._

I consider my options. One option is that I sneak into the control room and call Tris' brother and tell him that I got her pregnant and then for him to scream at me undoubtedly. Or the other option is I take off my boxers and strip naked and expose myself to everyone.

So honestly I only really have one option. I do want to go home tonight with at least _some_ dignity. Tris stares at me, begging with her eyes to tell me what I am thinking. I can't tell her because I don't want her to know how I honestly feel. How do I feel you might ask?

_I'm petrified. _

The room's is eerily quiet now; it seems everyone has also evaluated my options. Sorry I should rephrase that: _my option._ Even Zeke's mischievous demeanour has evaporated, replaced by a slight look of regret. He knows he is going to be repaid later, one way or another.

'Fine,' I say, regaining my voice. 'But I am putting my clothes on and only Tris is coming with me to the control room.'

Shauna nods as I am greeted with Tris' eyes, expressing many emotions, including worry.

Her eyes show everything I need to know: she is as petrified as me. She pulls herself off me and rapidly puts her close back on, her tank top and her dress. I quickly chuck my shirt on and pull up my trousers and hook the button in place and zip up the zip. Once we are both dressed, I take her hand and we slowly glide out of the room.

I'm clutching Tris' hands as I leave Zeke's apartment, my hands are tingling with nerves to the point they are almost numb. I slide along the walls of the pit forgetting how high up I am since I have Tris distracting me and slowly stride up the stairs to the Pire, Tris short legs rapidly trying to catch up with mine. The walk consists of silence so far.

'You shouldn't have to do this, Tobias,' she whispers breaking the eerily silence on the staircase. 'You know how my brother would react,' she continues, we stop at the landing.

'I wasn't going to take my boxers off Tris!' I say too coldly than I want. Her eyes widen and she gulps.

'I know that,' she whispers quickly almost too quiet to hear. 'But it's a stupid game,' she continues. I can barely see the side of her face in the dark but I know she is as scared as I. 'We could just ditch.'

'I would like to do nothing more, but they will come and find us and then we will forever have a reputation saying we ditched a game.' She slowly nods her head, but doesn't reply. I squeeze her hand. When she doesn't squeeze back I pull her in my direction and engulf her in a hug, noticing her body trembling a little.

'Hey, look at me,' I whisper bringing her chin up with my finger. 'I love you,' I whisper lovingly gazing into her eyes. Her mind is in a distant land.

'I just don't want to see you get hurt Tobias, Caleb can't hurt you physically but he will mentally,' she whispers.

'Don't worry about me, Tris,' I reply. Before she can respond, I pull her gently into a kiss. As she stands on her tiptoes, her hands graze down my face slowly until they reach my neck and stay there. My hands graze down her cheek then all the way to her waist where I pull her closer. Since we are not exhibitionists we pull back breathless before anything more heated happens.

'Let's go,' she smiles.

We intervene are hands once again. We walk closer than before so our arms are brushing. We take long strides towards the elevator and once inside I press the fourth floor. Tris squeezes my hand, momentarily making me forget my fear of confinement. When the elevator announces it is on the fourth floor with a _ding_ Tris and I rapidly step out.

We follow more signs to the control room, even though I know the path of by heart. We come to the end of the short corridor and around the bend I open the door to the control room and switch on the light. The room is lifeless. Tris scans the room since she has never been in here before. A wall of black blank screens that usually show different parts of footage of the city: The Amity field, the streets around the Hub, the Dauntless compound and 'Merciless Market' salutes us. Left, right and centre are more screens with desk, chairs and headphones neatly tucked away. I walk past my desk on the right near Zeke's and walk towards the back. I stop in front of a small door there. I turn the handle, Tris on my heels. Inside is once again very dark so I turn on the light and search for the emergency mobile phone, there is only a few, maximum 10 phones. They are mostly for the leaders. Tris and I both look for a couple of minutes until I find a black box. Enclosed is a small phone with big numbers and smaller letters underneath on the buttons. The brand of the phone is 'Nokia' although I have never heard of it.

I shift towards Tris and she glimpses at the phone a trace of regret of finding the phones in her eyes. We parade out of the Control room, switching off all the lights and return back to the dimly lit elevator. The elevator announces once again with a _ding _that we are on the right floor and we slowly walk out, holding hands.

We retrace our steps until we are back in front of Zeke's apartment door. I inhale a deep breath and slowly exhale and unhurriedly, hesitantly turn the door handle.

Time to face my doom.

I step inside the apartment.

Everyone's heads turn straight to the door when they hear us walking in, wondering what the sudden noise is. As Tris and I peregrinate into the apartment, we are met by a different change of ambiance. Everyone is now fully dressed, they must have been cold. The room is deadly quite again everyone surveying our eyes expectantly; it seems they must have been whispering before we came back. I accumulate my hands so that they indicate that the phone is in the small dark box. Everyone gasps or hurries as a result.

I move towards the circle that our gang has reformed and sit beside Tris. She places her hand on my arm, showing me support. I run my hands over the black box and I find the side bit and quickly open it so I can slip out the phone and the protective cover. I quickly unwrap the plastic protective cover, careful not to cause any destruction since I have to put the phone in its normal position in the Control room. All eyes are peering at me in silence as I pull out the sleek half an inch wide black phone with a 'Nokia' name at the top of the phone in the centre. Near the bottom and in the middle is numbers 0-9 while there are smaller letters underneath the numbers to text. The screen is small but practical and the button in the middle makes it easy to navigate. To the left is a green button and to the right is a red. From my knowledge from computers, I know that in order to turn on a phone you need to hold down the red button. I do so. Soon the phone makes a little sound and there is two hands connecting while the background is white with the company's name. Afterwards, I am met with a home screen that has a green blank picture on it and a few icons. I gaze upon the contacts. I press the button for Erudite Headquarters number and soon find it listed after 'E'. I press the green button, assuming that is how to call and place the phone more firmly in my hand. The phone makes a little dialling sound and I quickly press a button to put it on loud speaker. The phone- more like the deathly weapon of communication- begins ringing.

_Beep. _

My heart is racing.

_Beep. _

My stomach is churning.

_Beep. _

My head is fuzzy.

'Hello,' a gentle female voice says. 'This is Erudite Headquarters front desk, how may I help you?'

My voice catches for a moment and I let out a gasping like sound, before I am able to speak. Everyone looks up at me, forcefully telling me to speak. I clear my throat, my Four mask and intimidating voice on.

'Hello,' I begin. 'I would like to be put through to Caleb Prior immediately please.'

'Sir,' the gentle voice responds. 'Have you taken into consideration that it is quite late in the night? Maybe this could wait until tomorrow?' She suggests.

'I am sorry, it is extremely urgent.' I reply intimidatingly. Everyone is still looking at me encouragingly.

'Very well then sir, your name please?' I hesitate to answer at first, knowing Erudite would think it is suspicious that I would want to speak to Caleb Prior. I glance at Tris and keep my eyes on her.

'I am speaking on behalf of Tris Prior,' I respond.

'A few minutes sir, he will be coming shortly.'

There is silence for a short amount of time and I swear Zeke whispers underneath his breath that he can't believe I am still doing this. No one speaks. No one dares to speak. We just stare at each other. All attention on me.

Promptly, there a small muffled sound of someone moving the portable phone and Caleb's voice bounces out of the phone.

'Beatrice?' Caleb asks worryingly. 'What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you phoning me?' I gaze at Tris once again and she beams back then I attempt in a strong voice to respond.

'Caleb, this is Four. Tris' boyfriend,' I say slightly steadily. Everyone, even Lynn is consumed into the phone call.

'Four?' he says raising his voice a little in suspicion. 'What are you doing? Where is Beatrice? Is she okay? Why are you calling me?'

'Nosey isn't he?' Zeke chuckles slightly, still everyone is so consumed with the phone call they don't register his comment.

'Tris is fine,' I assure him. I look at Tris once again and then glumly look back down at the phone. 'We have something important to announce.'

'What's that?' he replies instantly. I take a deep breath before answering. My head is fuzzy and I feel dizzy. On the outside though, I look calm as ever. Tris squeezes my arm and brings me back to reality: to my deathly dare.

'Tris is pregnant,' I announce, showing no emotion in my voice or face.

The line is dead for a couple of milliseconds before a massive explosion of outrage, pounds in everyone's ears.

'WHAT?!' Caleb shouts. 'Are you telling me that my sixteen year old baby sister is carrying a developing offspring within herself BECAUSE OF YOU?!' He roars furiously. 'In nine short months or less depending on when she last had her time of the month she is going to become a mother BECAUSE OF YOU!' Caleb shouts furiously.

His last words sting worse than Marcus' whip slashing against my bear back.

What if this was real and not a dare? I am unable to accumulate any words so he carries on savagely.

Awkward tension has risen in the air with our friends sitting next to each other.

'I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! I AM TELLING MOTHER AND FATHER! FOUR YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY SISTER! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER AT ALL! STUPID DAUNTLESS FOR ALLOWING THIS TO HAPPEN, IT IS AN STUPID FACTION!'

I am holding back my fury that is rising to the surface of me. As I quickly look around a lot more of our friends are angry now because our faction just got insulted.

I let him continue.

'YOU ARE AN ARROGANT BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO HER, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!' Caleb screeches. Everyone in the room looks a little paler their eyes still piercing at us. I gulp, unable to comprehend any words together.

'CALEB!' Tris screams in outrage. 'How dare you say that to Four! Apologise now!'

'I will not apologise for that filthy bastard that got your pregnant!' He screams. Out of anger, Tris snatches the phone out of my hand and turns the loud speaker off, not able to look me in the eye.

'For goodness sake Caleb! I am NOT pregnant! It was a dare! We are playing a stupid idiotic Truth or Dare game and Four was dared to tell you I was pregnant!' Tris stands up and walks away her back towards us.

I can't hear what Caleb or Tris is saying so I gaze around at our friends. They are sitting there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. They don't speak a word and neither do I. I am embarrassed to say the least and from the look of Tris she is too. She quickly ends call we Caleb and turns back to us. Her eyes look puffy like she was holding back tears.

'Right, Tobias and I are going home now.' Tris says roughly breaking the tension. 'It was fun up to now, but it's already late. See you all soon.' She takes my hand and I get up, no one speaks they just nod and we rapidly dispatch from the door. Tris and I don't talk towards our way to our apartment and we don't even hold hands to my surprise.

I fumble around in my pocket from my key, quickly finding the valuable important object and unlock the door. Tris walks straight in without a word and walks towards the bedroom and slumps herself on our bed, looking miserable. I grab two water bottles from the fridge and make my way to the bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, I find Tris silently crying into her hands on the edge of the bed. Her elbows rests on her knees as she cries into her hands, I immediately run straight to her.

'Tris,' I start, bending down so I am face to face with her. Her eyes are puffy and red. I sit on my knees on the floor while I wipe away the tear on her cheek and pull her into me.

'He called me things,' Tris interrupts. 'Horrible things, no brother should ever say,' she mumbles into my shirt. I wrap her tighter in my arms, comforting her. Her tears still freely escape from her eyes and the moisture is soaked up in my shirt making it wet, but I couldn't care less.

'Tris, my sweetheart, whatever your pathetic brother said is false, you shouldn't be upset with anything he said Tris. It is my fault.'

'I'm embarrassed Tobias,' she looks up at me 'I'm embarrassed that all our friends heard Caleb's horrific reaction. Oh Tobias,' more tears swell up into her eyes. 'Everything he said about you,' she cries freely now and I wipe away her tears with my thumb. 'None of that is true Tobias, I hope you know that.'

'Tris I will never be good enough for you,' I whisper.

'Tobias don't you dare say that!' Tris barks. 'If anything I am not good enough for you,' she admits placing her head back on my slightly damp shirt.

'That is not true,' I claim. We hold each other for a long time, not speaking. We lay on the floor on our knees, clinging to each other. Her head rests on my chest and her arms are securely around my back while mine are around her waist bringing her closer. Not an inch of sound erupts around us, it's pleasant. After what seems like years she tilts her head and looks up at me. I kiss her longingly. We slowly untangle ourselves from each other and get ready for bed; it's been a long night.

Tris grabs a plastic bag and walks into the bathroom. I advance to my side of the closet and pull out my long sleeping pants that go down to my ankles and slip them on while I chuck my shirt in the washing bin leaving me shirtless. After a few minutes Tris walks out of the bathroom and what I see stops me in my path.

Tris stands in front of me looking slightly nervous in a beige silk lace nightgown knee length with a peculiar design in black lace around the chest area. Around her is also a tightly secured robe that is also beige with black detail around the wrists.

'That's new,' I manage to say steadily, gazing up and down. 'You look amazing.' Red rises to her cheeks.

'Thank you, I thought I should wear something that isn't your shirt,' Tris responds.

'I liked you wearing my shirt,' I say, 'but I love you wearing that,' I point towards her nightgown and she blushes again. I walk towards her and kiss her quickly. Once our lips part I walk into the bathroom and rush to the sink. My arm moves in a quick circular motion as I clean my teeth and tongue and then I rinse with mouthwash. After I feel fresh I take a small white face towel and wash my face. Minutes later I return to the bedroom. Tris is lounging in bed, resting her head on the headboard and sitting upright, the cover wraps around her. Her robe is thrown around her tightly. She smiles at me once I walk towards the bed. I climb in the bed making the covers make a soft _swoosh _noise. I pull her hand up to my lips and kiss her hand.

'What are you thinking about?' I ask. She doesn't look at me, all she does it stare at the wall in front of her, in some sort of trance.

'What if it was real Tobias? What if I was actually pregnant at the age of sixteen, my family would despise me.' She replies slowing turn her head towards me.

'They could never despise you Tris.'

'It just scares me.'

'Come here,' I say. She doesn't break down into tears but she comes closer towards me and I wrap my arms around her. 'It scares me too, Tris,' I whisper into my ear. It does scare me; I don't think I could be a good enough dad after having Marcus as a father. She turns her head more and kisses me. It's not a goodnight kiss because this kiss is full of passion and intensive love. She sits in a more comfortable position and kisses me harder more fiercely. I kiss her back just as fiercely. Somewhere in the middle of our conversation, desire filled both of our eyes. We break apart breathless and I leave a line of kisses from her jawline to her neck, slowly removing the robe but putting it back in place afterwards. A soft barely noticeable moan escapes her lips and she blushes, embarrassment overwhelming her. This turns me on even more. I raise my head back to hers so I can kiss her again while her hands drape over my hard chest. She runs her delicate fingers down my front. Her touch is spine-tingling. I open her mouth with mine and my tongue runs around the edge, asking for entrance. She accepts and soon a full on battle of dominance in our mouths erupts. I smile into the kiss when I win. She breaks apart and starts to kiss my neck, I can see while she moaned. This feels amazing. My hands run underneath her silky robe around her shoulders. The small thin silky fabric of a robe is getting looser by the minute. My hands slowly dip down towards the bow around her waist that ties the robe together. I look into her eyes for a few seconds and slowly untie the bow and slip off the robe. The unwanted robe slides to the floor.

My hand caresses her face as I kiss her for a long passionate kiss. It isn't heated but it shows us both everything we need to know: our love for each other is so full and indescribable. I don't press any further. Once we break from the kiss breathless, I move back a little and snuggle into bed. Tris gets the message and snuggles up to me, resting her head over my heart which is still beating.

'Goodnight Tris, I love you,' I whisper kissing her forehead.

'Goodnight Tobias,' she whispers back.

We drift off into much needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all so much for reviewing! Your reviews are hilarious and so meaningful. They make my day! I screamed when I had 100 let alone 111 and 90 followers! It has also had over 20,000 views which is crazy! Thank you! **

**Just a heads up school is starting in less than 4 days so I will only be able to update once a week. I always thought this story would just be a summer hobby but now I have come to the decision it is so much more than that! I am now planning that this story may have 30-40 chapters because in all honestly I love writing it and I hope you like reading it. Also I haven't gotten to the main plot-line yet! I really hope you all continue reading, please leave a review and enjoy the end of summer!**

**Hope you all have a fantastic start to the new academic/work year.**

**-UKDauntlessGirl.**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17- The noise in the night. **_

**Tris POV**

It has been exactly 48 hours since our ghastly humiliating game of Candor or Dauntless. Over the past two days, Tobias and I have tried numerous times to escape from our friends. We aren't trying to ignore them but we are still embarrassed and whenever we are around them, awkward tension is suffocating all of us tremendously. Currently I am sitting in my apartment with Tobias, watching a romantic drama series that years ago Erudite made. Despite my slight hatred towards Erudite I must say it is quite good. My hand glides over the fluffy warm blanket, pulling the thick material around Tobias and me closer. Tobias' hands lay around my shoulders making me snuggle into his side closer. Tobias hand reaches out to grab the popcorn bowl and we place it carefully in between us so we don't have to hold it. I dig into the popcorn every once in a while eating absentmindedly almost like it's going to be the last meal I have.

The show carries on for a few hours, time slips away as the speakers softly blare out the sound engulfing our ears and the colours bedazzle us on the TV. The bright colour from the TV ignites up the dimly lit room. Soon, my eyes drift close and I remain snuggled up in Tobias arms until I feel him pick me up gently and place me on a soft mattress- assumably my bed. Absentmindedly I toss and turn in the bed my eyes closed shut until I feel Tobias strong arm wrapping around me, securing me.

The thunderous, deafening, rapid knocks on the door in the middle of the night wakes me.

I am up, alert before any senses come to me. So is Tobias. My brain is fuzzy for jolting up so quickly. Tobias and I both stare at each other intensely until we both on an unspoken agreement decide to get dress and sprint towards our door where the knocking came from. Appropriate clothing on, Tobias rushes towards the door. The door swings open revealing a frustrated looking Zeke with sweat dripping down his forehead.

'What's happened?' Tobias asks his 'Four mask' on.

'A girl... she has been attacked.' Zeke replies concern thick in his voice. Tobias quickly grabs his shoes and so do I. We sprint outside and investigate. The cold wind from running down the dark corridor makes a shiver go down my spine.

'Who is she? How did it happen? How do you know?' Tobias asks.

'I am not sure, a girl in her twenties, I didn't see it but I heard her high pitched scream since I was walking back from the control room.'

'This late in the night?' I ask.

'Yeah, I had a lot on my mind,' Zeke replies somewhat casually. Tobias and I exchange a glance. 'I have a feeling this attack is connected to Max's death,' Zeke says. My mind is racing a mile a minute, wondering who on earth screamed. My mind involuntarily wonders back towards when Max was shot, my heart beat was racing then and it is still now. The colour drains from my face. I glance down at my watch, it reads: 1:34 am. Tobias, Zeke and I sprint towards the Pit where we think Zeke heard the glass shattering scream. Soon, members of Dauntless of all ages are rushing to the Pit.

Just like last time.

Last time a leader was killed.

That was only a week ago.

Tobias, Zeke and I walk closer towards the Pit where most people are heading. What I see in my path makes me gasp.

A skinny, pale, small framed girl in her twenties lies now in an ambulance stretcher. Her shirt ripped and full of blood dangles around her telling me this was no accident. Her most likely beautiful young face had scratches and is covered in blood and her neck has deep knife cuts, her dark blond hair is fuzzy and out of place. Her eyes are bloodshot and rolled out of place. She seems in a sort of trance. Tobias and I take a step back while everyone closely observantly stares as she is taking away to the infirmary.

She is alive, and that's the good thing. A week ago in the morning Max was shot. Today exactly a week later, a small pale girl is attacked in the hours of the early morning. There must be a reason for both the attacks. And I am going to be the one who finds out.

Fatigue sweeps over me as I realize I haven't had much sleep.

* * *

It is currently 1:30 pm in the afternoon on Monday. 12 hours has passed since the small girl was attack. Now the girl-Jane- is lying in a hospital bed resting. Her injuries are not too severe which means she will survive. Much of the Dauntless council board have been looking into her attack including me.

'Do you have Jane's profile, Louise?' I ask in the best strong voice I can muster to my boss, Louise. Every Dauntless member even switched ones have a profile. Although only a certain amount of people are a loud to wonder through them. It is strictly forbidden to rummage through your own profile without a reason. Louise's dark black hair is tucked away in a ponytail, showing a few bright blue strands. Louise's olive skin colour makes her bright green eyes shine. There are many piercings on her ears but none evident on her face. Her clothes are tight and black like any Dauntless and her tattoos creep out of her top.

'Yes,' Louise replies. She hands me a rather thin file in a plastic cover while I leave her office to go to my much smaller one. My eyes aimlessly wonder through the few pages before I sit down in a leather chair in my office. My office is rather dark and it is not personalized. Overall, the room is much smaller than Louise' office since I am a new Ambassador as well as very young.

I skim through the pages thoroughly reading through every line twice so I can understand and investigate fully. Her name is Jane Jackson. Age 25 and shop keeper at the Boutique. Jane's previous occupation was a Tattoo Artist where she worked with Tori Wu. The reason why she left her job as a Tattoo Artist was for some reason. Jane had stated that she thought she wasn't good enough to be an artist. Jane Jackson's partner is Matthew Jackson and they have been married for five years with a four year old son. She sounds…. _Normal._ My eyes continue to read through every word twice, taking information for example: her faction of origin is Dauntless and her transferred faction is off course Dauntless. I can't help but think Jeanine Matthews has something to do with this, but then again why would you hurt someone so_ innocent_ looking?

One thing is for certain, I am going to find out who my attacker, Max's attacker and Jane Jackson's attacker is.

No matter how long it takes.

* * *

**A/N I apologise in advance for how short this chapter is. However, I have recently rewritten Chapter One of this story because in all honestly it was terrible! Please, please, please, reread it, it's much better than the original. I will most likely rewrite the first couple of chapters soon.**

**I really do not know if this story is becoming boring and I have a feeling it is, please if you have any suggestions, advice or anything please PM or review! Do you all like how it is detailed, or is it getting uninteresting? Thank you for reading. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Tris POV**

_One thing is for certain, I am going to find out who my attacker, Max's attacker and Jane Jackson's attacker is. _

_No matter how long it takes._

I toss and turn the thick blanket around me, in the bed in the early hours of the morning. I feel Tobias hands graze over my back but I don't open my eyes. The stress of investigating Jane's assault has been making me sick to the mouth. My head, pounding a little, rests on something soft yet hard, I imagine it's a pillow but I don't open my eyes to investigate. I sleep on my side and nuzzle my head into this 'pillow' softly and raise my hands near my face. I move my head into the hard pillow a few more times and move my hands around to get comfortable.

Eventually, after what seems like years my eyes flutter regretfully open and are blurry for a few seconds. I rub them a couple of times and what I see in my not-so - blurry vision startles me, I gasp. My head lays on Tobias lower shirtless stomach and in front of me are his legs; my hands are on his hips. I am snuggled up into a ball, lying sideways on the bed. Suddenly, I push myself up off him quickly, my cheeks flushing red with embarrassment and turn away from an already awoken Tobias.

'I'm so sorry,' I hardly whisper, hiding my face and going back to my side of the bed. He chuckles a deep laugh and gazes at me with sexy smirk. I stare at him and a smirk etches onto my face too. He reaches over and pulls me back towards him. I have no clue how I even slept in that position. I pull my lace nightgown that I have been wearing to bed every night more securely around me and snuggle up towards Tobias, this time my head lies on his chest.

'You couldn't get comfortable and when you finally fell asleep you were lying on my stomach,' Tobias answers my question I have been thinking.

'Oh,' I respond awkwardly. 'Sorry,' I trail off. He kisses my forehead and I move my head so I am looking at him. I trail my fingers in circles down his chest slowly.

'Big, uh day,' he loses his concentration, 'today,' he finishes.

'Yes unfortunately,' I respond gazing at my fingers that are dancing around his chest.

'I want to sleep all day,' he says tiredly, his eyes full of sleep. He closes his eyes and I nudge him gently for him to wake up. His eyes stay close. Suddenly, an idea springs to me.

I move slightly and straddle his hips and bring my mouth to his neck. His eyes are shut. Slowly I make a trail of kisses down to his chest, right from his jaw to his lower stomach. A smirk etches onto his face but his eyes stay close tightly. I kiss him harder on the lips but frustratingly his eyes do not open.

I lean my lips down to his ear and whisper: 'I'm going to take my nightgown off now.' I take my lips of his ear and sit up straight, moving my hands to the hem of my dress, pretending to take off my nightgown. His eyes fling open instantly. Laughter escapes my lips and I get off of him.

'Wow, that was the best wake up I have ever gotten,' he smirks. 'The worst was when Zeke splashed ice cold water all over my head.' I laugh again and begin to get off the bed. Unfortunately, like a prisoner he doesn't let me go very far. I am at the edge of the bed when his defined arms find my waist and pins me down suddenly on my back on the bed, knocking the breath out of me for a few seconds. His entire body leans over me.

'Where do you think you're going missy?' he jokes playfully searching my face. An innocent smile emerges on may face.

'Nowhere,' I say in a high-pitched girly voice dragging out the letters.

'You're trapped,' he whispers, lowering his face to mine. His arms, both sides of me, prop himself up so that his weight doesn't crush me.

'Indeed I am,' I reply smirking. I crash my lips towards his. Fire, passion, love; that's all I feel. His tongue slips inside my mouth and dances with mine. My hands move across his back, touching every tattoo I know so well and then my hands slowly trail all the way down to his butt and I squeeze it playfully, over his boxers. This surprises him.

'Tobias,' I moan when he starts to kiss my neck, 'we really have to get ready.'

'Dammit Tris,' he laughs 'stop ruining the moment.' He pulls himself off me, pulling me into one last kiss and walks into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Although it's only been a little more than a day since Jane's assault, I am now able to question her in the Infirmary since the doctors have allowed it. I walk towards her private room in the infirmary and peak my head through the door. The bright white lights I unfortunately know too well shine down on Jane's body half submerged in a hospital gown and blankets from the bed. Her eyes are open and she smiles a week smile at me. The reason why I am here is because Louise my superior boss asked me to ask Jane a few questions. I build up my courage as I walk in, remembering how it felt when I was laying in the bed.

'Hello,' I say with a pleasant smile.

'Hi,' she responds quietly. I pull up a chair from the corner of the medium size room and place it next to her bed, she watches me as I do it.

'How are you feeling?' I ask, looking over her face. Her whole face is a canvas of dark colours.

'As good as I'll ever be from just being attacked.' She laughs slightly then winces from the pain. My eyes fall to the ground. 'What are your questions?' She continues. I exhale smoothly and begin.

'I would like to know why you were in the Pit at exactly 1:34 am.' She looks intensely at my face for a few minutes and then lets out a loud sigh.

'I had just come back from the bar because I was having a girls night out when I went to my apartment around 1. I saw a note from my husband Matthew asking to meet him in the Pit, he had been out too. My 4 year old son was at a friend's apartment. Around 1:15 I went down to the pit,' she pauses, water entering her eyes. 'Only it wasn't Matthew, I was too drunk to recognize his handwriting and when I went near the chasm, looking for him,' the tears flow freely from her, 'two big men in dauntless clothes hit me multiple times and I screamed and then everything went black.'

I jot down everything she says to me on a small notepad.

'Do you know what the men looked like Jane?'

'No, they had masks,' she responds.

_Typical. _

'Thank you Jane, you have been very helpful,' I say.

'You're welcome,' she replies clearing her throat.

I smile and get up off my chair and place it back where I found it. I walk outside, notepad in hand.

_I'm one step closer._

* * *

My short legs glide me towards the cafeteria. I walk over to grab some food for lunch and I begin pouring some stereotypical Dauntless food on my tray. My eyes roam the cafeteria as I see Will and Christina and some other friends sitting on a table. More importantly, I notice a very handsome smiling Tobias walking up to me, stopping quickly to grab a tray. He walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek.

'How was your interview with Jane?' Tobias' asks.

'Productive, I found out a lot of clues. I would prefer to discuss it with you behind closed doors though.'

He nods while pouring some sauce onto his food. 'I searched through some of the camera footage in the control room today, secretly,' he whispers.

'Any success?' I ask while picking up a piece of Dauntless Cake and sliding my tray along. He picks up a piece of cake too.

'No, nothing. This person must know where the cameras are,' he responds sighing. 'You look hot today by the way,' he mentions smirking. I didn't even bother to look nice today. I am wearing a simple black leather top and tight black skinny jeans with my combat boots.

'I don't, but thank you,' I smile at him. His arm wraps around my waist securely and then slowly falls down until one of his hands are in my back pocket, squeezing my ass. I contain my gasp. I look at him with questioning eyes. This makes him chuckle more.

Thankfully, we are facing the cafeteria so until we walk no one can see our backs. Or, should I mention that fact that no one can see he is cupping my ass in public. He looks at me quickly, smirking. His other hand is full with a tray and he slowly removes his hand out of my back pocket.

'Just trying it out,' he smirks. Somehow, even with a little bit of blush on my cheeks I manage to let a grin emerge on my lips.

While eating my chocolate cake, my mind ponders to a different universe. I don't know exactly what I am thinking about, but I am not intensely listening to everyone's conversations. Tobias is sitting next to me on the cafeteria bench making small talk to our group of friends. I listen but I don't make a conversation. Tobias squeezes my hand almost to bring me back to reality, I notice I have been playing with my cake, moving my fork back and forward but never attempting to lift the fork to my mouth. This is odd. I _never _do that. I chuckle to myself and shove a small amount of cake into my mouth. Making me make a soft _mmm_ noise once i taste the mouthwatering cake. My mind still wonders aimlessly around though. I can't stop it. My eyes roam around our smiling friends and land on Lynn. She isn't smiling. If anything she looks pale.

'Are you okay Lynn?' I ask her. She looks up startled, as if no one would notice her. I study her more now. Her eyes are a bit puffy and dark from lack of sleep. Why is she not sleeping? Her food is barely touched and she has remained quiet the whole time.

'Yeh,' she says quickly. 'I'm fine.' She begins to chuck down the rest of her food almost at an alarming rate. For now, maybe she is just acting weird since she is tired but if this continues I am going to have to investigate. By now, Christina has noticed Lynn's and I exchanged and is glances at us.

'Tris,' Christina says eyeing me and Lynn, 'you looking forward to the Night of the Fearless Stars?'

'The what?' I ask, generally confused.

'Oh my god!' she squeals making all our friends look at her, 'how could you forget! It's Dauntless Ball, it is in a couple of days!'

After all the stress with Jane's assault I have utterly forgotten about the ball. I haven't even got anything to wear.

'Chris, I'm not going, I don't have anything to wear and I am busy,' at this Tobias looks at me and I wonder if he actually _wants _to go. I mean he strongly dislikes dancing and social events in general. Why would he look at me almost as if he is pleading? He quickly turns his head.

'Of course you are going Tris! I already have a surprise for you!' she winks at me. I am now utterly scared.

'What surprise?' I ask, curiosity dripping in my voice. 'I don't like surprises.' She glances quickly at Tobias and then back at me. In that second if I wasn't studying her like an Erudite I wouldn't of notice her exchanged with Tobias but I did.

'Well Tris,' Christina starts while Tobias grins, 'the thing is about surprises is that they are supposed to be a surprise. But you will be going to the dance. And that is final.'

'Yes mother!' I shout playfully. She laughs, hair falling over her eyes as Tobias grins. He is trying to be discreet but I can still see his sides of his mouth twitching up. His mouth. I long to kiss him and to trail a line of kisses all the way down his neck right now; I sigh discreetly, if only we weren't in public.

As soon as I finish up my cake, I chat for a while until most of Dauntless have left the cafeteria to begin the rest of their work. Tobias and I hold hands as we walk away from the cafeteria, away from our friends.

We share long moments of silence as we walk towards the Pit, our arms brushing. Once we get to the point where he has to stop for the control room I grab him and turn him around so he is facing me.

And I kiss him.

Long, hard but sweet.

All the bad things in life slowly slip away.

* * *

I hear a distant noise in the doorway off my office and I lean my head out to see if I can see anyone. No one is there. I continue to look through my folder filled with Jane's investigation as I take a glimpse out of the small window in my office that lets in light. It's almost dark outside, I should probably go home.

I get up off my desk and tuck away my chair. I turn my back to the door and place the folder back inside a draw that hides folders then I lock it shut with a key. I hear a noise again and I quickly turn around, startled. Only to be met by the most mesmerizing blue eyes.

'Hey,' I say softly.

'Hey,' Tobias grins, standing in the doorway. 'Want to get out of here? You almost done?'

'Yeh,' I reply. 'I was just putting my things away, where do you want to go? Home?' His smile broadens, making me intrigued.

'No, not home,' he smirks. 'Somewhere outside.'

'Outside?' I question. He holds out his hand and without even thinking about it, I take his palm into mine. We walk outside into the mysterious spine tingling evening.

* * *

I am still clasping Tobias' hand while I jump off the train. I realize now where we are. This is the place where we first declared our love for each other. I smile appears on my delicate red lips.

The cliff, which I never notice was there before, is growing with unattended natural bushes. Above, the sun hangs low on the horizon, much like a canvas; an array of colours of scarlet, crimson, yellow, deep magenta and sapphire explodes on the sky. Surrounding me is a mass of sedimentary rocks, forming a much needed barrier towards the edge of the cliff. Below, a long line of deep sapphire-coloured ocean runs below the cliff, in the near distance the waves dance in an imaginative way, like a ballerina. Twisting and turning mesmerizingly, flowing with energy and bouncing off the rocks that they come in contact with. One quick glance immediately captures your attention. It's as if the waves have their own minds. Beyond the deep sapphire coloured ocean is the unknown; there is something about that uncertainty that pulls me towards this spot. I turn my head to the left and notice the big green oak tree which is where Tobias and I sat before. Now, I can't even hide my excitement. Tobias pulls me over to the tree once again and we sit near each other, gazing at the horizon.

'I love this spot, it's beautiful,' I whisper.

'Me too,' he turns his head slightly to face me, 'I agree.' I turn my head so I am facing him and chuckle, he wasn't agreeing to this place being beautiful but me being beautiful. Our backs are pressed up on the tree while the time passes on. Now, darkness has emerged.

My eyes have finally adjusted to the dark when I look up at Tobias, he stares back at me.

'I love you,' he whispers. His words make my heart melt.

'I love you too,' I reply. I bring my lips to his, my fingers brush along his arm as I sit up straighter to kiss him. Our kiss deepens and deepens, filled with lust, love and passion. My hand moves down from his cheek to his shoulder while his hands linger at the hem of my shirt. I move and straddle his hips carefully. He smirks into the kiss and places his hands on my thighs so I don't move. I pull back breathless and start kissing his neck. His breaths are in short pants. As I get to the collar of his shirt I notice it's a button up shirt and I decide I'm going to have a little fun. While smirking, I slowly undo the first button near his throat and place a small kiss on the skin which has just been exposed. In another slow motion I undo the second button and again place a kiss there. I keep doing this all the way until his shirt no longer has any buttons and his chest is exposed to me. I lower myself and give him a kiss on the lips.

The howl of a small animal nearby makes us laugh. The noises in the darkness outside are quite alluring. My heart is still racing. Tobias rips my shirt off and chucks It to the side. His hands roam around my back, getting caught on my bra strap. He breaks from the kiss and looks at me.

'Can I?' he asks nervously. I know exactly what he wants- to take my bra off- but I decide to tease him.

'Can you what?' I ask teasingly.

'Can I… um take your um yeh off?'

'My um yeh?'

'Yeh…' he trails off.

A small laugh escapes my lips as I place his hands near my strap.

We don't make love to each other, but we play around like any two teenagers in love.

Because that's exactly what we are, two teenagers acting like adults deeply in love with each other.

* * *

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry I dropped off the face of the earth for a little bit, but school started and this year is a very important year for me. I have lots of studying! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!**

**Veronica Roth owns all the characters. **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Hello my dear readers! Words cannot describe how bad I feel for not updating in a very long time! Thank you all for your continued support. Anyway, I am sure you have probably forgot a little of the plot, because in all honestly I would of. So here is a quick reminder: (please skip if you don't need to be reminded)**

**(2 days after the Candor or Dauntless game Tris and Tobias are awoken in the middle of the night by Zeke, who informs them a petite member of Dauntless called Jane was attacked. Tris has been rapidly trying to find out who attacked her because Jane attacker is also the person who killed Max (Chapter 5) and who attacked Tris. We know this person is a female and knows about the cameras. Jane has stated that two large men attacked her in the middle of the night; beforehand she got a note from her husband saying to meet him in the Pit. However she was too drunk to realise it wasn't his handwriting. Lynn has been acting down over the past couple of days. Oh and last night (previous chapter) Tris and Tobias did some semi-naughty things on a date.)**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Her hands roam the cold, metal, gun. Her silky fingertips wrap tightly around the deathly structure. Her arm, stretched in front of her to the maximum length, is aiming at his heart. One small, abrupt movement and the man in white smart trousers, dark purple shirt and grey blazer before us will be dead. Tris has always had a good aim. Outside, through the small window beside Tris and me, I vaguely notice the skyline: bright blue with not a cloud in sight. The unfamiliar metal and glass skyscraper I am standing in tower the other buildings surrounding it. This is definitely nothing like Dauntless at all.

'Tell me where he is!' Tris roars out. She stomps her foot on the ground, while she shakily holds out her gun. 'Tell me!' She screams once again her voice stable, her shrieks echo around the room, bouncing off the white painted concrete walls.

'I do not know!' The man replies, 'please put down the gun, I will find him for you! I promise!'

In a swift movement, I stride towards him. Tris is still pointing her gun to the man's heart as I tower over his entire body easily. Intimidatingly, I place my face extremely close to his, as an instructor I have always thought that instead of shouting, leaning over someone, face to face and speaking in a soft voice always makes that person a lot more uncomfortable, it's the best tactic. My voice is calm, smooth but intimidating. It gets the job done.

'You better find him Mayor, or the smooth bullet, placed in Tris' gun will be going through right here,' I poke his heart with extreme force, 'if you don't'.

* * *

**_5 days before_**

'I think Lynn has been acting strange don't you?' Tris asks me. I explore my brain at first, in search for whether or not I have seen Lynn acting strangely.

'I haven't really noticed to be honest,' I reply. She looks at me for a second, studying me and then lets out a sigh.

'Sorry, I suppose I am just so worked up on Max's murder. I'm sorry I have been so distant lately, I had a really good time last night though, thank you for taking me outside.'

I chuckle and a smirk etches onto my face of the memories of last night, 'you don't need to apologize, and you haven't been distant. Last night was fun.' I pull her into my lap since she is in our apartment and rub her feet. 'Your stressed, you need to relax, you're going to the spa soon right with the girls?' I ask.

'Yes, we are going to have an early spa session since the _night of the fearless stars ball,' _she says dramatically, 'is coming up in a couple of days,' she over emphasises her whole sentence, while rolling her eyes. I laugh and kiss her cheek.

'I am so lucky to have a girlfriend who prefers training and going to the gym than spas and dresses.' She laughs.

'And I am so lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend,' she smirks. My lips find hers instantaneously. We kiss for a few minutes while my warm hand slides over her back and up her shirt, touching her bare skin. I envy the feeling of last night, the way our bodies were pressed so close together. The way we meant so much to each other.

'I love you,' I say in between kisses.

'I love you too,' she smiles. We continue our make out session for a while; nothing heated just enjoying each other company.

'Tobias,' she whispers in between kissing and breathing.

'Mhmm?' I moan.

'I need go now,' she kisses the side of my lips, 'to the spa,' she continues. I grunt and apprehensively let her go after a few more minutes of kissing. We stand up off the couch now and make our way to the door.

'Go have fun. I'll see you in a couple of hours,' I kiss her cheek and she breaks away from our embrace pouting.

'Prepare for ultimate complaining!' She jokes, although I know she is a hundred percent serious. I let out a deep laugh while she slips out of our apartment.

* * *

**Tris POV **

The morning has already slipped by, replaced by the late afternoon when I make my way out of Tobias apartment and down to the boutique and spa. I didn't have much of a productive work session today.

'Hey Chris,' I smile as I meet my vibrant, excited as always best friend.

'Hello!' She replies, a wide grin on her face. 'Let's get our spa day started! The rest of the girls are already here.'

And she is right as I enter the purposefully dimly lit room with relaxing waterfall music blaring softly around the room, which is painted with all different relaxing colours that sooth the mind; Shauna, Marlene and Lynn are already sitting in dark blue spa dressing gowns on comfortable leather chairs. One of the assistants in the spa helps me into a dressing gown and I begin my relaxing and soothing hours of pampering and of course gossiping with the girls.

The masseuse's hands drape along my back, relishing all my tension. It's wonderful. I realise now how amazing it would be if Tobias hands were massaging me instead of the professional lady. I know he would never let anyone massage his back since it has so many scars and tattoos on it, but he is certainly missing out- not that I would ever let another woman run her hands along his back even if it's strictly for a massage. My eyes are shut, but I know Christina is next to me, she to, is getting a massage.

'Christina,' I start.

'Yeah?' she replies.

'Something is on my mind about one of the girls.' I continue. She opens her eyes the same time as me and I turn my head to her. None of the other girls are in our room they are waxing which is what Christina and I did before the massage.

'Who? Lynn?' Christina whispers.

'How did you know?' I ask.

'Well, I'm not sure,' she pauses, 'she seems very down.'

'I agree she has been acting like that all week. I will pull her aside and ask her.'

'Yes, maybe you should, but after the spa okay!' Christina replies.

I laugh, 'of course.'

We continue our hours of relaxing pampering: getting manicures and pedicures, waxing, eyebrow threading, getting haircuts and many more soothing things. The soft sound of a piano coming from a radio plays around the room, leaping off the smooth walls delicately and into my ears. The music comes from Erudite and it is the most beautiful music I have ever heard. The woman who did my massage is now painting my nails a soft dark blue colour with a hint of silver that sparkle in the dark. Once I have finished under the nail heater I spot Lynn finishing up on her hair as well. The rest of the girls are talking and getting their eyebrows done.

_Now or never_

I gather my courage and walk towards my distant friend. I smile at her and she looks up to me. There is a glimpse of horror in her eyes.

'Hey Lynn, how are you?'

'I'm fine,' she snaps. _So much for making small talk._

'Are you enjoying this?' I ask, gesturing with my hands so she knows I'm talking about the spa.

'Not really.' She replies grimly. I stare at her with an eyebrow raised. Her strong fearless demeanour has gone, replaced by a week sensation. I grab her arm, not forcefully but enough to make her follow me. I walk a few meters and enter a small room that consist of body products. I lock the door and spin around to her to be met by anger.

'What are you doing!' she screams.

'Lynn,' I start. 'I am sorry, but I have to know. What is going on with you? You seem so down. Please Lynn I know we are not best friends but you can confine in me, you can trust me.'

I stare into her fierce golden brown eyes and notice a change.

Fear is homed in her eyes.

'I can't take it anymore,' her usually sharp demanding voice cracks. 'The guilt,' she beams at me 'I can't take it!' she shouts.

'Lynn, what are you talking about?' I question, curiously killing me inside, my eyebrows rise upwards as I search her face for answers.

'I'm sorry Tris,' her burst of cries shatters my eyes.

'Lynn! Answer me, why are you sorry? Lynn!' I shake her shoulders back and forth.

'The guilt,' she sobs, 'I have tried to run, I have tried to turn my back on it, but I can't run anymore and I can't hide it, the guilt sneaks up behind me and eats me alive,' her eyes puffy now.

'The guilt of what Lynn? Please tell me,'

'Tris,' she starts. Her head hangs low, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 'I know who attacked you,' she pauses, drawing in one last breath.

My heart begins to race.

'Because I helped her,' Lynn whispers, almost too inaudible to hear.

My mind races a mile a minute.

* * *

I am running. Far away. My destination in not yet planed, but my feet take me away from her. The sudden sprint is making a sharp sting in my legs. My mind isn't functioning properly. The world is fuzzy.

What is happening to me?

Lynn's betraying words is something I thought I would never hear from her. Hate bubbles up inside of me. She wasn't a close friend but I always considered her to be at least a _friend_. Why would she do this? There must be a reason. Unfortunately once her disloyal words left her quivering mouth she fled out of the spa. Leaving me shocked.

My legs choose my destination for me: my apartment. I slam the door open, making the door lock rattle while I rip off my spa gown and fling it to the side.

'Tobias!' I shout the sound hurts my ears and courses through me. 'Tobias!' I scream again and sprint into the living room. Tobias jumps off the sofa, alarmed and rushes towards me.

'Tris! What's the matter?' He shouts, worry thick in his voice.

'Tobias,' I pant between my loud breaths. 'Lynn,' I bend over, placing my hands on my knees as I begin to slow my heart rate down, he places his hand on my shoulder.

'What about her Tris? Are you okay?'

'She-,' tears threaten to spill and I let them.

'Tris, calm down, everything is okay!' Tobias suggest calmly.

'No! Tobias it's not!' I shout, my built up anger caused by Lynn exploding out on him. 'Lynn is the one who helped attack me and Jane and who killed Max! Tobias nothing is alright! She is our friend and she betrayed us!'

Minute slips by of silence.

'Tris,' he tries to embrace me, 'did she explain why? Was she blackmailed? There must be a reason,' he whispers.

I move away from him, 'don't you understand! SHE BETRAYED US, THERE ISN'T A REASON. TOBIAS! DON'T DEFEND HER!' I scream, furry thick in my voice. My arms pound into his firm chest. My mind is still so fuzzy.

'I'm not defending her Tris! How dare you think that!' His deep booming voice fills the room; he grabs my wrist tightly so that I stop slamming my fists into his chest.

'YES YOU ARE! YOU ALWAYS FIND THE BRIGHT SIDE OF PEOPLE TOBIAS!' my tears are dripping down my face so fast now. His fingers absentmindedly tighten around my wrist and I cringe in pain. He doesn't notice my pain.

'Maybe I do Tris,' his voice is deadly quite now. 'Maybe that's a good thing.'

'Maybe it isn't,' I whisper, staring intensely at my feet. He doesn't reply instead looks to the left; his face is inches away from me. 'You're hurting me,' I whisper, my breaths rapidly increasing, struggling to move my hands from his tight grip. His eyes fill with panic. Instantaneously, he removes his hands from my fragile wrists. His hands drop to his sides and his face fills with dread.

'I'm sorry,' he murmurs, taking a step back and staring at me. Our eyes do not meet. I cannot look at him.

'No you're not,' I hiss. I back away from him even further.

* * *

I am running. Again. My ears are engulfed by the sound of my apartment door slamming behind me. I don't look back. I wouldn't dare. I sprint away from my apartment, I can't face Tobias now.

This time as I am running, my brain functions and shows my legs were to go. Right now though, I feel like someone has drugged me. I am not thinking straight. The wind rushes past me, despite being inside, and my hair blows behind me. My ears don't register a sound as I run further and further towards the Pit.

Abruptly, I hear the rapidly rushing water of the chasm, bouncing off the walls and splattering the rocks close by. My tears blur my vision as I come closer to the familiar rock I shared my first kiss with Tobias. Oh Tobias, I shouted at him, dread fills my core. I wasn't angry at him but I took it out ON him! I should of taking it all out on Lynn.

What is happening to me?

I'm not a runner, I am a fighter. I don't run when things get tough, I stick behind and deal with it. It makes me stronger, it is who I am. I furiously wipe away my tears and calm myself. It takes a few minutes before my heart rate returns to normal. I inhale and exhale one last time and get up from the hard rock I am sitting on. My knees wobble a small amount as I stretch upwards; I turn and trail the small path I have been on so many times before.

A distinct movement to my left startles me. I jump and gasp for air as I am met by puffy golden brown eyes.

'Lynn!' I gasp, 'what are you doing here?' I roar.

'Sorry,' she mumbles, 'I didn't know you were there.' I begin to stride away from her when she turns me around. 'Wait!' she exclaims, 'Tris, I need to tell you something.'

'Can't be anything worst then what you already did so I guess you could tell me,' I scold, venom entering my mouth.

'Look you know I am sorry,' she shouts, her fierce side finally showing. 'I was blackmailed, I had to help Max's murderer, I was the one who wrote the note to Jane,' she continues.

'You said you know who killed Max? Who did?' I ask, somewhat civilly.

'She wanted revenge, she needed it!' She stutters; sweat beginning to immerge on her forehead.

'God, Lynn tell me who!' I plead.

'She wanted revenge for George and Amar.'

Amar, the name is familiar but distant, he was Tobias mentor. George? Who is George?

Then it strikes me.

George Wu: a dark haired Divergent, supposedly committed suicide during his initiation.

_Tori's brother. _

Tori has always tried to pursue her domestic revenge and I guess now she has finally found the right moment.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! Please review! Sorry for any mistakes! Next update should be in a week or so. **

**Goal: 132 reviews and 1 or 2 Favourites/Followers. **


End file.
